Mourir ou vivre enfin !
by Emerys08
Summary: "Mon aventure touche à sa fin alors que s'annonce l'heure de ma mort... ou bien serait-il temps pour moi de vivre enfin !"
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde c'est ma première fic donc les chapitres risque d'être un peu courts soyez indulgents.

Si vous pouviez éviter les reproches et vous concentrer sur les conseils ça éviterait que je me décourage ^^

Merci d'avance et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira

Sanctuary et Harry Potter appartiennent à leur créateur respectif, je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fic.

Je remercie beaucoup **Didou27**, la beta qui à bien voulut me suivre pour cette fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Ils étaient réunis dans l'aile hospitalière du Sanctuaire de la Terre Creuse, regardant à travers la vitre composant les murs de l'une des chambres. Dans cette chambre reposait un enfant que les plus vieux pensaient perdu depuis longtemps.

Chaque spectateur semblait affecté par les blessures qui recouvraient le corps de l'enfant.

Assis dans l'un des canapés qui ornait le couloir de cette infirmerie, Helen Magnus, épuisée après les soins qu'elle avait dut administrer, pleurait doucement sur l'épaule de John Druitt, celui-ci observait l'enfant avec un regard triste.

Un peu plus loin, les « enfants » du Sanctuaire, Will Zimmerman, Henry Foss, Kate Freelander et Declan MacRae discutaient à voix basse des derniers évènements, tout en gardant un œil sur le dernier spectateur de ce macabre spectacle.

Nikola Tesla, qui dès l'instant où il avait vu l'enfant s'était effondré, était à présent debout appuyé contre la vitre, les yeux rougis par les pleurs, il contemplait l'enfant avec inquiétude et une certaine tendresse.

- Donc Magnus vous avait envoyé en mission dans le Sanctuaire de Old City pour récupérer quelques affaires. Et ensuite ? demanda Will à Declan.

- Magnus nous a ordonné d'aller fouiller les décombres du Sanctuaire. Nous n'étions que quatre, deux hommes, Druitt et moi. Lorsque je suis arrivé à l'étage des chambre, je l'ai découvert, inconscient, baignant dans son sang, sur le sol de la chambre de Tesla. J'ai immédiatement contacté Druitt, il fallait qu'on le ramène le plus rapidement possible, expliqua Declan. Lorsqu'il est arrivé, il semblait bouleversé… Il a pris le petit corps dans ses bras, tendrement et s'est téléporté… Vous connaissez la suite… ajouta-t-il en posant son regard sur John qui serrait Helen dans ses bras.

- Ouais, il a débarqué au beau milieu de l'infirmerie et a ordonné à ce que l'on appelle Magnus, ajouta Henry

- Magnus, Tesla et Druitt le connaissent, c'est une évidence, remarqua Will

- La question est : qui est-il ? continua Kate, ayant suivi le fil de pensée de Will

- Mon Fils, répondit une voix

Les enfants sursautèrent, surpris et gênés de s'apercevoir que le vampire avait suivi leur conversation.

- Votre fils ? demanda Declan surpris et sceptique.

- Adoptif, précisa Tesla, son regard se posant à nouveau sur l'enfant. Je l'ai trouvé un jour, en 1880, au beau milieu de l'hiver, tout près d'Oxford. A cette époque, les rues étaient pleines d'orphelins, pourtant lorsque j'ai vu ce petit corps blessé, gisant dans la neige, je ne sais pourquoi, je n'ai pu passer mon chemin… Je n'ai tout simplement pas pu le laisser mourir sur le pavé… expliqua-t-il sa voix se brisant un peu plus à chaque mot. Alors je l'ai pris avec moi pour qu'Helen le soigne… ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

- Ce jour est à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire… continua Helen. Il neigeait et tu l'avais enroulé dans ton manteau pour le protéger du froid. Je me dis encore aujourd'hui que nous avons eu de la chance que tu sois déjà un vampire à l'époque, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu vous soigner tous les deux.

Les deux scientifiques échangèrent un sourire complice au souvenir de ce jour particulier.

- Et ensuite ? demanda Henry.

- Il a vécu 6 ans avec nous, continua Tesla, jusqu'au jour de son onzième anniversaire, puis il a disparu.

- Comment ça disparu ? demanda Will en fronçant les sourcils

- Il s'est volatilisé sous nos yeux dans une grande lumière blanche, expliqua Druitt.

- Ce garçon a toujours été une énigme, remarqua Magnus

- Peut-être qu'on pourra désépaissir le mystère avec ses affaires, remarqua Kate en désignant le sac que Declan avait trouvé et ramené avec lui.

La jeune femme s'approcha du sac et l'ouvrit.

- Des fringues, des bouquins… des armes, énuméra-t-elle un peu surprise, et des lettres, toutes adressées à Tesla.

Elle sortit un paquet conséquent de lettres et les tendit à leur destinataire qui les prit, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Tesla regarda une nouvelle fois son enfant et pris une décision. Il tendit la première lettre à Helen.

- Lis la première s'il te plaît, demanda Tesla

- Es-tu sûr Nikola ? interrogea Magnus

- Il n'a jamais souhaité qu'une seule chose : avoir une famille, répondit le vampire, n'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes à présent ?

Il regarda chaque personne avec calme avant de poser de nouveau le regard sur Helen qui acquiesça avec un sourire à la fois amusé et tendre.

Helen ouvrit la première lettre et la lue à voix haute :

_Cher Père. J'ignore où je suis et comment rentrer à la maison. Cependant certaines de mes questions ont trouvé des réponses. Je m'appelle Harry James Potter et je suis un sorcier …_


	2. Chapter 1 Decouverte d'un nouveau Monde

Voilà la suite !

Je compte écrire 3 à 5 lettres par année, soit un total compris entre 21 et 35 lettres.

Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement (je serais bien sûr bien plus motivée si vous laissez des reviews ^^) mais étant donné que je vais suivre une formation je ne peux rien promettre de manière définitive.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, si vous notez des incohérences, prévenez moi je les rectifierais dans les chapitres suivant. J'écris cette histoire de mémoire alors si j'oublie des détails qui vous semblent important n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

et un autre chapitre corrigé par ma beta **Didou27**, merci à elle.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Découverte d'un nouveau Monde<strong>

_Cher Père,_

_J'ignore où je suis et comment rentrer à la maison. Cependant certaines de mes questions ont trouvé des réponses. Je m'appelle Harry James Potter et je suis un sorcier._

J'entends d'ici vos remarques et votre scepticisme sur une supposée magie, mais ici c'est le terme que l'on emploi pour désigner les personnes possédant des pouvoirs semblables aux miens.

_Je me suis réveillé le 31 juillet 1991 dans ce qui m'a tout d'abord semblé être un hôpital mais, j'ai découvert plus tard qu'il s'agissait en réalité de l'infirmerie d'une école dénommée Poudlard. L'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, m'a expliqué qu'on m'avait trouvé aux abords d'un village voisin et qu'on m'avait conduit ici.)_

_J'ai eu du mal à m'acclimater à cette nouvelle existence._

_Ici le monde est divisé en deux : d'un côté les sorciers et de l'autre les êtres sans pouvoir magique appelés Moldus. Les interactions entre les deux mondes sont rares, plus rares encore que les interactions entre les humains et les phénomènes._

_Vivre dans le monde de la magie c'est comme vivre dans un conte pour enfant, le monde qui m'entoure est merveilleux et il semble figé dans le temps._

_Les sorciers portent des robes, écrivent avec une plume sur du parchemin et s'éclairent à la bougie._

_Le courrier, ici, est délivré par des chouettes ou des hiboux, bien loin des pigeons que vous affectionnez tant._

_On m'a expliqué que les sorciers entraient à l'école à l'âge de 11 ans et qu'ils y suivaient 7 ans de formation dans la maîtrise de leur pouvoir._

_La seule école de magie de Grande Bretagne étant Poudlard, je me vois donc contraint d'y poursuivre mon éducation._

_Je suis resté dans cette école tout le mois d'août, cela m'a permis de me familiariser avec le labyrinthe qu'est cette bâtisse .Poudlard est un immense château où je me suis perdu un nombre incalculable de fois._

_Le parc qui l'entoure est magnifique, mais la forêt ne me semble gère accueillante, pas plus que le lac._

_La bibliothèque, cependant, me semble remplie de trésors qu'il me tarde de découvrir._

_La veille de la rentrée scolaire, le garde-chasse, Hagrid, m'a emmené dans une avenue marchande sorcière, appelée Le Chemin de Traverse, qui se situe à Londres à l'arrière d'un pub nommé Le Chaudron Baveur._

_J'ai été guidé jusqu'à la banque Gringotts, tenue par des Gobelins et là, j'ai découvert que jamais plus je ne serais privé de quoi que ce soit, je me suis retrouvé face à un coffre renfermant plus d'or que je n'en avais jamais vu. Il semblerait que mes parents biologiques m'aient laissé leur fortune._

_Je n'avais pas pensé à eux jusqu'à présent, après tout, tout ce dont je me souviens de mon enfance avant de vous rencontrer, n'était que noirceur et douleur._

_Mais j'ai quand même cherché à connaître mes origines, Oncle James m'ayant déjà fait remarquer qu'il était impossible pour un homme de savoir où il va s'il ne sait pas d'où il vient._

_Mes parents biologiques s'appelaient James et Lily Potter, c'était apparemment des gens bien qui se sont sacrifiés pour que je puisse vivre._

_Selon Hagrid, mes parents étaient recherchés par un puissant mage noir, si puissant qu'il n'a pas pu prononcer son nom._

_Ce mage noir les a retrouvés, il a d'abord tué mon père biologique, puis ma mère a donné sa vie pour moi et lorsque le mage noir a voulu me lancer le sort mortel qui avait déjà ôté deux vies, il s'est retourné contre lui, ne me laissant que la cicatrice présente sur mon front._

_J'ai survécu à un sort qui est pourtant des plus mortel, ce qui est sans doute l'explication au fait que chaque sorcier que je croise me dévisage. J'ai pris l'habitude d'être dévisagé lorsque vous m'emmeniez à Oxford avec vous père._

_Mais les regards que je reçois ici sont plus que de la simple curiosité et je n'aime pas cela._

_Un autre détail m'a également troublé au cours de cette journée. Lorsque nous sommes allé acheter ma baguette magique, outil indispensable pour lancer un sort, le vendeur, M. Ollivander à eut une réaction étrange. Apparemment la baguette qui m'a « choisi » a pour cœur une plume de phénix. Chose étrange, ce phénix n'a donné qu'une seule autre plume. Plume qui se trouve être dans la baguette du mage noir qui a tué mes parents. Le fait que cette seconde baguette appartienne à un sorcier aussi puissant a troublé M. Ollivander, il semblerait, d'après lui, que je sois amené à faire de « grandes choses » comme il dit. _

_Hagrid a également profité de cette sortie pour m'offrir un cadeau pour mon anniversaire : une magnifique chouette blanche que j'ai baptisé Hedwige._

_La rentrée des classes a eu lieu aujourd'hui et le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, m'a autorisé à faire le voyage en train comme tous les autres étudiants. J'y ai fait la connaissance de plusieurs camarades de mon année : Ronald Weasley, un garçon roux et qui vient, semble-t-il, d'une famille sorcière peu aisé, Hermione Granger, une fille de Moldu qui semble très intelligente, quoiqu'un peu arrogante, Neville Londubat qui semble être un garçon très timide et enfin Drago Malefoy, un aristocrate sorcier arrogant et orgueilleux qui m'a tout de suite paru très antipathique._

_Lorsque nous sommes finalement arrivés à destination en début de soirée, Hagrid nous a conduits à Poudlard en nous faisant traverser le lac._

_Le Château, vu du lac, alors que la nuit était tombée, était magnifique, plus beau que tout ce qui m'avait été donné de voir jusqu'à maintenant._

_Une fois arrivés au château, le professeur McGonagall nous a conduit dans une petite pièce et nous a annoncé que nous allions être répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons qui divise l'école de Poudlard._

_Les quatre maisons portent les noms de Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle._

_C'est un item datant du temps des fondateurs de l'école, appelé le Choixpeau Magique, qui nous reparti en fonction de nos qualités._

_Pour entrer dans la maison Gryffondor, il faut posséder du courage, de la force et de la hardiesse._

_Pour être admis dans la maison Serdaigle, il faut être créatif, érudit et intelligent._

_Pour rejoindre la maison Poufsouffle, on doit être juste, loyal et patient._

_Pour être accepté dans la maison Serpentard, il est obligatoire d'être ambitieux, déterminé et rusé._

_Le Choixpeau a beaucoup hésité pour ma répartition, selon lui chacune une des quatre maisons aurait pu me convenir, mais il m'a finalement envoyé à Gryffondor, avec Ron, Hermione et Neville._

_Au moment où je vous écris cette missive, très cher père, je suis dans les quartiers des Gryffondor, la tour de la maison Gryffondor est aux couleurs du blason, tout ici est soit rouge soit doré. Le rouge n'est pas vraiment ma couleur préféré, mais je pense que je pourrai m'y habituer au bout de quelques temps._

_Il est déjà tard et les cours commencent demain matin. J'essayerai de vous faire parvenir cette lettre grâce à Hedwige dès l'aube._

_J'espère de tout cœur vous revoir assez vite, très cher père, et souhaiterai que vous donniez de mes nouvelles à mes oncles et ma tante._

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Votre fils, Harry._

Hélène replia lentement la lettre, elle ne put que constater l'excitation des plus jeunes face à un monde où tout semblait être possible.

Nikola et John, eux semblaient perplexes, l'apparition des phénomènes pouvaient être expliquée grâce aux aléas de la génétique, mais pour des scientifiques, le concept de la magie était impossible, une force qui ne pouvait être expliquée scientifiquement ne pouvait exister.

Du coté des enfants, henry semblai être le plus emballé par ce nouveau monde.

- Ca doit être génial comme monde, vous imaginez, pouvoir tout faire d'un coup de baguette magique, c'est trop cool, s'exclama Henry.

- C'est vrai que ça m'a l'air intéressant, concéda Will, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'habiller avec des robes.

La grimace de Wil, Henry et Declan à cette remarque fit éclater de rire Kate et sourire Helen. Un passage de la lettre fut cependant soulevé par Will.

- Vous emmeniez Harry à Oxford, Tesla ?

-Vous savez, à l'époque, avec nos activités disons… peu conventionnelles, je ne pouvais me permettre de laisser Harry avec une Nanny, surtout que j'avais remarqué qu'il était différent. Il arrivait souvent des choses étranges lorsqu'il était avec nous. A cette époque, l'intolérance régnait, tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire était honni, je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque donc, la plupart du temps, il restait avec moi.

- Je me souviendrai toujours de la tête de Nigel lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé avec les cheveux verts après avoir effrayé le garçon, se souvint Druitt avec un sourire amusé.

- Trop cool, murmura Henry impressionné, amenant un sourire à apparaître sur les visages d'Helen et de Nikola.

- Quand il parle de ses oncles et de sa tante…, se renseigna Will

- Il parle de nous, répondit Helen, Harry a vécu 6 ans avec nous et si Nikola était un père pour lui, John, Nigel, James et moi, étions ses oncles et tante.

- Une sacré famille, commenta Declan arrachant un sourire à l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

Henry eut alors un ricanement moqueur, ce qui lui valut des regards interrogateurs de la part des autres.

- C'est rien, je me disais juste que Druitt et Tesla auraient eu leurs places à Serpentard et que ça aurait fini en massacre.

- Oui Serpentard pourrait leur convenir, reconnu Will, Magnus aurai été à Gryffondor et Watson à Serdaigle.

- Et nous quatre à Gryffondor aussi, compléta Kate

- Non je pense que Henry et Declan auraient été à Poufsouffle, rectifia Will, ce qui poussa Henry à émettre un cri de protestation.

- Selon moi, Nikola aurait aussi eu une place à Serdaigle, fit alors remarquer Helen.

Les enfants échangèrent un regard et Will et Henry, qui avait eu le plus de contact avec Tesla, eurent une moue dubitative. Depuis que ce nouveau Sanctuaire était en place, Tesla semblait préférer aller dans le sens de la marche et aider Magnus plutôt que de suivre sa propre route en parallèle. Ce nouveau comportement avait poussé les collaborateurs d'Helen à lui faire de plus en plus confiance. Pourtant, au fond, il n'avait pas vraiment changé, il restait toujours aussi imprévisible.

Nikola posa son regard sur le paquet de lettre et prit la suivant qu'il tendit à John. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de pouvoir se fier à sa voix.

John décacheta la lettre et commença sa lecture.

- _Cher Père. Vous ne pouvez imaginer la peine que j'ai eu en m'apercevant que mes lettres ne pourraient vous atteindre, ma peine est cependant relayée au second plan dans mon esprit tant les cours que nous recevons ici sont prenants …_


	3. Chapter 2 Cours, Quidditch… et Halloween

Voilà la suite, j'ai essayé de la rendre plus vivante suivant le conseil de Aurysadik, si vous avez d'autres remarques ou encouragement (surtout les encouragements ^^) n'hésitez pas, je ferais de mon mieux.

Je tenais également à vous prévenir, que je reprends les cours à partir du 13 février et donc il est possible que je mette plus de temps pour écrire et poster la suite, mais je vais faire de mon mieux, pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre, je sais ce que c'est que d'attendre la suite d'une histoire qui vous intéresse )

Je remercie une fois encore **Didou27**, pour la correction de se chapitre

Bonne lecture !

O

O

O

* * *

><p>O<p>

O

o

**Chapitre 2 : Cours, Quidditch… et Halloween !**

O

O

O

O

o

_Cher Père. _

_Vous ne pouvez vous imaginer la peine que j'ai eut en m'apercevant que mes lettres ne pourraient vous atteindre, ma peine est cependant relayée au second plan dans mon esprit tant les cours que nous recevons ici sont prenants._

_Il y a métamorphose, enseigné par le professeur McGonagall, lors de son premier cours, elle s'était transformée en chat pour nous accueillir, elle est une animagus, d'après ce que j'ai compris, certain sorcier ont la capacité de se transformer en un animal qui lui correspond. Je suis allé la voir à la fin du cours pour lui exprimer mon souhait de devenir moi aussi animagus, vous me connaissez père, j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à attirer les ennuis et j'ai pensé que cette capacité pourrai m'être utile, mais le professeur McGonagall a refusé, prétextant mon jeune age. Ensuite il a enchantement, enseigné par le professeur Flitwick, un drôle de personnage assez amusant, en fait, je pense que les cours d'enchantement seront assez détendus par rapport à d'autre. Je suis par contre peu attiré par la botanique, même si je fais des efforts dans cette matière, ou par l'histoire de la magie. Sérieusement père, le professeur de cette matière est tellement soporifique que même oncle James se serait endormi._

_On suit également un cours intitulé « défense contre les forces du mal » ou on apprend principalement à se défendre contre tout type de créature et de danger, cours très utile dans mon cas vous en conviendrez. Le cours, qui a mes yeux sera le plus simple est celui d'astronomie, grâce aux leçons que me donnait oncle Nigel. _

_J'ai aussi Potion, enseigné par le professeur Rogue et vu sa manière d'enseigner, je ne suis pas sûr de briller dans cette matière. De toute évidence, le professeur Rogue me voue une haine féroce, bien que je n'ai rien fait pour la mériter, ajoutez à cela le fait qu'il est très partial et qu'il favorise Serpentard et méprise les Gryffondor. Pour notre premier cours, il a voulut me piéger avec des questions, pensant sans doute que j'ignorais les réponses et qu'il pourrait ainsi en profiter pour me tourner en dérision (Je vous assure, père, que sa haine envers moi n'a pas de limite). Malheureusement pour lui, j'ai passé le mois d'août à Poudlard et en particulier dans sa bibliothèque, ajoutez à ça le fait que je possède une mémoire absolue, il n'a pas pu m'avoir, ce qui l'a rendu encore plus haineux si cela est possible. Mon cours préféré aura été sans conteste le cours de vol sur balais. Et là j'imagine sans mal le sourire moqueur que vous avez ou bien le reniflement de mépris venant de votre part, mais voler est une expérience merveilleuse, j'ai l'impression d'être libre, de laisser tous mes problèmes sur le sol, c'est libérateur, plus encore que les balades à cheval que je faisais avec grand-père. Mais vous me connaissez, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'attirer les ennuis, pendant le cours de vol, Neville, le garçon timide, est tombé de son balai faisant tomber un objet à terre et Drago, le garçon arrogant, a profité du départ du professeur de vol, qui accompagnait Neville à l'infirmerie, pour s'emparer de l'objet, alors je suis allé le reprendre… dans les airs puisque Drago s'était envolé avec. Une fois l'objet récupéré, je suis retourné sur la terre ferme, pour être intercepté par le professeur McGonagall. Cette histoire aurait put mal finir, si je n'étais pas aussi chanceux. Dans ce monde, il existe un sport : le Quidditch, qui se pratique sur un balai. Pour résumer deux équipes s'affrontent, chaque équipe est composée de 7 joueurs : Un gardien, trois poursuiveurs, deux batteurs et un attrapeur. Le jeu se joue avec trois types de balles : un souaffle, deux cognards et un vif d'or. Le terrain lui est ovale et possède trois buts de chaque côté (trois anneaux placés en haut d'immense mats). Pour marquer des points les poursuiveurs doivent se passez le souaffle et marquer des buts, le gardien étant là pour les en empêcher. Pour corser le jeu les deux cognards sont lâchés, ces balles ont été ensorcelées pour frapper tous les joueurs qui passent à leur portée, d'où l'importance des batteurs qui doivent renvoyer les cognards sur les joueurs adverses. Pour ma part, grâce à mon habilité au vol démontrée pendant le cours, j'ai été introduit dans l'équipe en tant qu'attrapeur, l'attrapeur est le seul qui peut mettre fin au match en capturant le vif d'or, une petite balle ailée d'environ 5 cm de diamètre. Je me suis bien sûr interrogé sur mes capacités en vol et j'ai appris que mon père biologique avait lui aussi été attrapeur, ici tout le monde m'affirme que j'ai le vol dans le sang. J'imagine qu'on verra cela pendant le premier match._

_La vie suit son court à Poudlard, bien que j'aie été interpellé par une histoire de cambriolage à la banque Gringotts qui est pourtant, selon mes camarades d'école, un endroit totalement inviolable, les autorités n'ont aucune piste. Je suis sûr qu'oncle James aurait déjà trouvé le coupable. Mais le plus bizarre dans ce cambriolage c'est qu'ils n'ont rien put prendre puisque le coffre avait été vidé par Hagrid le jour où nous sommes allé acheter mes affaires scolaires. Si cette histoire concerne l'école, peut être que je devrais essayer de résoudre cette énigme. Enigme dont le secret est des plus importants aux vues de ce que j'ai découvert par la suite. Draco n'avait de toute évidence pas apprécié mon entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch, il m'a provoqué en duel dans une salle de classe vide après le couvre-feu, duel que j'ai, bien entendu, accepté, puisqu'il s'agissait de défendre mon honneur. Mais de toute évidence cet aristocrate n'en a aucun, il n'a pas dénié se montrer et de plus je suis persuadé qu'il a averti le concierge. Moi-même, ainsi que Ron, Hermione et Neville, qui avaient tenu à m'accompagner, avons réussit à fuir pour nous retrouver bloqués dans un couloir que le directeur avait interdit en début d'année. Je peux à présent comprendre pourquoi, il y avait dans ce couloir un énorme molosse pas vraiment amical, un chien à trois têtes qui faisait environ 3 mètres au garrot, je vous laisse imaginer notre frayeur, mais elle ne m'a pas empêché de remarquer la trappe sous l'une de ses pattes, oncle James m'a toujours dit que pour être un bon enquêteur, il fallait faire attention aux détails. Pour moi la tentative de vol et la présence du chien dans l'école m'indiquent une chose : l'objet retiré du coffre par Hagrid était important ou bien avait suffisamment de valeur pour que le directeur prenne le risque de le garder dans l'école sous la protection du chien._

_Hier a eu lieu une fête dont j'ignorais l'existence : Halloween, l'école était décorée de citrouille et de fausse chauve-souris et une fois de plus mon talent pour m'attirer des ennuis a fait son œuvre : un Troll s'est introduit dans l'école. Le directeur a demandé à ce que les élèves soient reconduits dans leur salle commune et nous nous dirigions vers celle-ci lorsque j'ai remarqué qu'Hermione n'était pas là. Après un interrogatoire rapide de mes camarades j'ai appris qu'elle avait passé l'après midi dans les toilettes des filles à pleurer. Inquiet pour elle j'ai décidé d'aller la chercher, je peux entendre d'ici vos remarques sur la stupidité de ce geste alors qu'il aurait juste fallut que je prévienne un adulte, mais dans la panique je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Je ne vais pas décrire en détail mon aventure, qui ne doit sûrement pas vous plaire père, vous qui avez toujours été très protecteur, mais Ron et moi avons réussi à venir à bout du Troll avant l'arrivée des professeurs, cette aventure m'aura au moins permis de gagner l'amitié d'Hermione, ainsi qu'une nouvelle pièce du mystère sur lequel je travaille. J'ai remarqué que le professeur Rogue avait été mordu à la jambe, sûrement par le chien du couloir interdit, ce qui expliquerait la présence du Troll qui aurait servit comme diversion._

_Tout ça pour dire que je me suis plus ou moins habitué à la vie ici, à Poudlard, même si ma « célébrité » me pèse de jour en jour. Oui je suis riche, oui je suis célèbre, mais moi tout ce que je souhaite c'est rentrer à la maison, vous me manquez père. Ma famille me manque, mais je garde espoir, ma famille est composée des plus grands génies du monde, je suis sûr que vous me retrouverez._

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Votre fils, Harry._

O

O

O

O

O

- Et bien, s'exclama Druitt, il n'avait pas l'air de s'ennuyer dans son école, à peine deux mois là-bas et il s'attirait déjà des ennuis. Ca doit être de famille.

Cette remarque lui valut un regard noir de la part de Tesla, même si ce dernier n'en pensait pas moins.

- Ce qui m'intrigue, ce serait plutôt le fait qu'il ne semble pas y avoir de cours plus normaux, comme la physique ou la chimie, remarque Henry

- C'est vrai qu'à part l'astronomie qui est aussi étudiée dans certaines de nos écoles, le reste des matières sont propre à la magie, approuva Declan

- Griffin lui donnait des cours d'astronomie ? demande Will

- Nous lui en donnions tous Will, répondit Helen, chacun d'entre nous prenait le temps de lui enseigner à lire, écrire, compter.

- Harry a toujours aimé regarder les étoiles, commenta Tesla d'une voie songeuse tout en regardant l'enfant endormis dans la pièce d'à côté, alors lorsqu'il l'a su, Nigel s'est mis en tête de lui apprendre le nom des étoiles et des constellations. Il a toujours été très curieux.

- Ce qui a bien faillit te tuer, se souvint Druitt

- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, John, le reprit Magnus suite aux exclamations de surprise des enfants. Nikola amenait Harry tous les dimanches au Sanctuaire de Londres, pour que père et moi passions du temps avec lui, d'ailleurs Harry y fait référence dans sa lettre.

- Le fameux grand-père, releva Will

- Oui, acquiesça Helen, un jour Harry a échappé à notre surveillance, nous l'avons cherché pendant des heures sans succès, je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi inquiet que ce jour là Nikola.

- Je lui avais promis de le protéger, avoua Nikola, et à peine quelques jours plus tard il disparaissait.

- Vous l'avez retrouvé finalement ? demanda Henry

- C'est mon père qui nous l'a ramené, apparemment Harry avait réussit à trouver les écuries et voyant qu'il ne semblait pas avoir peur des chevaux, mon père l'a emmené faire un tour. Après ce jour, j'ai bien cru que tu ne ramènerais plus Harry, se souvint Helen.

- Il n'arrêtait pas de me parler de chevaux et de la balade qu'il avait fait avec Grégory, expliqua Nikola, je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il ne pourrait plus en faire, et qui plus est qu'il ne verrait plus son « Grand-Père ».

Cette justification arracha un sourire à Helen, elle savait que Nikola n'avait jamais rien put refuser à l'enfant, pas si c'était dans ses moyens en tout cas, d'ailleurs maintenant qu'elle y pensait son propre père non plus ne pouvais rien lui refuser, il fallait dire qu'Harry, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, ne demandait presque rien. Elle se demanda pendant un instant quelle vie il avait du avoir avant que Nikola ne le trouve. Malheureusement, cette question resterait sans réponse car il semblerait qu'Harry ne se souvienne de rien avant la rencontre avec son ami vampire, si ce n'était son nom. Sur le moment elle avait trouvé cela étrange, puis après plusieurs recherches, elle avait compris que si Harry devait se souvenir de quelque chose il devrait le faire seul, alors elle avait arrêté de chercher.

- Il semble, dans tous les cas, emballé par cette histoire de mystère et d'enquête, remarqua Will

Cette remarque fit sourire Nikola et Helen, et ricaner John.

- Il faut bien avouer que sa première enquête aura été un succès, remarqua John

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait été ravi du coupable par contre, remarqua Nikola

- Quelle enquête ? demanda Will

- Et bien nous avions été invités par mon père dans un manoir situé en Irlande, raconta Helen. Nigel, John, James, Nikola, Harry ainsi que moi-même devions y passer le week-end. Il y avait également avec nous une cuisinière et deux femmes de chambre. C'est le deuxième jour que le vol à été constaté, il manquait une boite à biscuit. Harry a alors demandé à James d'enquêter, il voulait voir le travail de déduction de James à l'œuvre, mais il a refusé.

- Harry a donc décidé d'enquêter seul, continua Tesla, il a interrogé tous le monde, a observé le placard où était rangé la boite et à la fin de la seconde journée, il a réunit tout le monde dans le salon, il a exposé ses preuves, ainsi que les témoignages et a finalement désigné le coupable de ce vol : James Watson.

- Je n'avais jamais vu James aussi rouge, ricana Druitt

- James avait eu une fringale pendant la nuit et était descendu pour prendre de quoi manger sans que cela ne se sache, expliqua Magnus.

- Il a dû éviter la cuisinière tout le reste du séjour, ricana de nouveau Druitt, amusé par la déconvenue de son défunt ami.

- Harry était très fier d'avoir résolût sa première enquête, se souvint Nikola en regardant son garçon avec tendresse.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Nikola, tu étais le plus fier des deux, remarqua Helen avec un doux sourire.

Les enfants, eux, étaient amusés à l'idée que Watson se soit fait avoir par un enfant. Declan, qui avait été sous le commandement du détective, connaissait bien sûr les penchants de son mentor pour les gâteaux et autre viennoiserie, mais de là à les voler.

Will lui, regardait surtout Tesla, il lui était difficile d'imaginer l'homme en tant que père et pourtant en voyant la façon dont il regardait Harry, il était évident que l'homme aimait son fils et avait sans doute été un bon père d'après les remarques dans les lettres. L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était si différent de l'homme qu'il pensait connaître que cela lui sembla surréaliste, mais la différence de comportement pouvait sans doute s'expliquer par la perte de l'enfant. Will connaissait la douleur de perdre un parent, il n'osait imaginer la douleur de perdre un enfant.

Will sortit de ses réflexions en avisant la lettre qui était devant ses yeux, il la prit et hésita. Que Magnus ou Druitt lisent ces lettres était normal, mais lui, ne connaissait pas Harry, et il n'était pas particulièrement proche de Tesla. Pourtant, en voyant le sourire de Magnus, il comprit que de toute évidence Tesla les voyait déjà, eux, les enfants, comme des membres de leur vieille famille. Will décacheta donc la lettre et commença sa lecture.

- Cher Père. Il semblerait que ce monde remplis de magie soit plus dangereux pour moi que je ne l'avais alors imaginé…


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mystères et boules de neige

Bonjours à vous cher lecteur,

Je sais que je m'y prends un peut tôt, mais j'ai besoin de votre avis en ce qui concerne le Patronus d'Harry, il est évident qu'il se servira d'un souvenir avec Tesla pour le créer, il ne pourra donc pas avoir la forme d'un cerf, si vous avez des idées envoyez les par reviews.

Merci et bonne lecture

O

Je remercie **Didou 27 **pour la correction de ce chapitre.

O

**Chapitre 3 : Mystères et boules de neige **

O

O

O

O

_Cher Père. _

_Il semblerait que ce monde remplis de magie soit plus dangereux pour moi que je ne l'avais alors imaginé. Après de nombreux entraînements, le jour de mon premier match de Quidditch est arrivé, j'étais très nerveux et en même temps impatient d'essayer le balai neuf que le professeur McGonagall m'avait fourni : un nimbus 2000, le meilleur sur le marché selon Ron. Nous jouions contre Serpentard, le match avait commencé depuis un certain temps déjà et j'ai commencé à perdre le contrôle de mon balai, j'avais déjà perdu le contrôle d'un cheval et c'était à peu près la même chose, le balai voulait me désarçonner. Finalement j'ai repris le contrôle et j'ai pu gagner le match, ce ne fut que plus tard, pendant la fête de la victoire, qu'Hermione m'appris qu'on avait jeté un maléfice à mon balai pour le rendre incontrôlable. Pour mettre fin à ce maléfice, Hermione a dut détourner l'attention de celui qui lançait le sort, apparemment c'était le professeur Rogue, mais je suis sceptique à ce sujet. Après tout, la haine de Rogue à mon encontre est connue de tous, je ne pense pas qu'il soit idiot au point de faire quelque chose d'aussi visible contre moi, car il serait alors immédiatement suspecté. _

_Mais il semblerait que mes condisciples ne soient pas d'accord avec moi._

_En tous cas la journée du match aura été riche en surprise, j'ai en effet put récolter un indice de plus dans mon enquête. A la fin du match, Ron, Hermione et moi sommes allé boire un thé chez Hagrid, qui et je me permets de faire la remarque et pire que vous lorsqu'il s'agit de cuisiner père. Nous avons parlé du couloir interdit et du chien qui s'y trouve. Figurez-vous que la bête en question appartient à Hagrid et qu'il s'appelle Touffu. _

_Malheureusement, vous restez le maître dans l'art de nommer les choses, père. Je cherche toujours quelqu'un qui pourra un jour vous détrôner. Mais je me rends compte que trouver d'aussi mauvaises formulations doit vous prendre un temps fou…_

_Au cours de cette conversation, nous avons aussi apprit que l'objet était une affaire entre Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel. Et malgré nos recherches nous n'avons pu trouver aucune information sur cet homme avant les vacances de Noël et le départ d'Hermione._

_Ce premier Noël loin de vous père aura été un enfer, chaque jour vous me manquez un peu plus. Heureusement que j'ai toujours sur moi la montre à gousset que vous n'avez offert, elle me remonte le moral lorsque je me sens mal. Malgré mon humeur des plus noire pour ce Noël, j'ai quand même, à ma plus grande surprise, reçu des cadeaux : des gâteaux et un pull de la part de Mme Weasley, la mère de Ron et surtout une cape d'invisibilité qui aurait apparemment appartenu à mon père biologique. Cette cape me permet de devenir aussi invisible qu'oncle Nigel, mais moi je n'ai pas besoin de me déshabiller, ce qui est plutôt utile en hiver._

_J'ai donc profité du peu de monde dans le château et de ma cape pour entrer dans la Réserve, une partie de la bibliothèque interdite aux élèves, à moins d'avoir l'autorisation d'un professeur. J'ai bien fait d'emporter ma cape j'ai ainsi put éviter le concierge et Rogue. Cette même nuit, je suis entré dans une salle vide ou presque. Dans le fond de la pièce il y a avait un grand miroir sur lequel il était inscrit « Risèd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej », il ne m'aura pas fallut longtemps pour décrire ce message et curieux, je me suis approché et c'est notre famille que j'ai vu, vous étiez derrière moi, votre main sur mon épaule et je voyais le sourire de tante Helen et de mes oncles derrière vous. Je suis revenu de nombreux soir pour voir notre famille, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore ne vienne à moi et ne m'annonce qu'il allait déplacer le miroir pour mon propre bien. Selon lui de nombreux sorciers seraient devenus fous en contemplant le miroir du Risèd. _

_Il fallait que j'arrive à me détacher du passé pour vivre ma vie, aller de l'avant, alors j'ai pris une décision : j'allais vivre le moment présent et trouver un moyen de rentrer à la maison, je ne devais pas me laisser abattre, vous ne l'auriez jamais voulu père. Je me suis donc rapproché des autres élèves restés à Poudlard et le reste des vacances a été bien plus joyeux. Nous passions nos journées entre confection de bonhomme de neige et bataille de boules de neige. Et nous avons bien sûr passé un certain temps à patiner sur le lac une fois que les professeurs eurent solidifiés la glace. J'ai même réussit à convaincre le professeur Flitwick de faire de la luge avec moi. De vous à moi père, il ne m'a pas été bien difficile de le convaincre, il semblait encore plus impatient que moi._

_Ce ne fut qu'a la rentrée que je fus de nouveau plongé dans mon enquête. Hermione avait semble-t-il trouvé pendant les vacances qui était Nicolas Flamel. Cet homme était alchimiste, en fait, il était le seul alchimiste ayant réussi à créer la pierre philosophale. Je savais dès cet instant ce que le professeur Dumbledore tentait de protéger._

_Malgré cette révélation, pour le moins inquiétante, j'avais également ma vie d'étudiant à mener, ainsi que ma vie d'attrapeur, ainsi le jour de mon second match arriva, je vous épargnerai les détails sur ma manière de voler qui ne vous plairait pas, sachez juste que j'ai permis à mon équipe d'obtenir une nouvelle victoire que nous avons célébré toute la soirée d'hier. Après cette petite fête, je suis allé faire un tour dans le château, n'ayant pas sommeil, une fois encore ma cape d'invisibilité m'aura été utile, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Rogue et le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Quirrell, qui bégaye tout le temps. Rogue m'a semblé menacer Quirrell au sujet de quelque chose que je n'ai pu saisir. _

_Maintenant que j'y pense la seule chose à laquelle cette conversation me fait penser c'est la pierre cachée quelque part sous la trappe du couloir interdit. Mais pourquoi Rogue voudrait-il la pierre ? Il est un maître des potions reconnu, l'or ne doit pas l'intéresser aux vues de la fortune qu'il a dut amasser avec les potions qu'il a créé. Quant à l'élixir de longue vie que l'on peut fabriquer grâce à la pierre, pour tout vous avouer père, je pourrai comprendre qu'il veuille une vie plus longue pour pouvoir continuer à créer des potions, vous êtes après tous vous-même immortel, mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas tous simplement en demander à M. Flamel ? Si c'est pour une noble cause, je ne pense pas qu'il refuserait. Non, malgré les apparences je ne pense pas que ce soit Rogue qui cherche à voler la pierre, le problème est que je n'ai pas d'autre suspect, j'imagine qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre et voir._

_Je pense à vous tous chaque jour._

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Votre fils, Harry._

O

O

O

O

O

O

William referma la lettre et regarda autour de lui pour connaître les réactions de chacun. Si Henry et Kate ricanaient encore au souvenir de certains passages, il ne restait sur les lèvres de Magnus qu'un fin sourire, alors que celui de Druitt était clairement moqueur. Ignorant ce qui se passait derrière lui, Tesla observait son fils avec un froncement de sourcils, de toute évidence certains passages ne lui avaient pas plu. Will avait d'ailleurs hésité avant de les lire, il n'était pas suicidaire. Ce fut un coup de poing dans le mur à côté de la vitre qui attira l'attention de tous sur le vampire.

- Nikola ! s'exclama Helen, je suis sure qu'Harry n'a pas voulut…

- Même pas six mois, la coupa Nikola, il n'était la bas que depuis six mois et il avait déjà risqué sa vie à deux reprises et ils osent appeler ça une école !

Helen remarqua les légers tremblements de son ami, Nikola était furieux, mais pas contre Harry, il était en colère contre les adultes de l'école qui n'étaient, semble-t-il, pas capable de protéger leurs élèves.

- Il est toujours en vie, mec ! fit remarquer Henry, et puis il est en sécurité maintenant, pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr qu'il l'est, affirma Kate, et on gardera un œil sur lui, nous aussi.

Declan approuva scellant lui aussi cette promesse de toujours veiller sur l'enfant. Will et Henry, eux semblaient plus qu'inquiets, ils n'avaient jamais vu Tesla dans un tel état. En réalité, ils ne se souvenaient pas avoir déjà vu l'homme autrement que sarcastique et arrogant. Druitt voyant l'état de Tesla décida de changer de sujet.

- Je suis surpris qu'il ait encore la montre que tu lui avais offert Nikola.

- Il a toujours fait attention à ses affaires, répliqua Tesla en se calmant peu à peu.

- Je me souviens très bien de ce noël, affirma Magnus, c'était le premier qu'il passait avec nous et il était encore un peu malade.

- Je l'avais trouvé quelques jours plutôt, raconta Nikola.

Les enfants s'étaient approchés pour écouter cette histoire du passé avec attention, Magnus ne leur parlait que très rarement de ce qu'elle avait vécu.

- Comme vous le savez, j'avais amené l'enfant à Helen pour qu'elle puisse le soigner. Il était évident qu'il avait été battu. Il était en permanence effrayé, par tous, y compris par moi, bien que je semblais lui inspirer un peu plus confiance que les autres.

- Ca a été un enfer de le soigner, croyez-moi, soupira Helen, il se recroquevillait dès que je m'approchais trop près, finalement j'ai dû l'endormir. Il semblait tellement perdu et effrayé que nous avons décidé avec Nikola qu'il resterait avec nous pour le réveillon de noël.

- Helen nous a prévenus de la présence du petit, pour que nous ne lui fassions pas trop peur, continua Druitt

- Et c'est à table que nous avons rencontré les premières difficultés, repris Nikola, Harry était assis avec nous, mais il ne mangeait pas et lorsque nous lui avons demandé pourquoi, il nous a répondu qu'il n'avait pas le droit de manger le soir du réveillon.

- Le plus terrible dans tout ça et je l'ignorais à ce moment là, c'est qu'il était amnésique, souffla Helen.

- Comment ça, il ne se souvenait de rien ? demanda Will

- Non, rien du tout, hormis certaines « règles », répondit Helen avec tristesse. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'avait été sa vie, combien elle avait dû être dure pour lui, si malgré son amnésie, il s'était souvenu de ces règles qui semblaient régir sa vie.

- Comment avez-vous fait alors ? demanda Declan

- Je lui ai dit que dans cette maison, le Sanctuaire de Londres, il était interdit aux enfants de ne pas manger, répondit Tesla. Mon plan a fonctionné puisque qu'il a mangé, un peu.

- Toute la soirée n'a été qu'une succession d'ordre pour que Harry arrête de se comporter comme un serviteur, se souvient Helen

- Serviteur, s'offusqua Nikola, moi j'aurai dit esclave vu la manière dont il se comportait. Le plus difficile aura été de lui faire accepter le cadeau que je lui avais fait.

- La fameuse montre à gousset ? demanda Will

Tesla acquiesça et devint songeur au souvenir de cette nuit, son regard posé sur son enfant. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

- Je lui ai dit qu'il ne retournerait pas chez ces gens. Qu'il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter, qu'il était un petit garçon et non pas un monstre comme il le répétait depuis son réveil et qu'il avait lui aussi droit à un cadeau. Je lui ai tendu le paquet et il n'a pas osé l'ouvrir tout de suite, il le regardait semblant ne pas y croire et il s'est mis à pleurer, je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire, alors je l'ai pris dans mes bras et j'ai essayé de le calmer. L'aube commençait à se lever lorsqu'il a finalement accepté son cadeau. Après cette soirée je suis resté au Sanctuaire le temps qu'il se rétablisse, il semblait mieux accepter les soins d'Helen lorsque j'étais là.

- Et lorsqu'il a été rétabli vous l'avez adopté ? demanda Kate

- Bien sur que non, répliqua Helen amusée, il a fallut un an à notre très cher Nikola pour ouvrir les yeux et s'apercevoir qu'Harry le voyait comme une figure paternelle et que lui, le voyait comme son fils. Lorsqu'il a fait cette constatation, il a adopté Harry bien sûr.

- Moi j'ai trouvé que les papiers d'adoption signés avaient été un très beau cadeau de noël, remarqua Nikola boudeur.

- Pas autant que la montre apparemment, constata Druitt

- Je me souviens que tu avais reçu une magnifique robe, pour le premier noël d'Harry, dit Nikola en regardant Helen, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère qui était plus que tendue.

- Je me souviens surtout que tu n'arrêtais pas de me regarder durant cette soirée alors que j'étais fiancée à John.

- Comment pouvais-je ne pas te regarder Helen tu étais sublime dans ta magnifique robe bleue, se justifia Nikola

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui, approuva Druitt.

Face à de tels compliments Helen rougit légèrement, alors que Druitt et Tesla échangeaient un sourire complice, ravi du petit tour qu'ils avaient joué à leur amie.

- Vous les avez toujours ces robes Doc ? demanda Kate intéressée.

- Oui je dois les avoir quelque part pourquoi ? répondit Magnus

- Comme ça, pour savoir, répondit évasivement Kate.

- Ce ne serait pas pour plaire à un certain Garris par hasard ? demanda Henry taquin.

- Moi au moins j'essaye de faire des efforts, répliqua Kate, et toi c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as porté un costume pour plaire à Erika

La légère grimace d'Henry lui répondit, et alors que Kate se détournait de lui pour voir avec Magnus si elle pouvait lui emprunter l'une de ses robes, le jeune HAP se tourna vers les hommes du groupe à la recherche de soutien. Will n'avait aucun costume dans le Sanctuaire de la Terre Creuse et Druitt était trop grand, Henry fit donc ses yeux de loup battu à Tesla en lui demandant s'il pouvait lui emprunter l'un de ces costumes. Le soupir exaspéré de Tesla, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, mais cela le fit sourire, un soupir venant de Tesla voulais dire oui.

C'est avec des projets de soirée plein la tête qu'Henry se retrouva en possession de la prochaine lettre. Un peu refroidit à l'idée de ce qu'il allait lire dedans, il la décacheta.

__ Cher Père. Enfant, je rêvais de rencontrer l'un des Dragons, des histoires que me lisait Grand-Père, je peux maintenant vous dire que c'est chose faite…_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Miroir, mon beau miroir

Salut tout le monde, voilà la suite.

Pour ceux qui se posent des questions par rapport à mon intervention précédente, je vous rassure tout de suite je ne compte pas écrire la troisième ou quatrième année d'Harry tout de suite, en fait, les lettres vont suivre l'histoire d'Harry comme écrit dans les livres à quelques changements près, qui surviendront à partir de la seconde année. Si j'ai demandé votre avis sur le Patronus d'Harry, c'est juste pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture.

O

Et merci à **Didou 27 **pour la correction de ce chapitre.

O

O

Chapitre 4 : Miroir, mon beau miroir.

O

O

O

O

O

_Cher Père. _

_Enfant, je rêvais de rencontrer l'un des Dragons, des histoires que me lisait Grand-Père, je peux maintenant vous dire que c'est chose faite. Hagrid, le garde-chasse a réussit, on ne sait pas trop comment, à se procurer un œuf de dragon. J'ai vu le dragon éclore, il était minuscule, mais je savais que ça n'allait pas durer et que la cabane en bois d'Hagrid risquait à un moment ou à un autre de prendre feu. De plus, en Grande-Bretagne, posséder un dragon est interdit, j'ai essayé de convaincre Hagrid qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son dragon, qu'il a appelé Norbert (il vous a presque rattrapé avec ce nom, mais vous restez le meilleur pour trouver des noms étranges Père, je vous rassure), sur les terres de Poudlard. Hagrid est têtu, je le suis encore plus et grâce à Ron, qui a un frère qui étudie des dragons, nous avons put convaincre notre ami de laisser Norbert partir. _

_Un soir, à minuit, nous sommes, Hermione et moi, montés dans l'une des tours avec le dragon et nous l'avons confié à des amis du frère de Ron. L'aller de cette petite mission s'est bien passé, mais le retour aura été plus chaotique. Pour y aller, j'avais pris ma cape d'invisibilité, mais, ravis d'avoir pu nous débarrasser du dragon, je l'ai oublié en haut de la tour, et c'est là qu'oncle Nigel à un avantage par rapport à ma cape._

_Je suis sûr que vous imaginez sans mal la suite père. Le concierge, Rusard, nous est tombé dessus alors que nous rentrions et nous avons fini dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Neville était là, ne nous voyant pas rentrer s'était inquiété et Drago, qui avait prévenu le concierge, était présent aussi, mais malheureusement pour lui qu'il ait prévenu ou pas il était dehors après le couvre-feu. Nous avons tous reçu une retenue en punition. _

_Le soir de la retenue, nous avons été conduit auprès d'Hagrid et on nous a annoncé la bonne nouvelle, notre retenue se ferait dans la forêt interdite. Hagrid nous a séparés en deux groupes, il a gardé Neville et Hermione avec lui et Drago et moi avions son chien, Crocdur. Nous devions retrouver une licorne blessée, c'est notre groupe qui l'a retrouvé, malheureusement elle était déjà morte. Il y avait une créature qui buvait son sang penchée sur elle et lorsqu'elle s'est tournée vers moi, ma cicatrice au front est devenue douloureuse, je ne voyais plus rien tellement j'avais mal et j'étais terrifié car je ne pouvais rien faire pour me défendre. C'est finalement un centaure qui vivait dans la forêt qui est venu à mon secours et après une discussion avec lui, j'avais enfin trouvé un autre suspect pour mon enquête. Le mage noir, Voldemort, celui qui était responsable de la mort de mes parents, était tout près de Poudlard, affaibli et l'élixir de longue vie, lui rendrait toutes ses forces. _

_Je n'ai pas commis deux fois la même erreur Père, cette fois-ci je suis allé voir le professeur McGonagall pour lui exposer nos craintes. Si elle a semblé surprise que nous en sachions autant sur la pierre philosophale, elle nous a assuré que la pierre était bien protégée, mais lorsque j'ai demandé à voir le professeur Dumbledore, elle m'a annoncé qu'il avait été appelé au Ministère de la Magie, à Londres._

_Pour moi il était clair que Voldemort trouverait un moyen pour voler la pierre cette nuit là. Nous nous sommes donc rendus dans le couloir interdit. Grâce à Hagrid nous savions comment passer le cerbère. Nous avons donc fait un détour par la salle de musique pour prendre un violon, car figurez-vous que cette brave bête s'endort dès qu'on lui joue un petit air de musique. Je ne remercierais jamais assez oncle James pour m'avoir donné ces cours de violon. Après le chien, nous sommes littéralement tombés sur le piège du professeur de botanique, un Filet du Diable, une plante constrictor, heureusement un peu de lumière et de chaleur ont eu raison d'elle. Ensuite nous sommes arrivés dans une salle remplie de clés volantes, un piège signé notre cher professeur d'enchantement, des balais attendaient dans un coin de la salle et la solution était toute trouvée. La salle suivante par contre s'est révélée plus ardue, nous faisions face à un échiquier géant version sorcier. La version sorcière du jeu d'échec est comme la version normale si ce n'est que les pièces du jeu sorcier se tapent vraiment dessus, ce qui est amusant lorsqu'on joue tranquillement dans son salon mais qui l'est beaucoup moins lorsqu'on devient nous même les pièces de l'échiquier. Heureusement Ron sait très bien jouer aux échecs, peut être pas aussi bien que l'un de vous cinq mais il se débrouille très bien. Pourtant, pour me permettre de faire mat il a dut se sacrifier. J'ai convaincu Hermione de rester avec lui le temps qu'il se réveille, puis de remonter pour envoyer un message au professeur Dumbledore, puis j'ai continué. Dans la salle suivante j'ai été gâté, si je ne possède aucun sens stratégique, j'ai de la logique à revendre et l'énigme du professeur Rogue ne m'aura posé aucun problème._

_La suite aura cependant été pour moi une surprise, je dois bien l'avouer, car l'homme que j'avais devant moi était le professeur Quirrell. L'homme semblait tellement timide qu'il ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait être le coupable, nous avons discuté, du bien, du mal et du pouvoir. Je l'ai laissé parler, puis à un moment, il a commencé à enlever son turban et j'ai compris comment Voldemort était entré dans Poudlard, Quirrell partageais son corps avec lui deux esprit dans un seul corps. J'était abasourdit et lui, Voldemort continuait de me parler.. Pendant ce temps j'essayais surtout de comprendre la dernière énigme qui se trouvait devant moi, le miroir du Risèd. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment l'utilité du miroir, à moins qu'il ne nous montre où se trouvait la pierre. Je n'ai compris sa fonction que quelques instants plus tard, lorsque mon reflet m'a fait un clin d'œil, a glissé sa main dans sa poche, en a sorti la pierre et l'a remise dans la poche… et que la dite pierre s'est matérialisée dans la mienne. Quirrell n'a pas aimé que je refuse de la lui donner d'ailleurs, et chose étrange il ne pouvait pas me toucher ou du moins tout contact avec ma peau le brûlait inexplicablement. Alors que ma cicatrice me torturait de plus en plus, de toute évidence je ne pouvais pas être en présence de Voldemort sans en souffrir. Efficace comme système d'alarme, mais pas des plus pratiques. Au bout d'un moment la douleur a été trop forte et je me suis évanoui._

_Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'infirmerie. Le professeur Dumbledore est venu me voir et m'a expliqué que c'était le sacrifice de ma mère qui m'avait sauvé, que c'était son amour pour moi qui m'offrait une protection contre Voldemort. Que cette protection coulait dans mes veines et que, pour cette raison, j'allais être placé chez ma tante maternelle pendant les vacances. J'aurai préféré rentrer à la maison et je l'ai d'ailleurs signalé au professeur, mais il a refusé de me croire lorsque je lui ai parlé de vous Père, selon lui, vous seriez mort en 1943 à New-York. Je sais que vous êtes un vampire et que cette date devait sans doute être celle d'une fausse mort, mais j'ai aussi compris que le professeur Dumbledore ne changerait pas d'avis, j'ai donc dû me résigner, après tout c'était ma tante alors tout devrait bien se passer._

_C'est sur cette note d'espoir que se termine ma première année loin de vous et de notre famille, Père, j'espère vous revoir bientôt._

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Votre fils, Harry._

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

Henry referma lentement l'enveloppe et jeta un regard prudent au vampire, qui avait pali au fur et à mesure de la lecture de la lettre, mais il ne rajouta finalement rien, se contentant d'observer son fils à travers la vitre. John et Helen, semblait eux aussi abattu à la pensée qu'Harry avait dû combattre le meurtrier de ses parents aussi jeune.

- Je ne comprends pas ! s'exclama Kate. Il avait des preuves, pourquoi la prof n'est pas allée vérifier pour la pierre ? Ou au moins ne s'est pas assurée que personne ne pourrait entrer dans le couloir ?

- Moi ce qui me choque le plus, remarqua Henry, c'est que les protections qu'ils avaient mis en place étaient sensées arrêter un sorcier adulte et que trois enfants on quand même réussit à les passer.

- C'est irresponsable de la part du directeur de ne pas avoir mis de meilleures défenses en place, ajouta Declan.

Les anciens écoutaient avec un certain degré d'amusement les remarques désapprobatrices des plus jeunes.

- Il faut avouer, remarqua alors Druitt, que même s'il n'est pas du niveau de James, il s'est remarquablement bien débrouillé avec son enquête.

Tesla acquiesça puis eu un sourire.

- J'aurai aimé avoir l'échiquier géant, remarqua Tesla en regardant Druitt

- Pour faire une partie contre moi ? Tu aurais perdu, affirma John

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu as perdu la dernière que nous avons disputé, se souvint Nikola avec un sourire arrogant.

- Ne commencez pas tous les deux, s'interposa Helen, et de toute façon la plus douée de notre petit groupe aux échecs, c'est moi.

Etrangement aucun des deux hommes ne répondit à cette affirmation, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se jeter des regards noirs. Cette dernière constatation arracha des ricanements aux enfants parmi lesquels on put distinctement entendre un « vieux couple ». Puis les enfants trouvèrent un autre sujet de conversation.

- Vous vous imaginez vous, avec un dragon dans votre chambre ? s'extasia Henry

- Il est absolument hors de question qu'une créature aussi dangereuse entre dans le Sanctuaire et encore moins dans l'une des chambres, s'exclama Magnus

- De toute façon je te verrais mieux avec un chien qu'avec un dragon, répliqua Will ce qui amena un reniflement dédaigneux de la part d'Henry.

- C'est vrai qu'un dragon dans les chambres ne serait pas pratique, par contre pour protéger certaines entrées du Sanctuaire… réfléchit Kate. Vous en pensez quoi Doc ? S'ils sont bien dressés, ils pourraient faire de bons chiens de garde.

- Et puis on arrive bien à gérer deux basilics, alors un ou deux dragons, remarqua Will

- A un détail près junior, rétorqua Tesla, on ne trouve pas des dragons à chaque coin de rue et personnellement j'ai beaucoup voyagé et je n'en ai jamais vu.

- Moi non plus, confirma Helen, mais j'imagine que nous pourrons toujours demander à Harry lorsqu'il se réveillera.

- On pourra aussi lui demander des tours de magie ? demanda Henry surexcité

- Pas si vous ne vous calmez pas Wolfgang, répondit Tesla

Cette dernière remarque sembla affecter Henry puisqu'il se mit à bouder un peu plus loin, sous les sourires moqueurs de Kate et Will.

- Dans combien de temps doit-il se réveiller ? demanda Declan

- Difficile à dire, répondit Magnus alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil aux constantes de son patient. Il est toujours stable donc tout va bien. Mais je ne veux pas que vous le harceliez de question ou de demande pour avoir des tours de magie vous quatre ! Harry va avoir besoin d'un temps d'adaptation et de repos.

- Oui Magnus, répondirent chacun des enfants d'une petite voix.

L'ensemble des personnes présente décida de faire une pause, le temps pour les enfants d'aller chercher un autre canapé, pour Helen d'aller faire du thé et pour Druitt d'aller chercher une bouteille de scotch pour lui et une bouteille de vin pour Nikola. Druitt connaissait le profond attachement de son ami pour l'enfant, lorsqu'Harry était entré dans la vie de Nikola, il l'avait profondément changé.

Avant Nikola était un solitaire, il déclinait chaque invitation qu'Helen lui faisait, il passait la grande majorité de ses journées et de ses nuits dans son laboratoire. Mais lorsqu'Harry était arrivé, Nikola était resté un mois au Sanctuaire de Londres et par la suite il passait régulièrement. Grâce à Harry, Nikola était plus heureux, plus souriant et pas de ces sourires arrogants ou ironiques, non, un vrai sourire de joie. Il était aussi plus facile de travailler avec l'homme, lorsqu'Harry était là.

En remontant de la cave avec une bouteille de grand cru, Druitt eut un sourire en se souvenant que l'enfant avait réussit à obliger Tesla à s'excuser auprès de James, alors que Nikola ne s'excusait jamais auprès de personne, hormis d'Helen.

Et puis, un jour, alors que l'enfant, jouait tranquillement devant la cheminée d'un des salons du Sanctuaire, et qu'eux même étaient en train de discuter de leur progrès, Harry avait appelé son père. Il semblait effrayé, une lumière l'entourait et brillait de plus en plus fort, aucun d'eux n'avait pu réagir assez vite, pour protéger le petit. Lorsqu'ils avaient recouvré la vue, l'enfant avait disparu et Nikola en avait été anéanti.

Ils l'avaient cherché, bien sûr, pendant des mois, sans aucun résultat et plus le temps passait plus Nikola redevenait l'homme égoïste, arrogant et orgueilleux qu'il avait été. Finalement, un an après la disparition d'Harry, ils n'eurent plus de nouvelle de Nikola, jusqu'au jour où ils avaient été convoqués par le gouvernement Britannique pour s'occuper de Worth.

Druitt sortit de ses sombres pensées en approchant de la chambre de son neveu de cœur, il reprit sa place sur le canapé, puis tendit la bouteille de vin et un verre à Nikola. Les enfants, déjà revenus, étaient en train d'installer un second canapé dans le couloir et Druitt remarqua qu'ils avaient également ramené un fauteuil pour le vampire. Helen revint à ce moment-là avec le thé et tout le monde se réinstalla pour écouter la suite de l'histoire.

Après une gorgé de vin, Tesla posa son verre sur le sol et prit le paquet de lettres, puis il tendit la suivante à Kate. Cette dernière décacheta l'enveloppe et commença sa lecture.

_- Cher Père. J'ai conscience de ne pas avoir de souvenirs avant notre rencontre, malgré tout, j'ai la vague impression d'être déjà allé chez ma tante et mon oncle, Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, et quand j'ai essayé de me rappeler tout ce que j'ai vu n'était qu'obscurité…_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Découverte d'été

Salut tout le monde,

Voilà le chapitre suivant et profitez en parce que, comme je commence ma formation lundi, je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain, d'autant que c'est maintenant que ça devient intéressant, (il est absolument hors de question que le Harry de mon histoire reste aussi faible que celui de J.K. Rowling), les premières modifications que j'opérerais au script originel apparaîtront vraiment au prochain chapitre.

Et je tiens à rappeler que je suis beaucoup plus motivée lorsque j'ai tout plein de reviews )

Merci à **Didou 27 **qui a le courage de corrigé encore mes chapitre, je n'ose pas lui demandé, mais je suis sure que je fait plein de fautes ^^

Bonne lecture

O

O

O

O

**Chapitre 5 : Découverte d'été**

O

O

O

O

O

_Cher Père. _

_J'ai conscience de ne pas avoir de souvenirs avant notre rencontre, malgré tout, j'ai la vague impression d'être déjà allé chez ma tante et mon oncle, Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, et quand j'ai essayé de me rappeler tous ce que j'ai vu n'était qu'obscurité. Lorsque je suis rentré dans leur maison, j'ai tout de suite senti comme une odeur de peur, je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise. Oncle Vernon m'a ensuite conduit dans ma chambre. Elle était petite et les meubles qui la composaient étaient tous cassés et usés au-delà du possible, mais ce qui m'a le plus choqué étaient les barreaux à la fenêtre. Le message était clair, je n'étais pas le bienvenu. J'ai essayé de me montrer poli et serviable, j'ai fait des efforts, mais de toute évidence ils s'en fichaient ou en profitaient. _

_Tante Pétunia me donnait chaque matin une liste de corvées à faire, mes repas étaient réduits au minimum vital, et pourtant vous savez Père que je ne suis pas un gros mangeur, et je n'avais pas le droit de sortir mes affaires de magie. J'ai fait remarquer que j'avais des devoirs à faire, j'aurai dû me taire, du moins c'est ce que ma fait comprendre la gifle que j'ai reçue en réponse. C'est la seule fois où ils m'ont frappé, mais c'est étrange, mon instinct me dit que mon oncle est dangereux et mes cauchemars n'arrangent pas vraiment les choses. Dans mes songes, je vois mon oncle fou furieux qui s'approche de moi avec une ceinture, puis tout n'est que douleur et froid, je me réveille dans mon lit frigorifié et en larme._

_Une part de moi aimerait que cette lettre vous parvienne Père, pour que vous puissiez venir me chercher, mais une autre part de moi est soulagée dans une certaine mesure parce que vous ne pourrez pas lire mes doutes et que je ne pourrais pas vous décevoir. Je sais que vous m'avez toujours dit que j'étais un enfant remarquable, je me souviens de vos paroles de réconfort après mes cauchemars, mais une infime part de moi doute alors que je suis obligé de rester chez des personnes aussi mauvaises que les Dursley. Je les entends murmurer lorsqu'ils pensent que je ne peux pas les entendre, il m'appelle monstre et j'ignore pourquoi mais ce terme me terrifie, au-delà du possible._

_Hormis mes corvées, mon été est calme, trop sans doute, je n'ai reçu aucunes nouvelles de mes amis, ce qui m'a intrigué vu que nous nous étions promis de nous écrire, peut-être n'avaient-ils pas le temps. Cette histoire commençait à me peser de plus en plus, lorsque le soir de mon anniversaire, j'ai reçu la visite d'un drôle de petit être, Dobby, c'est son nom et il est un Elfe de maison, un serviteur. C'est lui qui avait intercepté mes lettres. Selon lui j'étais en danger, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une grande nouvelle, vous en conviendriez Père, avec ma capacité à attirer les ennuis. Dobby m'a alors proposé un marché, il me rendrait mes lettres si je promettais de ne pas retourner à Poudlard. Vous ayant eu pour modèle, vous et votre roublardise, Père, j'ai put obtenir mes lettres sans avoir à promettre quoi que ce soit. Vous et oncle John auraient été fier de moi._

_Quelques jours plus tard je recevais la visite des jumeaux Weasley ainsi que de Ronald, pas de quoi en faire une histoire, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient venus me « délivrer »… en voiture volante. Une Ford Anglia bleu, qui avait, selon les dires de Fred…ou George, avec eux on ne sait jamais, été ensorcelé par leur père pour qu'elle puisse voler et se rendre invisible. Finalement ils m'ont emmené chez eux pour que je puisse finir mes vacances sans avoir à être enfermé à longueur de journée._

_Les Weasley sont une famille assez pauvre mais j'ai aimé leur maison, qui aurait sans doute causé un infarctus à un architecte tellement elle paraissait biscornue et bancale. Mais l'ambiance de la maison était très chaleureuse et la famille de Ronald très accueillante. Il m'on également accompagné au Chemin de Traverse, pour que je puisse y faire mes achats pour la rentrée. J'y ai d'ailleurs croisé le père de Drago, Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, encore plus antipathique que son fils et beaucoup plus dangereux aussi j'ai l'impression. J'ai aussi pu noter qu'il avait glissé un cahier noir dans le chaudron de Ginevra, la jeune sœur de Ronald. Malheureusement je n'ai pas put me pencher sur la question, ma célébrité s'est rappelée à moi et j'ai été traîné dans le fond du magasin par un homme encore plus narcissique que vous Père, Gilderoy Lockhart, qui faisait la promotion de son nouveau livre. Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point je détestais ma célébrité ? Hormis cela il n'y a pas eu d'autre incident au cours de cette sortie. _

_En fait l'incident suivant à eux lieu le jour de la rentrée, alors que Ronald et moi allions nous rendre sur la voie 9 ¾ pour prendre le train jusqu'à Poudlard, nous n'avons pas pu traverser la barrière magique. Nous n'avons donc par pu prendre le train à temps. Ron a alors proposé de prendre la voiture de Monsieur Weasley pour se rendre à Poudlard en volant. Ma première ballade dans cet engin ne m'avait pas vraiment plu, alors je vous prie de croire que j'au refusé net de monter de nouveau dedans. Ron est donc parti seul et je me retrouvais devant la gare sans savoir quoi faire. Jusqu'à ce que Hedwige, ma chouette ne se fasse connaître avec un hululement, elle est très intelligente et elle a un caractère bien trempé comme tante Helen, et là je suis plus que ravi que vous ne puissez avoir ces lettres. Donc je me suis dirigé vers une ruelle vide, pour ne pas attirer l'attention et j'ai écrit une note au professeur McGonagall en lui expliquant la situation. Puis, je suis allé l'attendre dans un petit café situé en face de la gare. Le professeur McGonagall est arrivé quelques heures plus tard et on a « transplané » jusqu'à Poudlard. Le transplanage ressemble au pouvoir d'oncle John, c'est de la téléportation, mais je préfère loin voyager avec mon oncle, c'est moins désagréable._

_Une fois à Poudlard, j'ai pu assister à la répartition, la sœur de Ronald, Ginny, a été envoyé à Gryffondor. J'ai appris plus tard dans la soirée que Ron avait fait atterrir la voiture de son père dans l'un des arbres du parc qui n'a pas apprécié, le Saule Cogneur porte apparemment bien son nom. Ron a été puni bien sûr et sa mère sera mise au courant, mais vu les ronflements que j'entends, ça ne doit pas beaucoup l'inquiéter. Je vous assure Père entre Ronald et Neville, j'ai l'impression de dormir au milieu d'une gare._

_Et voilà une nouvelle année qui commence loin de vous et de notre famille, j'espère qu'elle sera plus calme que la précédente._

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Votre fils, Harry._

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

Kate referma la lettre les mains tremblantes de colère mais aussi de peur. De colère par rapport aux traitements qu'Harry avait reçus, comment pouvait-on blesser un membre de sa propre famille, et de peur car Nikola Tesla avait perdu le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs vampirique au début de la lecture.

Nikola Tesla était un homme avec énormément de self-control, sa condition de vampire ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, malgré le traitement qu'il prenait encore aujourd'hui et qui lui permettait de se passer de sang humain, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il lui fallait maintenir ses instincts de vampire sous contrôle en permanence et là il n'était plus du tout sous contrôle.

Ces personnes étaient responsables des blessures de son fils, ils étaient responsables de la condition d'esclave dans laquelle son fils avait grandit jusqu'à ses 5 ans. Lorsqu'il avait compris cela, Nikola était entré dans une rage folle et s'était transformé, laissant libre cours à ses instincts et à sa fureur. Les marques de griffes dans le mur en face de la chambre étaient là pour en témoigner et Kate avait dû interrompre sa lecture 15 minutes avant de pouvoir reprendre. Il avait fallu tout ce temps à Magnus pour calmer Tesla, pour qu'il reprenne forme humaine. Et pendant ce temps Druitt se tenait entre le vampire et les enfants, au cas où. Finalement, Nikola avait demandé à Kate de finir sa lecture et la fin de la lettre lui avait permis de regagner complètement le contrôle de lui-même.

- Je suis désolé.

Ces mots murmurés dans le silence qu'avait engendré la lettre furent entendu par tous et tous se retournère vers l'homme qui avait parlé.

- Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, continua Tesla.

Il était assis dans un des canapés et avait pris sa tête dans ses mains, il semblait désespéré. Helen le rejoignit rapidement et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, lui caressant doucement le dos. Ce fut un grognement animal qui lui fit relever la tête.

Henry semblait furieux, il avait pris l'une des tablettes qui lui permettait d'avoir accès aux ordinateurs et était en train de faire une recherche. Henry était un PHA de la classe des Lycans, il était un loup et les loups sont très protecteurs envers les membres de leur meute. Bien sûr Harry n'en faisait pas encore parti, mais Tesla si et si le petit était important pour un membre de sa meute alors il était important pour lui. Un autre grognement lui échappa lorsqu'il eut le résultat de sa recherche : Vernon et Pétunia Dursley étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, il y avait de cela deux ans.

En entendant le second grognement, John c'était emparé de la tablette, il y avait un certain temps déjà qu'il n'avait pas tué et étrangement il était sûr que ni Helen, ni Nikola ne lui en auraient voulu pour le meurtre de ces deux monstres. Quoique si, Nikola serait furieux, car il aurait sans doute voulu les tuer lui-même.

Will sentant l'ambiance du couloir devenir électrique, essaya d'amener le reste du groupe à se concentrer sur une autre partie de la lettre.

- Vous ne trouvez pas étrange quand même, les incidents qu'il a rencontrés ? Je veux dire d'abord il reçoit la visite de cet elfe qui lui dit qu'il ne doit pas aller à Poudlard et ensuite la voie de laquelle part le train est bloquée.

- Tu penses que c'est l'elfe qui a bloqué la voie ? demanda Kate

- Ca me paraît évident, répond Will

- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Je veux dire, il va sûrement encore arriver quelque chose à Harry mais l'elfe et lui ne se connaissent pas alors pourquoi l'aide-t-il ? demande Kate

- Harry est célèbre pour avoir détruit un mage noir, remarqua Declan.

- Et même si on ne connaît pas de mage noir, on devine aisément que certaines personnes ont dû souffrir à cause de lui, continua Will.

- Et Harry a mentionné que cet elfe était un serviteur, les serviteurs sont en général les premier à souffrir car ils sont de moindre valeur, remarqua Helen qui continuait à caresser le dos de Nikola.

- Donc cet elfe, Dobby, a voulut aider Harry car il pense avoir une dette envers lui, déclara Declan.

- Ce qui m'intrigue c'est que ce serviteur savait qu'Harry était en danger, releva Will avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Moi ça ne me surprend pas vraiment, remarqua Helen, les serviteurs, personne n'y prête vraiment attention, ils sont donc souvent au courant de beaucoup de chose.

- Autrement dit, celui qui voulait du mal à Harry était le maître de Dobby ? demanda Kate

- J'en suis persuadé, répondit Will, la mine sombre.

John s'approcha de son ami et lui tendit un verre de vin, que Tesla prit sans un mot. A ce moment précis, il détestait sa condition de vampire car il savait que l'alcool ne lui serait d'aucune aide et pourtant, dieu sait qu'il aurait aimé être ivre pour oublier qu'il n'avait pas put tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Harry. Un jour, alors qu'il était avec lui et qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, Nikola lui avait promis qu'il ne retournerait plus jamais là-bas, qu'il n'aurait plus rien à craindre, qu'il prendrait soin de lui. Et alors qu'il posait son regard sur cet enfant qui était son fils, une seule pensée lui venait à l'esprit, il avait échoué. Une légère claque à l'arrière de la tête le sorti de ses pensées et il jeta un regard noir à Druitt.

- Il est rentré à la maison maintenant, il est en sécurité, murmura John avec une certaine douceur dans la voix. Tu ne peux pas changer ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans ces lettres, mais tu peux apprendre d'elles et connaître un peu mieux ton fils.

Nikola acquiesça comprenant ce que son ami essayait de lui dire, ce qu'il découvrait était le passé de son fils et vu les blessures qu'Helen avait dû soigner, il avait sans doute connu pire que cet été là. Si Nikola sortait les griffes à chaque fois que son fils était passé près de la mort, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas rester grand chose du mur du couloir. Nikola remercia John d'un signe de tête, mais ne sorti pas pour autant de l'étreinte d'Helen, ainsi ce fut John qui prit place dans le fauteuil. Lorsque Tesla s'empara de la lettre suivante, il était calme, John avait raison quoi qu'il apprenne dans ces lettres, Harry avait réussit non seulement à s'en sortir mais en plus il avait réussi à rentrer à la maison.

Nikola tendit la lettre à Declan, celui-ci recula d'un pas. Ces lettres étaient à Tesla et concernaient une partie de sa vie inconnue de tous sauf des cinq et maintenant d'eux, mais c'était trop récent, il ne se sentait pas capable de s'immiscer dans la vie de Tesla, pas comme ça. Ainsi Declan hésita à prendre cette lettre, lui qui se tenait toujours un peu en retrait depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé dans la Terre Creuse, ne pensait pas être devenu suffisamment proche de Tesla. Ce fut une poussée dans le dos de la part d'Henry, qui le décida. De toute évidence, tout le monde ici pensait qu'il avait sa place dans leur grande famille. Le léger sourire de Magnus et le haussement de sourcils amusé de Tesla ne firent que renforcer son sentiment d'appartenance. Ainsi Declan s'empara de la lettre et commença la lecture.

_- Cher Père. Ici, rien ne va plus, entre le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mon nouvel admirateur et ma nouvelle groupie, j'ai du mal à m'en sortir… En plus de cela, il faut ajouter un nouvel agresseur au sein de l'école et un mystérieux héritier. Et moi qui espérais une année tranquille…_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Fourchelang, vous avez dit

Bonjour tout le monde,

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre et estimez-vous heureux de l'avoir, parce que entre ma formation, qui a débuté lundi, la grippe et l'angine blanche que j'ai attrapé et mes 40 lettres à écrire pour me trouver un stage, je ne savais franchement pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire ce week-end, mais j'avais promis un nouveau chapitre et je tiens mes promesses, alors voilà la suite.

Et encore un chapitre de corrigé par **Didou 27**, elle nous aura corrigé les 6 premier chapitres en un Week-End, alors merci à elle.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 6 : Fourchelang, vous avez dit fouchelang ?**

O

O

O

O

_Cher Père,_

Ici, rien ne va plus, entre le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mon nouvel admirateur et ma nouvelle groupie, j'ai du mal à m'en sortir et en plus de cela, il faut ajouter un nouvel agresseur au sein de l'école et un mystérieux héritier. Et moi qui espérais une année tranquille.

Ca a commencé au petit déjeuner où j'ai fait la connaissance de Colin Crivey, un passionné de photographie qui m'a pris pour modèle à cause de mes exploits passés. Il me suit partout et n'arrête pas de me prendre en photo, c'est très agaçant et je dois l'éviter pour avoir la paix.

_Ensuite vient Ginny, la sœur de Ron, qui est, de toute évidence, amoureuse de moi et je vous ordonne d'ôter ce sourire narquois de votre visage père, Ginevra est une gentille fille, je le conçois parfaitement, mais je sais aussi qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous._

_Le problème suivant est apparu pendant le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et c'est le nouveau professeur : Gilderoy Lockhart. Vous avez bien entendu cet homme superficiel et narcissique est notre nouveau professeur. Et il ne me semble pas compétent. Je vous assure père, pour notre premier cours il nous a donné un questionnaire à compléter pour, soit disant voir si nous avions lu ses livres, et bien chacune des questions n'avaient qu'un seul et unique sujet : LUI. Les filles semblent dingues de lui, pour ma part, le fait qu'il ait, quelques jours plus tard libéré des créatures en plein cours alors que nous étions sensés les étudier, me prouve qu'il est soit inconscient, soit incompétent. Dans les deux cas je ne vais pas apprendre grand chose cette année en Défense contre les forces du mal._

_L'année venait tout juste de commencer lorsqu'une nouvelle énigme s'est présentée à moi. J'ai découvert, un soir, Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, pétrifiée dans un couloir, près d'une flaque d'eau avec un message écrit sur le mur annonçant que la Chambre des Secrets était à nouveau ouverte. Après des recherches effectuées à la bibliothèque, Hermione, Ronald et moi avons découvert que la Chambre des Secrets avait été construite par l'un des fondateurs de l'école : Salazar Serpentard et qu'elle aurait été construite dans l'unique but de chasser les sorciers de sang impur de l'école. J'ai aussi trouvé grâce à ces recherches des informations sur moi-même. Vous vous souvenez, bien sûr, de mon aptitude à parler aux serpents, ici le terme exact pour décrire les personnes ayant cette capacité est Fourchelang. Salazar Serpentard possédait cette faculté et d'après la légende, seul les héritiers de Serpentard pouvaient entrer dans la Chambre. Peut-être faut-il être fourchelang pour pouvoir y entrer._

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ma chance légendaire, je suis sur que vous percevez l'ironie de ma phrase père, fasse parler d'elle. Le professeur Lockhart a organisé un club de duel avec pour partenaire le professeur Rogue et bien sûr, j'ai été choisi pour la démonstration avec Drago Malfoy. Quand je vous disais que j'avais de la chance ! Drago n'a bien sûr pas respecté les règles d'engagement du duel et m'a attaqué trop tôt, une chance que j'ai de bons réflexes et que j'ai pu éviter le sort. Mais ensuite il a fait apparaître un serpent, très gros et très dangereux, alors que nous étions entourés d'élève. J'ai été soulagé lorsque le professeur Lockhart c'est proposé pour nous en débarrasser, mais cet imbécile n'a fait que l'énerver un peu plus et le serpent s'est dressé pour attaquer un élève. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire en ayant connaissance des conséquences, j'ai ordonné au serpent de laisser l'élève tranquille et de ne pas attaquer. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il a obéit, la mauvaise c'est que tout le monde croit que je suis l'héritier de Serpentard. _

_Ronald et surtout Hermione m'ont passé un savon pour leur avoir caché cette information, mais ils restent à mes côtés. Les Gryffondor me soutiennent comme ils peuvent, les Poufsouffle me fuient, les Serdaigle me jettent un regard mauvais et les Serpentard me détestent encore plus. Tout était plus simple à la maison, la seule chose que m'apportait un nouveau pouvoir était des encouragements pour le maîtriser et des félicitations une fois cela fait. Pas de regard bizarre, pas de colère et pas d'insultes. Votre tolérance et votre soutient me manquent père._

_Cette paranoïa chez mes camarades aura au moins eut un avantage, en cherchant à fuir les regards haineux et en voulant trouver un endroit au calme, j'ai trouvé j'ignore comment une salle aux propriétés étonnantes. Tout ce que je demande ou presque apparaît dans la salle. J'ai voulut un endroit calme et je me suis retrouvé dans la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire de Londres, de toute évidence cette salle est capable de connaître mes moindres désirs puisque la salle était remplie de livre sur la magie. L'un d'entre eux m'a tout de suite attiré puisqu'il s'agissait d'un livre qui me permettrait de devenir animagus (avoir la capacité de me transformer en animal). Je l'ai lu et ça ne me semble pas trop compliqué, juste long. _

_La première étape consiste à de la méditation pour trouver son animal totem, celui qui nous correspond le mieux, une fois l'animal trouvé, il faut le soumettre, c'est du moins ce qui est écrit dans le livre. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire ça, mais cela requiers beaucoup d'énergie et de magie. La dernière étape est la transformation, forcer, par la magie, notre corps humain à devenir notre corps animal, d'après le livre ce ne serait qu'une question de volonté._

_Je suis dans la salle en question justement, d'après les elfes de maison de Poudlard, elle s'appelle la Salle sur Demande. Pour le moment elle a l'apparence de notre ancien appartement sous les combles de notre immeuble, j'adorais cet endroit, mais je suppose que maintenant il ne doit rien en rester._

_Je vous laisse pour cette nuit Père, il est plus que temps pour moi de vous laisser._

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Votre fils, Harry._

O

O

O

O

Declan referma la lettre, soulagé malgré lui de ne pas avoir eut à lire de trop mauvaises nouvelles.

- Harry semble être reparti pour une nouvelle enquête, remarqua Druitt.

- Si ça lui permet de garder l'esprit occupé ce n'est pas un mal, répondit Tesla. Tant qu'il ne se met pas en danger.

La dernière remarque de Nikola fit sourire Helen, avant que leur attention ne soit attirée par la discussion animée des enfants.

Une salle où tu peux tout avoir, tu imagines tout ce qu'on pourrait faire apparaître, s'exclama Henry, surexcité. J'aurai enfin un labo avec un équipement dernier cri, et une salle multimédia toute équipée et aussi…

Tout doux Henry, calma Kate amusé. Il faut avouer qu'avec une telle salle on n'aurait plus de problème d'approvisionnement, que se soit en matériel ou en nourriture.

Les autres approuvèrent la remarque de la jeune femme et Will souleva un point de la lettre qui l'avait intrigué.

- Harry parle la langue des serpents ?

- Oui, répondit Tesla, nous nous en somme rendu compte pendant une sortie au zoo de Londres. C'était la première fois qu'Harry allait au zoo, il était aussi excité que notre ami Wolfgang l'est maintenant.

Cette remarque lui valut un reniflement de la part d'Henry, vexé qu'on lui rappelle son manque de calme.

- Vous y étiez tous les six, demanda Kate

- Mon père était venu avec nous, précisa Helen. Harry a été très impressionné par les fauves, il ne voulait plus partir lorsqu'il était devant la cage du lion, tu te souviens Nikola ?

- Bien sûr, j'ai dû lui promettre qu'on reviendrait pour qu'il accepte de continuer la visite.

- Il vous en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mures ! Hein Dracula ? remarqua avec un sourire amusé Henry

- Harry n'était pas un enfant difficile, il ne demandait presque jamais rien alors quand il voulait quelque chose, on le lui donnait, expliqua Magnus

- La prochaine étape de la visite était la maison aux reptiles, continua Druitt. Lorsqu'il est entré, il s'est tout de suite dirigé vers l'une des cages contenant un serpent, un Boa constrictor, il me semble, et il lui a parlé. Il a émis des sifflements et le serpent lui a répondu. En fait, Harry à passé l'après-midi dans la maison aux serpents et il a parlé à chacun d'entre eux. Grégory semblait aux anges, même si je n'ai pas vraiment saisit pourquoi, conclut Druitt en jetant un regard interrogatif vers Helen.

Cette dernière n'en menait pas large, elle savait pourquoi son père avait été ravi du nouveau don d'Harry. Il avait pu calmer un Phénomène serpent et il avait pu en apprendre beaucoup sur lui grâce à Harry. Mais allez expliquer à un vampire sur-protecteur, que son fils avait été en contact avec un Phénomène possédant des crochets long d'une trentaine de centimètres et avec un corps long d'une cinquantaine de mètre. Toutes les précautions avaient été prises bien sûr et à aucun moment Harry n'avait été mis en danger, il n'avait été autorisé à s'approcher qu'une fois le Phénomène solidement attaché. Mais allez faire comprendre ça à un père. Alors Helen donna une réponse plus prudente.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Cette réponse ne convainquit personne, mais on ne l'interrogea pas plus alors qu'un autre sujet de conversation venait d'être lancé. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Nikola de lui jeter un coup d'œil suspicieux.

- Harry a cherché à devenir un animal, s'extasia Henry encore en hyperactivité, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas mangé de chocolat depuis un certain temps déjà. Je me demande en quoi il se transforme.

- Vous devez sûrement avoir une idée sur la question Tesla, remarqua Declan

- Un loup, répondit Tesla

- Oui ça pourrait lui convenir, acquiesça Helen

Les enfants se jetèrent un regard surpris et en Henry posa la question à laquelle tout le monde pensait.

- Pourquoi un loup ?

- Harry est protecteur envers sa famille, expliqua Helen, un jour il est rentré au Sanctuaire, les vêtements déchirés, il avait un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre fendue. Ses mains étaient, elles aussi, abîmés. Un groupe d'enfant qui vivait près du Sanctuaire avait pour habitude de dire que nous étions des scientifiques fous, des fabricants de monstres et autres insultes peu glorieuses. Harry les a entendus et il a voulut les faire taire. Il leur a d'abord demandé, mais comme les enfants n'arrêtaient pas, il s'est battu, contre toute la bande.

- Et il a été puni pour ça, rétorqua Nikola.

- Vous l'avez puni pour avoir voulut vous défendre ? demanda incrédule Henry

Mais Will qui avait bien observé Tesla savait que ce n'était pas ça.

- Il l'a puni pour avoir mis sa santé, voir sa vie, en danger, n'est ce pas ? demanda Will

- En effet, répondit Tesla, Harry devait aider une heure par jour les domestiques du Sanctuaire pendant une semaine et d'après les échos que j'en ai eut, il a fait de l'excellent travail. Et pour en revenir à notre histoire d'animal, les garçons qu'Harry avait corrigés étaient dans un état épouvantable, ce qui me pousse à dire qu'il y avait de la fureur en lui et peut être un peu de sauvagerie à l'époque. Il n'avait que peu de chose mais il les protégeait avec toute l'ardeur du désespoir, que ce soit des biens matériels, tel que sa montre à gousset ou des liens affectifs. Nous étions sa famille, alors il nous a protégés comme un loup protège sa meute. Vous comprenez de quoi je parle Henry.

- Ouais, je vois très bien le genre, répondit Henry en jetant un regard pensif à travers la vitre de la chambre. J'imagine que j'aurai été un loup aussi alors, remarqua-t-il finalement.

- Magnus aurait été une chouette, rigola Will, profitant de ses connaissances en psychologie pour mieux cerner ses amis.

- Et moi ? demanda Kate

- Hum … un faucon, proposa Will

L'exclamation de joie de la jeune femme fit sourire tout le monde alors que Will se tournait vers les autres occupants de la pièce.

- Declan pourrait être un chien, un gros chien, continua Will

- Plutôt Bouledogue ou plutôt Saint Bernard ? demanda amusé Henry

- Berger allemand, répondit avec un léger sourire Will, alors que Declan lâchait un soupir de soulagement.

- Druitt serait un Tigre et Tesla…

- Par pitié Will, l'interrompit Nikola, évitez moi la chauve-souris.

Cette remarque fit ricaner les enfants amusés à l'idée de voir Tesla prendre la forme d'une chauve-souris et puis pourquoi ne pas le voir avec une cape noire et rouge et un cercueil aussi. Les enfants durent penser à la même chose car ils furent pris d'un fou rire, qui eut pour conséquence de faire soupirer Tesla et faire sourire Magnus et Druitt. Une fois calmé, Will put continuer son analyse.

- En fait, je pensais à un renard pour vous Tesla, rusé, fourbe…

- J'ai compris, l'interrompit de nouveau Tesla

- Et vous Will ? demande Helen

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit avec une grimace Will

- Vous seriez un ours, symbole de courage et de force d'âme dans notre bonne vielle Angleterre, affirma Helen.

Cette remarque fit sourire Will, bien qu'il semblait un peu gêné de savoir que Magnus pensait ça de lui, il eut aussi une bouffée de fierté qui le fit bomber un peu le torse, sous les ricanements amusés de ses amis et le sourire indulgent des membres des Cinq.

Nikola prit une gorgé de vin, avant de prendre la lettre suivante. Qu'importe ce qui avait bien put arriver, son fils s'en était sortit et tout ce qu'il lirait dans cette lettre appartiendrait au passé. C'est en prenant une profonde inspiration que Nikola décacheta la lettre et se mit à la lire.

- _Cher Père. Je comprends à présent pourquoi oncle James n'aimait pas les missions d'infiltration chez l'ennemis…_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Légende et vérité

Bonjour tout le monde

Voilà la suite, je sais que j'ai mis plus de temps pour l'écrire celui-là, mais que voulez-vous, entre les cours, les devoirs, le ménage etc.… et le fait que je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration. Enfin bref voilà la suite et fin de la seconde année d'Harry.

Je remercie de nouveau **Didou 27 **qui a corrigé se chapitre

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Légende et vérité<strong>

x

x

x

x

x

_Cher Père, _

_Je comprends à présent pourquoi oncle James n'aimait pas les missions d'infiltration chez l'ennemi. Suite à l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets de Serpentard, Hermione, Ronald et moi avons pensé que l'héritier devait être un Serpentard. Nous avons donc préparé un plan pour infiltrer la maison ennemie. Hermione avait entendu parler d'une potion qui permettait à celui qui la buvait de prendre l'apparence d'un autre pendant un certain temps. Cette potion s'appelle Polynectar. Il nous aura fallu quelques semaines pour la préparer, mais finalement nous avons réussit. Grâce aux cheveux de deux élèves de Serpentard nous avons pu entrer, Ronald et moi, dans leur salle commune. Etrangement Hermione a refusé de nous suivre. Cette infiltration ne nous aura pas permis de trouver grand-chose sur la Chambre ou l'héritier, par contre nous avons compris pourquoi il fallait obligatoirement prendre un poil humain pour la finalisation : Hermione avait, apparemment, prit un poil de chat. Elle a passé des semaines sous une apparence mi-humaine mi-animale._

_Pendant ce temps j'ai fait une découverte qui m'a intrigué. Quelqu'un s'était débarrassé d'un journal intime de toute évidence vierge. Lorsqu'Hermione est sortie de l'infirmerie, je le lui ai montré mais elle n'en a pas tiré grand chose. Il aura fallut attendre une insomnie de ma part pour que je découvre le secret de ce journal. Il semblait vivant, lorsque j'écrivais dedans, il me répondait. J'étais intrigué, voire inquiet, mais un coup d'œil sur la date inscrite dans le journal m'a quand même poussé à continuer mon expérience. En effet le journal datait de la première ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, il y a maintenant cinquante ans. Je sais que mon initiative ne vous aurait pas plu père, mais les attaques au sein de Poudlard n'avaient fait que s'amplifier, je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire. Finalement l'entité présente dans le journal, il m'a dit s'appeler Tom Jedusor, ma montré un souvenir de la première attaque, apparemment le monstre de la Chambre serait une Acromantula, une araignée géante, ayant appartenu à Hagrid. Je suis ravi de ne jamais avoir été arachnophobe … et je suis ravi que tante Helen n'ait pas été à mes côtés lorsque j'ai dû rendre visite à cette araignée répondant au nom d'Aragog (Hagrid m'a impressionné pour le coup, le nom de son animal de compagnie est bien trouvé). Je sais, père, je me suis encore placé dans une situation dangereuse et délicate, mais je ne suis sorti de cette petite aventure qu'avec quelques égratignures et quelques bleus, rien que l'infirmière de l'école n'ait pu guérir en quelques minutes. Et j'ai aussi récolté pas mal d'informations, apparemment, lors de la première attaque, une élève était morte, tuée par le monstre. Après quelques recherches j'ai pu en déduire que cette fille n'avait jamais quitté Poudlard. _

_En relisant mes lettres, je me suis aperçut que j'avais oublié de mentionner les autres pensionnaires du château, autres que les élèves et les professeurs, le château abrite des dizaines de fantômes et un poltergeist. J'imagine que vous aurez deviné que la fille dont nous parlons est restée sous forme de fantôme. Elle est connue sous le surnom de Mimi Geignarde. Vous m'avez inculqué le respect dut aux femmes, père, mais je peux néanmoins vous affirmer qu'elle porte très bien son surnom. Mimi passe tout son temps à pleurer dans les toilettes où elle est morte. Malgré ses larmes, elle a put m'indiquer qu'elle avait été tuée par deux grands yeux jaunes qu'elle avait vu près des lavabos. _

_Lorsque Ronald est revenu dans la salle commune ce soir-là, après avoir passé l'après midi auprès d'Hermione qui avait été la nouvelle victime d'une attaque, il m'a montré un papier. Hermione avait été attaqué en sortant de la bibliothèque et elle avait, semble-t-il, trouvé d'autres informations au sujet du monstre. Il semblerait que Poudlard doivent faire face à une attaque de Basilic. Selon le papier d'Hermione, le Basilic serait un serpent géant capable de tuer d'un simple regard. Ce qui confirme le témoignage de Mimi._

_Une fois toutes les preuves regroupées, Ronald et moi, nous sommes allés prévenir un adulte. Sur le moment celui qui nous a semblé le plus qualifié était notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, après coup je me suis dit que nous aurions pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Le professeur Lockhart était en train de préparer ses valises lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans son bureau, lorsque nous lui avons fait remarquer qu'il était professeur et qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir, il nous a avoué avoir plagié les véritables acteurs des exploits relatés dans ses livres. Dire que j'ai été indigné serait un euphémisme père, surtout que je sais d'après mes recherches qu'Edison s'est vanté d'avoir créé certaines de vos inventions. J'ai utilisé un sortilège contre le professeur pour le désarmer et je l'ai obligé à nous suivre jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi._

_J'y ai découvert l'entrée de la chambre et grâce à mon don de fourchelang, nous avons pu entrer dans l'antichambre de la Chambre des Secrets. Malheureusement, un éboulement nous a séparé Ronald et moi. J'étais le seul à pouvoir continuer vers la Chambre. J'y ai trouvé Ginevra, qui avait disparu depuis quelques jours, elle était faible et semblait aller de plus en plus mal. Puis j'ai rencontré Tom Jedusor, il se servait de l'énergie de Ginevra pour se créer une enveloppe corporelle. Je vous passe les détails de cette aventure père, j'ignore encore si je pourrais un jour vous donner ces lettres et je tiens encore à ma liberté. En résumé Tom a lâché sur moi le Basilic, le phénix du directeur et venu à mon secours en amenant avec lui le Choipeaux, Choipeaux duquel j'ai pu sortir une épée qui m'a permis de tuer le Basilic après que le phénix, qui s'appelle Fumseck, lui ait crevé les yeux. Fumseck a, par la suite, soigné la blessure que le Basilic m'avait faite, une simple morsure que le phénix à put soigner avec quelques larmes. Ma blessure s'est refermée, père, et le venin du Basilic a disparu de mon système sanguin, les larmes de phénix ont le plus grand pouvoir de guérison qui puisse exister._

_Si le Basilic avait trouvé la mort, Tom Jedusor, lui, était de plus en plus « vivant ». Il m'a, d'ailleurs, apprit une vérité que j'ignorais jusqu'alors : Tom Jedusor et Lord Voldemort ne forment qu'une seule et même personne. Je devais l'arrêter, alors j'ai agit d'instinct, j'ai planté un crochet de basilic dans le journal qui était à côté de Ginevra et ça a marché, le souvenir de Jedusor à disparut et Ginevra s'est réveillée._

_Nous sommes tous les deux sortis de la Chambre et avons rejoins Ronald, il semblerait que Lockhart soit devenu amnésique à cause d'un sortilège d'oubliette raté, le professeur Dumbledore devra trouver un autre professeur pour l'année prochaine. Nous sommes retournés dans les toilettes et de là nous avons suivit Fumseck, qui nous a mené dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Les parents de Ronald étaient là et ils ont été soulagés de voir Ginevra en vie. Le professeur Dumbledore, qui était présent dans le bureau avec le professeur McGonagall, leur a demandé d'emmener Ginevra et Ronald à l'infirmerie, puis il a demandé au professeur McGonagall de prévenir les cuisines qu'il y aurait un grand festin pour fêter la défaite du monstre de la Chambre des Secrets. Il aurait fallut être idiot pour ne pas remarquer qu'il voulait être seul avec moi. Malheureusement pour lui, nous ne sommes restés seuls que quelques minutes. Nous avons été rejoint par M. Malfoy, qui de toute évidence voulait faire tomber le professeur Dumbledore, le faire renvoyer de l'école. Ils ont eu une discussion tendue, pendant laquelle j'ai pu remarquer la personne qui accompagnait M. Malfoy. Il s'agissait de Dobby et il me montrait discrètement le journal, que j'avais remonté de la Chambre, et M. Malfoy. Et le souvenir du cahier noir glissé dans le chaudron de Ginevra s'est rappelé à moi. M. Malfoy était responsable de toute cette histoire, responsable de l'état d'Hermione et de Ginevra. J'ai donc pris une décision que le père en vous désapprouverait, mais je sais que l'homme en vous encouragerait certainement, j'ai exécuté une vengeance, petite certes, mais une vengeance quand même._

_J'ai libéré l'elfe Dobby. Il vous faut savoir que pour qu'un elfe soit libre, il faut que son maître lui donne un vêtement. Alors j'ai repris le journal, y ai glissé l'une de mes chaussettes à l'intérieur et l'ai placé de force dans la main de M. Malfoy. Comme je m'y attendais, il a tout de suite confié le journal à Dobby et Dobby était libre. Ca n'a pas vraiment plut à M. Malfoy, mais Dobby m'a protégé._

_Et voilà, une nouvelle année s'achève sans nouvelle de votre part. Je suis de nouveau dans la salle sur demande, j'y suis bien et en sécurité, loin des mes « fans ». Ce qui me permet de réfléchir à la dernière conversation que j'ai eut avec le professeur Dumbledore. Je lui ai demandé de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances, mais il a refusé, prétextant que la protection que m'a mère m'avait transmise au moment de mourir, serait plus forte si je retournais chez ma tante. Je n'ai donc pas le choix. J'espère juste que je pourrais continuer ma méditation chez ma tante, j'arrive déjà à percevoir certaines formes, tout ce que je peux vous dire, Père, c'est qu'elles sont au nombre de quatre._

_Vous me manquez, Père_

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Votre fils, Harry._

x

x

x

x

x

Nikola referma la lettre, les mains légèrement tremblantes, bien que personne à part peut-être Helen ne le remarque. Nikola porta ensuite son attention sur les commentaires des enfants, Will était en train d'expliquer aux autres les différences entre le Basilic que Harry avait combattu et celui qui était maintenu en captivité dans l'une des grottes les plus basses du Sanctuaire.

- Celui qu'Harry a affronté peut être plus facilement neutralisé que le nôtre, expliqua Will.

- Le Basilic d'Harry peut tuer d'un simple regard, rappela Kate.

- Oui, mais tout ce que tu as à faire est de lui crever les yeux et il est neutralisé, répliqua Will, le nôtre crache du feu et à moins de mettre la dose de tranquillisant ET une muselière, la neutralisation de notre Basilic est plus compliquée.

- Il ne faut pas oublier, Will, qu'Harry avait douze ans lorsqu'il a combattu le Basilic, remarqua Helen.

- Je ne cherche pas à minimiser son exploit, Magnus, répondit Will, je veux juste souligner les différences entre les deux Basilics.

Helen acquiesça, compréhensive et pensive : existait-il deux espèces de Basilics ? De toute évidence oui vue les différences relatées dans la lettre. Le regard d'Helen se posa sur son neveu de cœur. L'enfant leur avait apporté tellement de joie à tous pendant ces six ans et au fil de la lecture des lettres, Helen ne pouvait que constater que la vie d'Harry n'avait pas été des plus simple, ni des plus calme. Helen reporta alors son attention sur Nikola, il était plus pale que d'habitude, mais semblait malgré tout réussir à garder le contrôle de ses émotions de manière plus efficace qu'au début de la lecture. Se fut une remarque d'Henry qui sorti Nikola de son mutisme.

- Au moins maintenant on est sûr que c'est vous qui l'avez en partie élevé, remarqua avec un sourire amusé le PHA

- Que voulez-vous dire, Heinrich, demanda Tesla.

- Le coup du journal à la fin, éclaira Henry

Nikola eut un sourire amusé au souvenir de cette partie de la lettre. Oui, il pouvait être fier de son fils, il avait hérité de sa ruse et de son habilité pour la manipulation.

- Il va falloir qu'on se méfie de lui quand il se réveillera, ajouta Kate avec un grand sourire taquin

- Ne pas le laisser seul trop longtemps sans surveillance, enchaîna Will

- Ne pas le laisser entrer dans un labo sans planquer tous les produits chimiques et les circuits électroniques, continua Henry, lui aussi amusé.

- Sale gosses, répondit dans un soupir las, le vampire.

Cette remarque avait été lâchée avec un petit sourire, de sorte que les enfants n'en tinrent pas rigueur au vampire. Helen avait un sourire, tout comme Druitt, amusés tous les deux de voir les enfants rire aux dépends de leur ami. Ou ennemi tout dépendait du point de vu, car si Druitt et Tesla se battaient encore pour l'amour d'Helen, ils savaient tous les deux très bien mettre leur rancœur de coté pour épauler la bicentenaire dans son travail pour maintenir le Sanctuaire en ordre.

L'attention d'Helen fut alors attirée par un mouvement. Declan qui s'était éloigné à la fin de la lettre, se rapprocha de Magnus. Il avait été appelé pour un problème de bagarre sur la place du marché. Helen le regarda partir avec un soupir, la pause de Declan était finie. Et la leur pouvait se terminer à tout moment, le travail que demandait la gestion du Sanctuaire était énorme. D'autant plus que le Sanctuaire s'étalait à présent sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres.

Helen avait eu des difficultés à aménager le Sanctuaire au mieux, heureusement Nikola avait été là pour elle. Combien de fois s'était-elle réveillée dans son lit, alors qu'elle était sûre de s'être endormie à son bureau ? Nikola avait pris soin d'elle et il n'était pas le seul. Les enfants venaient régulièrement dans son bureau pour lui apporter de quoi manger ou pour la décharger de la paperasse. Helen était reconnaissante envers tous ses protégés. Will s'assurait toujours de l'aider dans les papiers, Henry, avec l'aide de Nikola, lorsque celui-ci n'était pas enfermé dans son labo, assurait la maintenance technique de tout le Sanctuaire, Kate s'occupait de l'inventaire et s'assurait que tous les Phénomènes confinés étaient nourrit et Declan assurait la sécurité et gérait la mise en place des rondes dans les tunnels supérieurs. Et depuis peu John assurait le ravitaillement et fournissait une issue de secours aux équipes envoyées en mission à la surface. Ils étaient devenus une famille et comme l'avait souligné Nikola, une famille était tout ce que souhaitait Harry. Helen avait hâte qu'il se réveille, découvre le Sanctuaire de la Terre Creuse et rencontre ses protégés.

Nikola se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil et prit le temps de se servir un verre de vin avant de tendre la prochaine lettre à Druitt. Celui-ci la décacheta et fronça les sourcils en lisant les premiers mots.

- _Cher Père. J'ai pris la fuite, je me suis enfuit de chez les Dursley et j'ai voulut trouver refuge dans le Sanctuaire de Londres, mais à la place du Sanctuaire, je n'ai trouvé qu'une résidence habitée par un couple de bourgeois. Pourquoi le sanctuaire de Londres a-t-il disparu ?…_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Fugue et mauvais souvenirs

Bonjour tout le monde

Je vous poste la suite en espérant que ce chapitre plaira à tout le monde. J'apprécie chaque reviews que vous me laissez, par contre si l'un de mes chapitres ne vous convient pas, j'aimerai que vous m'indiquiez pourquoi. Ca me permettra de m'améliorer et de ne pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs. Merci.

Merci à **Didou 27** pour sa correction et ses remarques.

Et Bonne lecture.

x

x

x

x

**Chapitre 8 : Fugue et mauvais souvenirs**

x

x

x

x

x

_Cher Père. _

_J'ai pris la fuite, je me suis enfuit de chez les Dursley et j'ai voulut trouver refuge dans le Sanctuaire de Londres, mais à la place du Sanctuaire, je n'ai trouvé qu'une résidence habitée par un couple de bourgeois. Pourquoi le sanctuaire de Londres a-t-il disparu ? _

_Les Dursley ont reçu la visite d'une tante, la tante Marge, elle était vraiment détestable, elle m'insultait et me critiquait à longueur de journée et puis un soir à un repas elle a insulté mes parents biologiques, elle disait qu'ils n'étaient que des monstres et je me suis souvenu de cette bande de gamin qui jouait autour du Sanctuaire. J'ai perdu mon sang froid père, j'étais tellement en colère que j'ai même perdu tout contrôle sur mes pouvoirs et que j'ai gonflé la tante Marge comme un ballon de baudruche. J'étais tellement furieux que j'ai fait mes valises et me suis enfuit. J'ai finalement atteint un parc ou j'ai trouvé refuge le temps de me calmer. Et une fois mon calme retrouvé, j'ai paniqué, vraiment, ils avaient parlé, aux informations, plus tôt dans la soirée d'un criminel, du nom de Sirius Black, qui s'était évadé de prison et moi, j'étais assis seul, en pleine nuit, dans un parc._

_Le professeur Dumbledore pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, j'avais décidé de rentrer à la maison, je savais que je serais en sécurité au Sanctuaire. Alors, j'ai pris le bus avec les quelques pièces qu'il me restait et j'ai marché le restant du trajet. Lorsque je suis finalement arrivé, j'étais impatient, je sais parfaitement que Oncle Nigel et Oncle James ne sont pas immortel comme vous ou Tante Helen, mais j'avais espéré trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait me conduire jusqu'à vous._

_Mais l'homme qui m'a ouvert n'était pas vous, ni un employé du Sanctuaire. Lorsque je lui ai expliqué ce que je chercherais, il m'a hurlé dessus, disant que le manoir appartenait à sa famille depuis des générations et qu'il n'avait rien d'un sanctuaire pour les gens comme moi. Et il m'a claqué la porte au nez. J'étais perdu père, je le suis toujours et également inquiet, je suis effrayé à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à notre famille et j'étais, à ce moment, inquiet aussi, dans une certaine mesure, du fait que j'avais utilisé la magie, ma magie, contre une moldu, alors que la loi l'interdisait formellement._

_Ne pouvant rester indéfiniment dans la rue, j'ai repris ma route en direction du Chaudron Baveur, l'auberge m'offrirait un abri pour la nuit et un repas convenable. Arrivé la bas, Tom le barman m'a pris en charge, il m'a offert un repas et est allé me préparer une chambre. Pendant mon repas j'ai put jeter un coup d'œil à la Gazette du sorcier, le journal local. La photo de Sirius Black s'étendait en première page. J'ai demandé des informations à Tom lorsqu'il est revenu et j'ai été horrifié d'apprendre que Sirius Black était un partisan de Voldemort. Mais j'ai surtout été terrifié lorsque Tom m'a appris que le Premier Ministre de la magie, M. Fudge, voulait me voir. J'avais violé la loi et la plus haute autorité de notre monde voulait me parler. Mais finalement et étrangement tout s'est bien passé, M. Fudge semblait plus soulagé de me voir que fâché. Il m'a rassuré, me disant que l'utilisation accidentelle de la magie arrivait de temps en temps. Il ne m'a pas puni, il m'a juste demandé de rester sur le Chemin de Traverse ou au Chaudron Baveur. J'ai préféré ne pas insister, malgré tout je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander si l'attitude laxiste de M. Fudge n'avait pas un rapport avec la fuite de Sirius Black. Avec ma chance habituelle, je ne serais pas étonné que le criminel cherche à se venger de la disparition de son maître et veuille me tuer. La vie était plus simple pour moi lorsque j'étais à vos côtés père._

_J'ai passé le reste des vacances à me promener sur le Chemin de Traverse, retrouver une telle liberté m'aura été bénéfique, depuis que je suis entré dans le monde de la magie, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être surveillé en permanence et c'est sûrement le cas. Je suis passé à la loupe par chaque sorcier que je croise comme s'ils n'attendaient qu'un mauvais pas de ma part. Ce monde est une prison père, une prison doré mais une prison malgré tout. La veille de la rentrée, Ronald et Hermione sont venus faire leurs achats pour l'école. Hermione s'est acheté un chat orange, pas roux, vraiment orange avec le museau écrasé, on aurait dit qu'il avait percuté un mur. Il s'appelle Pattenrond. Hermione l'adore, en revanche, je ne suis pas sûr que le rat de Ronald, Croûtard, l'aime particulièrement, déjà qu'il avait l'air malade alors si en plus il se retrouve avec un chat sur le dos… il faudra faire attention à ce qu'il ne rentre pas dans notre dortoir. J'ai également surpris une conversation entre les parents de Ronald et mes soupçons ont été confirmés : Sirius Black s'est évadé pour me tuer._

_Le jour du départ pour Poudlard est finalement arrivé, pour mon plus grand malheur. Comprenez bien père, l'école me plait, le problème vient des élèves et des professeurs, je peux dire adieu à ma liberté. Dans le train, le seul compartiment que nous avons trouvé était déjà occupé par une personne, de toute évidence le nouveau professeur de Défense. Hermione a découvert le nom de l'homme endormi sur sa malle : le professeur R.J. Lupin, il semblait épuisé. Nous nous sommes installés sans faire de bruit et le voyage a débuté, Ronald parlant Quidditch et Hermione parlant des cours. Alors qu'il ne restait que quelques heures de voyage, le train s'est soudain arrêté et c'est là que mon cauchemar a commencé. J'ai senti un grand froid s'abattre sur le train, quelque chose se rapprochait de nous, cette chose a ouvert la porte. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, avant de m'évanouir, est une main squelettique. Puis les cris sont arrivés, ceux d'une femme. Avec du recul, je me dis que cette femme devait être ma mère au moment de sa mort. Puis j'ai entendu vos cris père et votre désespoir, je revivais les pires souvenirs de ma vie et je n'oublierai jamais ce jour, le seul moment où je vous ai vu pleurer. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, la chose avait disparu. D'après le professeur Lupin, c'était un Détraqueur, un gardien de la prison d'Azkaban, j'en plaindrais presque les prisonniers s'ils n'étaient pas des criminels._

_Je suis actuellement dans mon dortoir, finalement devrais-je dire. J'étais à peine arrivé dans l'école, que l'infirmière a voulut me voir et m'examiner, ai-je déjà mentionné que je détestais l'infirmerie ? Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière, ne m'a laissé sortir qu'à la condition que je retourne la voir au moindre problème. Je sais m'occuper de moi-même seul, même si je ne refuse pas l'aide et le réconfort que ma famille peut m'offrir._

_Une nouvelle année commence et je sens qu'elle ne sera pas des plus calmes, la seule bonne nouvelle est que ma méditation porte ses fruits et que je distingue de mieux en mieux l'une de mes quatre formes d'animagus._

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Votre fils, Harry._

x

x

x

x

x

John referma la lettre, encore troublé par le premier paragraphe et il n'était pas le seul, à l'époque où Harry avait écrit cette lettre, soit en 1993, le Sanctuaire de Londres était encore intact et sous la direction de James. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas trouvé ?

L'inquiétude de Nikola par contre était toute autre. Une fois de plus son enfant avait été blessé et menacé. Blessé par les Dursley, si jamais il leur mettait la main dessus, même Helen ne pourrait pas l'arrêter. Et menacé par ce Sirius Black. Son enfant ne pourrait-il donc pas connaître un peu de paix ? Et ces créatures, les Détraqueurs ? Nikola poussa un soupir las et senti la main d'Helen se poser sur son épaule pour le soutenir.

Pendant ce temps les enfants souriaient en imaginant la tante Marge et imaginaient sans mal les coups tordus et les blagues qu'ils pourraient faire lorsqu'Harry se réveillerait. Cependant un passage de la lettre avait mis mal à l'aise le Lycan du groupe. Henry hésita à demander des précisions à Tesla concernant le souvenir d'Harry. Lui et Tesla s'étaient rapprochés, Tesla étant comme un mentor pour lui, mais aussi et surtout un homme fort, qui ne montrait aucune faiblesse. Or depuis qu'Harry avait été ramené, Nikola avait laissé tomber son masque d'arrogance et de confiance en soi ou bien était-il brisé ?

- Mec, appela Henry, doucement.

Nikola leva son regard sur Henry et lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif.

- Harry a mentionné un souvenir, continua, hésitant, le PHA.

Le visage de Nikola s'assombrit au rappel de ce moment. Il avait voulu faire plaisir à Harry et l'avait donc amené à la plage. L'enfant lui avait avoué n'avoir jamais vu la mer. Il avait invité Helen et étaient tous les trois partis pour un pique-nique au bord de la mer. Le repas, préparé par les domestiques d'Helen avait été délicieux, le vin encore plus. Nikola s'était allongé dans le sable, profitant des rayons de soleil, de la présence d'Helen et d'Harry et du calme des lieux. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était qu'Harry se promène sur une jetée naturelle un peu plus loin. Nikola se souvenait très bien lui avoir demandé de revenir sur le sable, l'enfant s'était tourné vers lui pour l'écouter et avait amorcé un mouvement dans le but de lui obéit. Mais la mer en avait décidé autrement, une vague énorme s'était abattue sur la jetée et avait emporté Harry avec elle, plongeant l'enfant, qui ne savait pas nager, dans les tumultes de l'eau salée. Le cœur des deux adultes avait manqué un battement et Nikola s'était précipité dans l'eau, prenant juste le temps d'enlever sa veste.

Il avait cherché son enfant pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être des heures. Lorsqu'il l'avait finalement trouvé, Harry était inconscient. Nikola l'avait sorti de l'eau, usant de ses pouvoirs vampiriques pour aller plus vite et l'avait déposé sur le sable de la plage.

Il lui avait semblé q'un avait fallu un temps fou à Helen pour le réanimer, pourtant cela n'avait duré, en réalité, qu'une minute, une minute d'enfer pour lui, il avait supplié et pleuré pour la vie de son enfant. Harry était l'un des seuls, si se n'est le seul qui l'avait parfaitement et complètement accepté. Malgré son arrogance, malgré son orgueil, ses recherches, l'enfant l'avait accepté avec ses défauts et ses quelques qualités. Harry lui était précieux et il n'aurait pas supporté de le perdre à ce moment là.

- Mec ? appela Henry

Nikola fut sorti de ses pensées et posa un regard troublé sur l'enfant d'Helen, avant de secouer lentement la tête, se remettant les idées en place.

- Harry évoque un vieux souvenir, un moment où j'ai faillit le perdre, répondit Tesla

- Vous l'avez retrouvé, remarqua Henry en désignant la chambre occupée.

- Oui, c'est vrai, concéda Nikola avec un léger sourire.

- Si on m'avait dit que vous étiez capable de pleurer, avant aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas que j'y aurai cru, continua Henry.

- Chaque homme a ses faiblesses, ajouta Will, et on en a trouvé deux à notre ami Tesla.

- Et lesquelles je vous prie, William, demanda, intéressé, le vampire.

- Le premier c'est Magnus et le second c'est Harry, répondit Will avec un sourire. Je suis sûr qu'Harry arriverait à vous faire marcher sur la tête s'il le voulait, tout comme Magnus.

Vexé de voir que Will pensait qu'il laissait Helen le manipuler à sa guise, Nikola jeta un regard noir au jeune psychologue. De toute façon, Harry n'avait jamais trop osé lui demander quoique ce soit. C'était dans sa nature, donner tout ce qu'il pouvait sans rien demander en retour, alors bien sûr qu'il offrirait à l'enfant tout ce qu'il viendrait lui demander. A ce moment là, Nikola constata qu'Harry l'avait enroulé autour de son petit doigt et que l'enfant pourrait devenir, très vite, gâté avec lui. Un léger tremblement dans la main posé sur son épaule força Nikola à se tourner vers Helen. Cette dernière avait suivit le même cheminement de pensée et était arrivée à la même conclusion que Tesla. Et elle était amusée par cela. Nikola n'était pas un homme à enfant, mais Harry était une exception pour beaucoup de choses. Helen offrit alors un sourire amusé à son ami, Nikola avait été un bon père pendant ces six ans, qu'importe ce que lui en pensait. Helen savait que Will, Henry et Kate auraient du mal à reconnaître Nikola, lorsque celui-ci aurait repris son rôle de père mais Helen attendait ce moment avec impatience.

Ce fut un bip provenant de la chambre qui sorti Helen de sa nostalgie. Inquiète, elle entra dans la pièce où se reposait Harry et contrôla son état. Elle fronça alors les sourcils en voyant que pendant quelques secondes le rythme cardiaque d'Harry avait augmenté. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne remarque que l'une des blessures de l'enfant s'était refermée, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une cicatrice. Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter légèrement, Nikola venait de la rejoindre.

- Il va bien, rassura Helen.

- Quel était le problème ? demanda, doucement, le vampire

- Je pense que sa magie le soigne de l'intérieur, expliqua Helen, l'une de ses blessures s'est déjà refermée.

- Alors pourquoi les appareils ont bipé ? interrogea Nikola

- Son cœur s'est emballé, je suppose que ça doit se produire au moment où la plaie se referme complètement.

- Alors tout va bien ? voulut s'assurer le Serbe

- Tout va bien, confirma avec un sourire Helen. Papa Poule, marmonna cette dernière après que Tesla eut quitté la pièce.

Lorsqu'Helen rejoignit les autres dans le couloir, Nikola l'attendait avec une lettre dans les mains. Helen prit cette dernière et la décacheta.

- _Cher Père. J'ai enfin réussit, après de long mois, j'ai enfin pris connaissance de l'une de mes formes animagus…_


	10. Chapitre 9 Loup et Patronus

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je sais, j'ai mis du temps pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration (et de motivation) ET j'ai eu des semaines chargées et les prochaines risquent d'être encore pires. Du coup je ne sais pas quand je pourrai écrire le prochain chapitre.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira plus que le 8 (il n'a pas eut beaucoup de reviews, je ne peux en tirer qu'une conclusion)

Merci à **Didou 27** pour la correction.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9 Loup et Patronus

x

x

x

x

_Cher Père, _

_J'ai enfin réussit !Après de long mois, j'ai enfin pris connaissance de l'une de mes formes Animagus. Je l'ai découverte après mon premier cours de Défense contre les forces du mal._

_Cette année est déjà plus studieuse que les deux précédentes, même si ça ne l'est pas autant qu'à Oxford. En plus des cours normaux, j'ai dû choisir des options. J'ai pris Soin aux créatures magiques, je suis sûr que vous vous souvenez de mon talent avec les animaux, père, et Etude des runes, cette matière me semblais plus intéressante que Divination._

_La première option que j'ai eue était Soin aux créatures magiques. Le professeur, qui n'était autre que Hagrid, nous a présenté un Hippogriffe du nom de Buck, il était magnifique mais par contre je préfère largement les chevaux de Grand-père pour ce qui est de la ballade. J'ai fait un tour sur son dos et je n'avais pas été secoué comme cela depuis qu'un serpent avait effrayé ma monture pendant l'une de nos ballades. Par la suite tous les élèves se sont approché de Buck pour le saluer. Il faut savoir, père, que les Hippogriffes ont une certaine fierté, les insulter est faire preuve de bêtises. Et pourtant, un élève l'a fait. Drago Malfoy, il a eut pour réponse à son insulte une belle griffure au bras, rien que Mme Pomfresh ne puisse soigner rapidement. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de geindre et de gémir pendant des jours. Il y a vraiment des moments où je me dis que j'ai de la chance d'avoir été élevé par vous père. Je n'ose imaginer comment j'aurai été si j'avais reçu une éducation d'aristocrate. Ne dites rien à tante Helen._

_L'étude des runes est intéressante et complexe, mais j'ai toujours aimé relever les défis, vous m'avez enseigné cela, je relèverai celui imposé pas mon étude des runes. Et puis j'ai lu dans un livre que la magie runique était plus persistante et plus puissante que la magie des sorts. Du moins si les runes son gravées dans un matériau solide. Une telle magie pourrait être utile pour le Sanctuaire, vous ne croyez pas ? Je pourrai installer de bons boucliers et des protections, on peut même créer des illusions grâce aux runes._

_Ensuite nous avons eut Défense contre les force du mal. Le professeur Lupin a l'air gentil et toujours aussi fatigué. Le premier cours que nous avons eut avec lui était un cours pratique. Autant vous dire qu'il a réussit à se mettre le plus grande partie de notre classe dans la poche. Personnellement j'étais septique, pas que je ne l'appréciais pas mais ses prédécesseurs ont tous essayé de me blesser alors j'ai préféré attendre et voir. Il nous a fait affronter un Epouvantard. C'est une créature qui prend l'apparence de ce qui nous effrayait le plus et le seul moyen de contrer son pouvoir est, tout simplement, de rire. Le professeur nous a donc laissé chercher ce qui nous faisait le plus peur. Je pensais déjà connaître ma plus grande peur, celle de vous perdre vous et notre famille, père. Et puis je me suis souvenu du Détraqueur, c'était cela ma plus grande peur, car il pouvait me faire revivre encore et encore mes plus mauvais souvenirs et mes cauchemars. Je voyais les autres affronter l'Epouvantard sans grande difficulté mais, lorsque ce fut mon tour, le professeur Lupin s'est interposé, l'epouvantard a pris l'apparence de la lune, puis le professeur l'a renvoyé dans l'armoire d'où la créature était sortie. J'aurai sans doute des recherches à faire, mais je pense avoir compris pourquoi le professeur Lupin à l'air si malade: il souffre de Lycanthropie._

_Le cours s'est terminé sans que je n'aie la chance d'affronter l'Epouvantard. J'étais en colère, le professeur n'est pas intervenu pour les autres, il me croyait donc si faible que cela, uniquement parce que je m'étais évanoui à cause du Détraqueur ? Je me suis rendu dans la salle sur demande pour méditer un peu, calmer ma colère et continuer la recherche de mon animagus. Et là je l'ai vu, il était devant moi. Mon animagus, mon premier en tout cas, était un Loup, un magnifique loup noir avec des yeux émeraudes. On dit que l'animagus d'un sorcier représente ce qu'il est au plus profond de lui. Un simple regard sur mon loup et j'ai su qu'il représentait ma loyauté envers notre famille et la férocité avec laquelle je la protègerai. Puis, sans aucun signe avant coureur, il m'a attaqué et je me suis réveillé dans la salle sur demande. Au moins la seconde partie me semblait claire maintenant, je devais soumettre mon loup par l'affrontement. J'espère sincèrement que je ne devrai pas faire pareil avec les autres parce que deux d'entre eux sont plus grands que moi._

_Deux jours après cette découverte, les élèves ayant une autorisation signée ont pu se rendre dans le village de Pré-au-Lard. N'ayant pas d'autorisation j'ai du rester au château et ma route a croisé celle du professeur Lupin. Je lui en voulais encore un peu, mais j'ai accepté son invitation à boire une tasse de thé avec lui. Ma rancune a totalement disparu lorsqu'il m'a expliqué son geste: il avait peur que l'Epouvantard ne prenne la forme de Voldemort. Ce que je peux comprendre. J'ai aussi appris, au cours de cet entretien, qu'il connaissait mes parents biologiques, j'ai pu en apprendre un peu plus sur eux, en particulier sur mon père. Il avait été très apprécié à Poudlard. A la fin de cette rencontre je me suis aperçu que j'appréciais le professeur Lupin en fin de compte, il était doux et gentil et ça n'était pas un masque._

_Finalement qui dit nouvelle année, dit nouvelle saison de Quidditch, la dernière pour notre capitaine qui quitte Poudlard à la fin de l'année et il semblait motivé pour que nous gagnons la coupe cette année. Un vrai tortionnaire, je suis sûr que s'il avait put nous faire travailler du matin au soir il l'aurait fait. Il était survolté le jour de notre premier match. Il l'était beaucoup moins à la fin. Les Détraqueurs se sont invités et j'ai très mal réagit à leurs présence une fois encore. Le problème, c'est que cette fois je me suis évanoui en plein ciel. Heureusement le professeur Dumbledore était là pour ralentir ma chute, je n'ai eut que quelques égratignures. _

_Mais ça ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, je devais trouver un moyen de combattre ces créatures. D'après les recherches que j'ai effectuées, les animaux ne ressentent pas les effets des Détraqueurs. Malheureusement pour moi, mon loup était plus corriace à soumettre que je me l'étais figuré, il ne me restait donc qu'une seule solution: le sortilège du Patronus. J'ai été voir le professeur Lupin qui m'a offert son aide pour m'apprendre ce sortilège, j'ai hâte d'assister à ces cours particuliers._

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Votre fils, Harry._

x

x

x

x

Helen referma la lettre tout en jetant un regard amusé en direction de l'enfant, il avait fallut que se soit elle qui lise cette lettre. Puis son attention fut attirée par les jeunes qui semblaient emballés par l'animagus d'Harry.

- Penses-tu qu'il serait capable de mettre en place sa magie runique, demanda John, attirant l'attention d'Helen.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua la victorienne, pas avant un moment je pense, il doit être épuisé.

- De nouveaux boucliers ne seraient pas de refus, remarqua Nikola.

Helen acquiesça. Il était vrai que maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls contre le monde de la surface, il n'y avait jamais assez de sécurité pour protéger les habitants du Sanctuaire. Helen regarda de nouveau Nikola et eut un sourire, il s'inquiétait encore, alors qu'Harry était allongé devant lui et qu'il guérissait.

- Tesla, appela Henry, Harry a fait mention d'une histoire d'animaux…

Cette question arracha à Nikola une grimace et un grognement, tandis qu'Helen et John éclataient de rire à ce souvenir. Helen, voyant bien que Nikola ne dirait rien commença l'histoire.

- Nous étions encore à Oxford à cette époque, nous venions de finir une expérience et nous rentrions chacun chez nous.

- Qui ça nous ? interrompit Kate

- Moi, John, Nikola, Harry, James et Nigel, répondit Helen, il était tard et certain avaient de la route à faire avant de pouvoir rentrer chez eux, en particulier Nikola et Harry. J'ai donc offert à tous le monde de venir dormir au manoir qui était plus près d'Oxford.

- Mais pour rentrer au manoir nous devions traverser un parc, repris John. Nous venions de parcourir la moitié du chemin quant Harry a lâché la main de Nikola et à couru vers un buisson. Il en a sorti un chaton noir qui était blessé.

- Sale bête, grommela le vampire.

Cette remarque fit légèrement rire Helen qui repris l'histoire.

- Harry a alors demandé à Nikola s'il pouvait le garder…

- Et j'ai eut la bêtise de dire oui, compléta le Serbe.

- Harry l'a pris avec lui et nous sommes rentrés, continua Magnus, il s'en est très bien occupé, il l'a lavé, l'a soigné et l'a nourrit. Les problèmes sont arrivés lorsque le chat ai été guérit, un vrai peste d'après Nikola.

- Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? demanda Will, légèrement septique, Tesla n'était pas connu pour sa patience vis à vis d'un autre être vivant.

- Il griffait les meubles, mettait du désordre partout où il passait, répondit Nikola.

- Ce que fait tout chaton normal, remarqua Kate

- Certes, concéda Nikola, mais les chatons évitent de faire leurs bêtises devant d'autre personne, ce chat les faisait uniquement lorsque je pouvait le voir faire, mais pas l'empêcher de faire. Et il ne faisait rien lorsqu'Harry était là. C'était le diable en personne.

- Ensuite il y a eut la colombe, repris Helen, avec un sourire tendre.

- Harry l'avait trouvé dans un parc près de notre appartement, raconta de bonne grâce le vampire, apparemment, des enfants s'étaient amusés à lui jeter des pierres. Je dois bien avouer que j'étais réticent après le chat.

- Que lui est-il arrivé au fait, demanda avec un froncement de sourcil Kate.

- Harry nous a dit qu'il s'était enfuit, raconta Helen en jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux à Nikola.

- Je n'y suis pour rien si cette sale bête est partie, répondit vivement le Serbe, pour en revenir à notre histoire, Harry a finalement réussit à me convaincre de garder la colombe, mais uniquement jusqu'à se quelle aille mieux, c'était ma condition et Harry l'a accepté. Elle est restée avec nous tout l'hiver.

- En fait, il me semble que cette colombe se soit plus attachée à toi qu'a l'enfant, remarqua Druitt, avec un sourire railleur. Elle était en permanence sur ton épaule.

- Je me souviens surtout du cadeau qu'elle t'a fait le jour où tu m'as provoqué, se rappela Nikola avec un large sourire.

John grommela quelque chose et s'éloigna légèrement, sous le regard amusé des enfants qui avaient compris la nature du cadeau en question.

- Ensuite il y a eut le chiot, se rappela Helen. Harry avait demandé s'il pouvait le laisser au Sanctuaire.

- C'était plus grand que notre appartement, expliqua Nikola.

- C'est étrange, Harry m'a donné la même explication, constata Helen.

- Je lui avais dit que nous ne pourrions pas le garder avec nous car l'appartement était trop petit et, il est possible, que j'ai pu laisser échapper que le Sanctuaire serait suffisamment grand pour lui, répondit Nikola.

- Est-ce que tu connais l'étendu des dégâts que ce chien à fait, s'agaça Helen.

- Je croyais que les animaux qu'Harry soignait ne pouvait pas causer de gros dégâts, répondit Tesla, c'est du moins ce que tu m'as dit lorsque je t'ai raconté les exploits de cette boule de poil.

Helen ferma momentanément les yeux, exaspérée par l'attitude de son ami. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle constata que les enfants demandaient à Nikola une liste des dégâts fait par les deux animaux et Helen ne fut qu'a moitié surprise de constater que Nikola connaissait les dégâts causés par le chiot dans le Sanctuaire.

Les dires du vampire arrachèrent de nombreux éclats de rire aux enfants, ravis d'en connaître un peu plus sur la vie de leurs aînés. Il était vrai qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup de son passé et elle savait que cela blessait William d'être maintenu dans l'ignorance. Elle connaissait tout de sa vie et lui ne savait presque rien de la sienne. Mais son passé, cette époque où Harry était avec eux, faisait partie des rares souvenirs heureux qu'elle possédait et elle avait voulu les garder pour elle. Cependant le retour d'Harry allait changer cela, elle le savait.

Ce fut donc avec un léger sourire qu'elle regarda Nikola tendre la prochaine lettre à Will

- _Cher Père. J'ai commis une erreur et je sais que vous serez furieux en apprenant que j'ai violé l'une des premières règles que vous avez instauré: j'ai mis ma vie en danger pour des raisons stupides et futiles…_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Sortie interdite et Joyeux

Bonjour tout le monde.

Je se vraiment désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps mais ma période de stage approche et je n'en ai toujours pas (sans parler des semaines de fou que je fais au CFP, je vais essayer de prendre un peut d'avance pendant les jours fériés qui arrivent (je fais les ponts alors ça devrait aller) mais là encore je ne promets rien (vous savez comment peuvent être les profs)

Et donc voilà la suite, je sais que certains estimeront que je suis passée trop vite sur certains passages, en particulier celui de la seconde visite au village, mais j'ai estimé que la honte d'Harry à ce sujet l'aura poussé à en dire le moins possible dans ses lettres.

Voilà j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira même s'il est un peu court (le premier qui me laisse une review aura droit au titre de la suite en avant première ^^)

Merci à **Phenix 260** pour la correction.

Bonne lecture !

x

x

Chapitre 10 : Sortie interdite et Joyeux Noël

_Cher Père. _

_J'ai commis une erreur et je sais que vous allez être furieux en apprenant que j'ai violé l'une des premières règles que vous avez instaurées. En effet, j'ai mis ma vie en danger pour des raisons stupides et futiles, et après coup, je n'en suis pas fier._

_La seconde sortie à Pré-au-Lard était programmée pour la fin de la semaine et comme vous la savez, je n'étais pas autorisé à y aller. Mais j'en avais tellement envie que Fred et George ont décidé de m'aider. Ils m'ont prit à part et m'ont confié un truc appelé « La carte des Maraudeurs », un simple morceau de parchemin qui, avec le bon mot de passe se transforme en une carte de Poudlard sur laquelle on peut suivre les déplacements des gens en temps réel. Je sais que je n'aurai pas du m'en servir, encore moins avec un meurtrier à mes trousses mais… je n'ai aucune excuse, Père. J'ai fait passer une envie stupide avant ma propre sécurité, j'ai utilisé la carte pour me rendre au village grâce à un passage secret…_

_Le village est merveilleux et très commerçant, un magasin de bonbons, un autre de farces et attrapes, une librairie et un pub. Il s'appelle « Les trois Balais ». Ron, Hermione et moi nous nous y sommes rendus pour boire une boisson sorcière appelée Bierraubeurre, une boisson que j'ai appréciée. Et nous n'étions pas les seuls dans ce pub. Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick, Hagrid et même le Premier Ministre étaient là. Et ils ont eut une discussion sur Sirius Black. _

_Apparemment, il aurait été élève à Poudlard et aurait même été un grand ami de mon père biologique. Dire que j'ai été choqué aurait été un euphémisme, je suis resté figé sur ma chaise. L'homme qui autrefois avait été ami avec mon père, l'avais trahit, causant sa mort, et maintenant il cherchait à me tuer. _

_Je connais l'animosité qu'il y a entre Oncle John et vous, Père, et je sais aussi que malgré tout il ne ferait rien qui puisse vous nuire vraiment. Sauf si vous voulez du mal à Tante Helen, mais au vu de votre affection pour elle, je suis sur que vous ne serez jamais capable de la blesser volontairement._

_Au cours de cette discussion, j'ai également appris que Black avait tué un autre ami à mon père, un certain Peter Pettigrow. Il aurait cherché à venger la mort de mon père, mais Black l'a tué, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un doigt…_

_Nous sommes rentrés à Poudlard, maintenant, et je dois vous avouer que ma stupéfaction s'est peu à peu transformée en colère. Comprenez bien, Père, que je ne regrette absolument pas de faire partie de votre famille, je vous aime, vous, ma tante et mes oncles, mais une famille a été détruite à cause de la noirceur d'un seul homme. La trahison est une chose que je ne pardonnerais jamais. Il y a une citation, je ne me souviens pas de l'auteur, qui dit, "Plus étroit que ceux du sang et de la famille sont les liens de l'amitié". Bien sur, en ce monde où tout n'est qu'illusion, j'imagine que ce précepte ne s'applique pas._

_Un nouveau Noël, loin de notre famille, est arrivé. La neige a, de nouveau, tout recouvert et j'ai encore réussit à convaincre les élèves et les professeurs restant (excepté les Serpentard et le professeur Rogue) de venir profiter de la neige._

_J'ai également reçu pour Noël un cadeau magnifique, le tout dernier balai sorti sur le marché. Vous connaissez ma passion pour le vol, j'ai donc été plus que ravi d'en avoir un nouveau, après la perte de mon ancien balai pendant le match précédent. Malheureusement pour moi, étant la cible d'un dangereux criminel et l'expéditeur du colis ne s'étant pas identifié, le professeur McGonagall m'a confisqué mon balai. Elle m'a cependant assuré que je le récupérerais lorsque toutes les vérifications de sécurité seraient faites. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que Sirius Black est entré dans un magasin pour me l'acheter et me l'offrir pour Noël après l'avoir ensorcelé._

_Mais revenons à un sujet non moins sérieux mais bien moins grave, dans une certaine mesure. Mes cours particuliers avec le professeur Lupin ont portés leurs fruits, j'ais réussit à produire un Patronus capable de repousser un Détraqueur. Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais d'après le professeur Lupin, rares sont les sorciers capables de produire un Patronus complet. Le terme exact qu'il a utilisé est « Patronus Corporel ». Qu'importe, je continuerais à m'entraîner jusqu'à être capable d'en créer un._

_Sur un sujet plus banal, Ron et Hermione se sont disputés, encore. Croutard, le rat de Ron a disparu et mon ami accuse le chat d'Hermione de l'avoir mangé. Selon moi, ça ne serait pas plus mal, Croutard était malade, mieux vaut une mort rapide qu'une mort lente, je pense._

_Sinon, je suis retourné au village. Je sais, je n'aurais pas du et je n'ai, là encore, aucune excuse. D'autant que cette fois je me suis fait prendre par le professeur Rogue. Il a trouvé la carte et me l'a confisquée, après avoir essayé de l'activer, sans succès. Il l'a confiée au professeur Lupin. Etrangement, j'ai été plus affecté par la leçon de moral du professeur Lupin que par le sermon et les cris du professeur Rogue… Sans doute à cause du temps passé ensemble pendant les cours et aussi parce qu'il connaissait mon père biologique. Et je n'ose même pas imaginer votre réaction suite à ma désobéissance. Ma plus grande crainte est de vous décevoir encore, même si au moment de faire une bêtise je n'y pense pas toujours._

_Vous me manquez énormément, Père,_

_Avec tout mon amour, votre fils, Harry._

x

x

x

Will replia la lettre et jeta un regard prudent vers le vampire. Nikola se contenta de pousser un soupir exaspéré. De toute évidence, cela n'était ni la première, ni la dernière règle qu'Harry enfreindrait dans le futur. Malgré tout, Nikola ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. C'était une peur irrationnelle bien sur, mais il avait trouvé que ce Lupin était un peu trop proche de son fils. Possessif, lui, absolument pas. Ou peut être juste un peu.

- A votre avis, Tesla, qui lui a envoyé ce balai ? demanda Will.

- Le professeur Lupin ? proposa Kate. Apparemment ils sont assez proches.

- Je ne pense pas qu'un professeur puisse offrir un cadeau de cette valeur à un de ses élèves, remarqua Will. Ni même qu'il en ait le droit…

- Les Weasley, alors ? proposa à son tour Henry.

- Harry a souligné qu'ils semblaient assez pauvres, contra Will.

- J'imagine qu'on le saura dans la prochaine lettre, soupira alors Henry.

Le regard de Will se posa alors sur l'enveloppe contenant la lettre qu'il venait de lire et une question lui vint à l'esprit.

- Harry vous a déjà déçu, Tesla ?

Surpris par la question, il fallut un certain temps au vampire pour répondre. Rassemblant ses idées, Nikola se servit un autre verre de vin et plongea son regard dans le liquide carmin.

- C'était pendant l'été… Helen, moi-même et Harry étions partis pique-niquer dans la campagne environnante de Londres, raconta Nikola. Harry était avec moi depuis deux ans déjà. Ce jour-là était celui de son anniversaire et il avait voulu mettre ses habits du dimanche. Je lui ai dit que nous allions à la campagne, que des habits plus simples seraient amplement suffisants, mais il a insisté, allant jusqu'à promettre d'en prendre soin. A l'époque, je ne roulais pas sur l'or, William, et je savais qu'il me faudrait économiser pendant un certain temps avant de pouvoir lui racheter d'autres habits neufs. Mais j'ai fini par me laisser convaincre…

Nikola se tut. Prenant une gorgé de vin, il se leva de son fauteuil et se rapprocha de la fenêtre.

- Tout s'est très bien passé au début et après mangé, Harry est parti se promener dans les bois qui entouraient la petite clairière où nous nous étions installés, me promettant de ne pas trop s'éloigner. Au bout d'une heure, ne le voyant pas revenir, je me suis inquiété et je l'ai appelé mais il répondait toujours pas. Je l'ai finalement retrouvé deux kilomètres plus loin, les vêtements sales et déchirés.

- Et comment avez-vous réagit ? demanda Kate.

- J'ai réagi comme tout parent aurait réagi, je l'ai grondé et je l'ai puni. Il devait de nouveau travailler pendant deux heures, chaque soir, au Sanctuaire. Ma réaction n'était pas disproportionnée, aussi je ne m'attendais pas à ce que celle d'Harry le soit…

- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Henry en haussant les sourcils.

- Harry a voulut, à ce moment-là, tout faire pour me plaire, répondit Nikola. Il s'occupait du ménage dans notre logement, de la nourriture, bref, il voulait tout faire.

- Rien de bien excessif, remarqua Kate.

- Hm. C'est alors qu'il a arrêté de manger, continua Nikola, son regard vague posé sur le verre de vin. Il ne se contentait plus que de petite ration par jour. Il ne dormait plus dans son lit, mais à même le sol. Tous ses vieux réflexes étaient revenus. Tous ceux que je m'étais efforcé à faire disparaître. Et je ne voyais rien. J'étais bien trop occupé à travailler pour pouvoir lui racheter de nouveaux vêtements… Et puis un soir je suis rentré plus tôt à la maison. Harry était dans la cuisine, en train de préparer mon repas, comme il le faisait depuis qu'il était puni et je l'ai vu poser mon assiette sur la table. Il avait fait un repas pour une seule personne. Ensuite je l'ai regardé se diriger vers sa chambre et se laisser glisser à même le sol pour s'y rouler en boule. J'ai été choqué au-delà du possible. Mais pas autant que lorsque j'ai vu sa réaction quand j'ai voulu m'approcher de lui… Lorsque je suis entré dans la chambre il avait l'air terrorisé…

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ensuite ? demanda Henry.

- Je ne suis pas un homme délicat, Henry, et certainement pas un homme qui sait comment rassurer les gens, mais je me suis approché de lui, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je lui ai dit que je n'étais plus fâché contre lui. Et ça à suffit. Le lendemain, il avait fait un petit-déjeuner pour deux et il souriait…

- Il ne lui faut pas grand chose pour être content, remarque Kate.

- Moi, ce qui m'inquiète surtout c'est qu'il ne lui faille pas grand chose non plus pour descendre en flèche… Vous croyez qu'il aura besoin de mes services, Tesla ? demanda Will.

- Aucune idée, mais je vous laisserais l'examiner et vous en jugerez par vous-même, William.

Le jeune psychologue acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et songea qu'une thérapie avec Harry ne serait pas de tout repos. Nikola balaya ensuite du regard les personnes présentes et tendit la lettre suivante à Heinrich.

- _Cher Père. Finalement toute la vérité concernant Sirius Black à fini par ressurgir lorsque ma route a croisée la sienne…_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Parrain et Patronus

Bonjour tout le monde !

Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard sur le dernier chapitre je vous poste celui-là rapidement, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à **Oneejin** pour la correction

Bonne lecture !

x

x

Chapitre 11 : Parrain et Patronus

x

x

x

_Cher Père. _

_Finalement toute la vérité concernant Sirius Black a fini par ressurgir lorsque ma route à croisée la sienne. Tout à commencé alors que nous allions rendre visite à Hagrid. En elle-même la visite s'est plutôt bien passée et Ron à même retrouvé son rat qu'il avait perdu. Mais, vers la fin de l'après-midi, nous avons dû quitter Hagrid brusquement, le professeur Dumbledore et le Ministre de la Magie se dirigeaient vers la cabane de notre ami. _

_Nous retournions tranquillement vers le château lorsqu'un énorme chien noir s'est jeté sur Ron et l'a traîné vers le Saule Cogneur. Je vous ai déjà parlé de cet arbre particulier il me semble père, et bien le chien a réussi à l'immobiliser. Je les ai suivis. Je sais que j'aurai dû prévenir un adulte, père, mais la vérité, c'est que nous n'étions pas censés être dehors à ce moment-là. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne mettais pas ma vie en danger, père, la seule raison pour laquelle nous étions interdits de sortie était parce que Buck, l'hippogriffe d'Hagrid, allait être exécuté suite à l'accident avec Malfoy. Et parce que le professeur Dumbledore ne voulait pas que les élèves assistent à ça. Aucun risque pour ma sécurité donc, enfin en théorie._

_Donc, moi et Hermione avons suivi le chien dans un passage dont l'entrée était entre les racines de l'arbre. Autant vous dire que je ne retenterais pas l'expérience de sitôt, les coups de branches du Saule ressemblent trop à des coups de fouet à mon goût. Nous sommes ressortis du tunnel pour déboucher dans la Cabane Hurlante, une maison dite hantée du village de Près-au-Lard. Et là je vous laisse imaginer ma stupeur lorsqu'une fois Ron retrouvé, j'ai assisté à la transformation du chien. Sirius Black était un Animagus, voilà comment il s'était échappé de la prison d'Azkaban. Cependant il n'a pas cherché à m'attaquer tout de suite, il m'a juste désarmé._

_La seconde surprise fut l'apparition du professeur Lupin et au vu de l'accolade qu'il a donnée à Black, apparemment ils se connaissent plutôt bien. Je vous passe les détails de ces retrouvailles. Lorsque finalement Black s'est de nouveau intéressé à nous, j'ai été surpris que son attention se dirige plus vers le rat de Ron que sur moi. Black s'est emparé du rat de Ron et avec l'aide de Lupin, il l'a retransformé. Quand je pense que les transformations d'Animagus son très contrôlé par le Ministère, j'avoue m'inquiéter de son efficacité en voyant qu'il existe deux Animagus non-déclarés sur le territoire anglais._

_Sirius Black m'a alors expliqué toute l'histoire. Il avait convaincu mes parents biologiques de prendre Peter Pettigrow comme gardien des secrets, mes parents avaient été placés sous le sort Fidelius, un sort qui empêchait quiconque de les trouver ou de les voir temps que le Gardien n'aurait pas dévoilé l'information. Une fois mes parents assassinés, Sirius, fou de rage, était parti à la recherche de Pettigrow et lorsqu'il l'a retrouvé, Peter a jeté un sortilège qui a fait sautée la rue dans laquelle ils étaient et il s'est fait passé pour mort. Pendant que Sirius était jeté en prison sans procès. _

_Et les sorciers qui se disent meilleur que les Moldus. Ce monde est pourri. Mais, il a beau être pourri, je savais qu'il pouvait, avec le témoignage de Pettigrow, innocenter Sirius, alors j'ai dû convaincre celui-ci que ça n'était pas une bonne idée de tuer le traître, qu'il valait mieux le livrer aux autorités, et là je refuse d'employer le mot compétente, si elle l'était vraiment, on n'aurait pas connu ce genre de situation. _

_Et la situation ne s'est pas vraiment améliorée lorsque le professeur Rogue est arrivé. Il a désarmé le professeur Lupin et Sirius et les a menacé de les conduire aux Détraqueurs. Sirius est mon parrain, à partir de là, vous connaissez ma réaction père, j'ai pris la baguette d'Hermione et j'ai jeté un sort au professeur Rogue, l'assommant au passage. Peter a été ligoté et nous sommes tous remontés le long du tunnel. _

_La suite à été plutôt confuse. Moi et Sirius, nous nous étions un peu éloignés du groupe pour pouvoir discuter. Sirius m'a d'ailleurs proposé de venir vivre chez lui. J'ai accepté, au moins le temps que je trouve un moyen pour rentrer à la maison. Pendant un moment, nous étions enfin en paix et l'instant suivant la pleine lune s'est montrée. Le professeur Lupin s'est transformé, offrant la possibilité à Pettigrow de fuir, il était terrifiant et j'étais terrifié, je dois bien l'avouer. Sirius s'est transformé à son tour et s'est jeté sur le professeur Lupin pour détourner son attention de nous. Ça n'a pas vraiment marché, le lycanthrope à envoyé voler Sirius d'un coup de patte et s'est retourné vers nous au moment ou le professeur Rogue est, à son tour, sorti du tunnel. Lorsqu'il a comprit à quel point nous étions en danger il s'est interposé. J'imagine que malgré sa haine envers moi, il tenait à son rôle de professeur et a voulut protéger ses élèves. _

_Nous étions en danger, Sirius était en danger, le professeur Lupin était devenu une menace et j'étais en colère, en colère parce que les pires ennuis me tombaient dessus, alors que tout ce que je voulais était de rentrer à la maison j'étais menacé, alors que je voulais connaître de nouveau l'étreinte de vos bras et surtout j'étais en colère parce que j'avais, malgré tout, eu l'espoir de pouvoir de nouveau être heureux et que cet espoir venait de s'envoler. J'ignore comment j'ai fais mais je me suis retrouvé devant mon loup intérieur et j'étais tellement en colère que je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de réagir, je l'ai attaqué et l'instant suivant, je me transformais. La douleur causée par la transformation était indescriptible mais elle fut relativement brève, une fois totalement transformé, il ne restait en moi que la sensation de liberté, vite remplacée par une sensation de danger. Et je n'ai pas réfléchis plus, j'ai laissé mon instinct guidé mes pas et j'ai attaqué le lycanthrope. Etrangement, il a battu en retraite assez vite, et j'ai pu en profiter pour rejoindre Sirius, qui s'était effondré un peu plus loin. _

_Le reste est un peu confus, une fois arrivé près de lui j'ai ressenti un grand froid et j'ai entendu votre voix et puis le trou noir. D'après Hermione, des Détraqueurs se sont approchés de nous et ont essayés de voler nos âmes, mais un Patronus corporel extrêmement puissant les aurait repoussé. Mais je n'ai rien vu de tout cela, juste entraperçu une silhouette, elle me l'a expliqué lorsque je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie, encore, je crois que je vais lui demander de me réserver un lit dans l'infirmerie, celui du fond, il est éloigné des autres et on a une bonne vue du lac par la fenêtre. Donc, je me suis à nouveau réveillé à l'infirmerie et Hermione m'a annoncé qu'ils avaient capturé Sirius et qu'ils allaient le condamner. Je ne pouvais laisser faire cela et lorsque le professeur Dumbledore est entré, j'ai essayé de le convaincre de l'innocence de Sirius, il m'a cru et à donner à Hermione des indications vraiment bizarres. Mais Hermione, elle, a comprit, elle a glissé autour de nos deux cous une chaîne qui retenait un petit sablier qu'elle a retourné trois fois. Et bien croyez-le ou non, père, mais ce sablier nous a permis de remonter le temps, de trois heures, et nous a permis de sauver Sirius._

_Nous avons donc suivi nos doubles du passé pour ne pas perdre le fil de l'histoire, nous avons profité de la discussion entre le Ministre, Dumbledore et Hagrid pour libérer Buck, le sauvant par la même occasion. Il a été un peu réticent à nous suivre, mais nous avons réussi à le convaincre malgré tout. Puis nous sommes allés en bordure de forêt à un endroit où nous verrions le Saule Cogneur et nous avons attendu. Nous avons assisté à la transformation de Lupin, à la mienne, puis nous nous sommes précipités vers le bord du lac ou Sirius s'était effondré, j'attendais de voir celui qui reproduirait le Patronus corporel, je pourrais toujours lui demander des conseils pour le mien. Mais notre sauveur ne venait toujours pas et j'ai compris, celui que j'ai entraperçu était moi. Moi qui réussissais l'un des plus beau Patronus corporel que Poudlard avait connu d'après Hermione qui le tenait de Dumbledore. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire et je savais que je réussirais. Je me suis avancé et j'ai pensé à mon plus beau souvenir, mon second Noël avec vous père, lorsque j'ai gagné une famille. Mon Patronus a d'abord formé une sphère qui s'était divisée en cinq pour de nouveau ne former qu'une et explosée, provoquant une vive lumière, ainsi qu'une onde de choc qui balaya les Détraqueurs loin de nous. Lorsque j'ai pu de nouveau voir ce qui m'entourait, je l'ai vu, mon Patronus corporel avait la forme d'un dragon chinois, sage, puissant et protecteur, exactement comme l'est notre famille._

_Une fois les Détraqueurs éloignés, moi et Hermione avons assisté de loin à l'arrestation de Sirius et une fois sûrs qu'il avait été enfermé seul dans un salle de classe, nous sommes allés le libérer sur le dos de Buck. Une fois sur la terre ferme, Sirius s'est excusé, il ne pourrait pas avoir ma tutelle, étant toujours un fugitif, on a discuté un peu, puis il est parti sur le dos de Buck. Hermione et moi avons donc regagnés l'infirmerie, revenant au moment même où nous étions partis. Et finalement je m'étais trompé, le balais que j'avais reçu, l'Eclair de Feu, venait bien de Sirius, finalement le professeur McGonagall n'est pas aussi paranoïaque que je l'avais imaginée._

_Malheureusement, l'année ne s'est pas bien terminée pour tout le monde, le professeur Rogue, furieux de la fuite de Sirius, a révélé à voix haute le faite que Remus était un lycanthrope. Et malheureusement, Remus a dû démissionner, dans la société sorcière, les êtres tels que les lycanthropes ou les centaures ont peu de droits et au lieu d'être aidés, ils sont rejetés. Remus était un bon professeur et il avait réussi à passer l'année sans blesser personne, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester ? Je ne comprends pas cette société. Sans doute à cause de l'éducation que j'ai reçue auprès de vous et de notre famille, père. La seule presque bonne nouvelle au départ de Remus est qu'il m'a rendu la Carte du Maraudeur et qu'il m'a fait la promesse que nous nous reverrions._

_Voilà une nouvelle année qui s'achève père et bonne nouvelle pour moi, le professeur Dumbledore m'a annoncé que je passerais une partie des vacances chez Ron, j'ai déjà hâte d'y être._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Votre fils, Harry_

x

x

Henry replia la lettre et la glissa dans l'enveloppe avec un léger sourire, au cours de sa lecture, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer certains signes venant de Tesla. Il était évident que le vampire était jaloux de ce Sirius Black. Et finalement, ça ne le surprenait pas tant que cela, que Tesla soit possessif, il suffisait de la voir avec ses bouteilles de vin. Henry eut un léger ricanement à cette pensée et échangea un regard avec Will et Kate.

- Vous croyez qu'Harry a été vivre chez son parrain ? demanda Will, légèrement provocateur.

- Moi, je me demande quelle tête il a, ce Sirius Black, remarqua Kate.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction du sac d'Harry.

- Il me semble avoir vu un album photo, lâcha Kate dans un murmure.

Elle se dirigea vers le sac et l'ouvrit à nouveau, fouillant parmi les affaires de l'enfant, en faisant attention à ne rien déplier ou casser, et elle en extirpa un vieil album photo. La jeune femme rejoignit le reste du groupe et feuilleta l'album.

- Vous croyez que ce sont les parents d'Harry ? fit-elle à Will et Henry qui regardaient tous deux par-dessus son épaule.

- Il leur ressemble drôlement, remarqua Henry en fixant les deux personnes.

Les enfants poussèrent alors une exclamation de surprise en voyant les personnages bouger dans leur photo.

- Trop cool, lâcha Henry.

Kate tourna la page et tomba sur une photo de mariage.

- Celui de gauche doit être Lupin, remarqua Will.

- Alors celui de droite c'est Black, conclut Henry.

- Il est magnifique cet homme, ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher Kate.

Un grondement venant de Tesla les arrêta dans leur discussion. Le vampire se leva de son siège et s'empara de l'album, en jetant un regard lourd de sens aux enfants. Ces derniers baissèrent la tête, Tesla avait raison, il y avait des choses dans lesquelles on n'avait pas le droit de mettre son nez sans l'accord du propriétaire. Sentant que l'ambiance commençait à se faire lourde, Henry trouva un autre sujet de discussion: l'Animagus du jeune sorcier.

Profitant de l'inattention du groupe, Nikola ouvrit à son tour l'album photo et contempla le visage de James et Lily Potter. Ils semblaient être des gens bien. Est-ce que Harry aurait été plus heureux avec eux ? Sans doute.

- Il était heureux avec toi, fit une voix douce près de lui.

Nikola leva la tête, Helen l'avait rejoint. Elle prit place aux cotés de son ami dans le canapé et le regarda avec attention.

- Harry a été vraiment heureux avec toi, reprit-elle, et même si tu penses le contraire, je sais que tu as été un bon père pour lui et que tu le seras de nouveau.

- Ca fait plus d'un siècle Helen, remarqua dans un soupir, Nikola, je doute être de nouveau capable de tenir ce rôle.

- Ecoute Nikola, reprit plus sérieusement la victorienne, Harry est rentré à la maison, il a toujours voulu rentrer à la maison, retrouver un père, une famille. Cet enfant va avoir besoin de toi, de nous. Et je sais que tu seras à la hauteur de ses espérances, d'autant qu'il ne nous a jamais demandé beaucoup, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Nikola soupira de nouveau et acquiesça, Helen avait raison, bien sûr, il était juste nerveux, voilà tout. Kate voyant que Tesla et Helen avaient fini de discuter se rapprocha prudemment.

- Je suis désolée Tesla, s'excusa la jeune femme.

Le vampire chassa l'excuse d'un mouvement de la main et lui tendit la prochaine lettre avec un léger sourire. Kate la prit et l'ouvrit.

- Cher Père. En commencent ces vacances, je m'attendais à passer un moment au calme chez les Dursley, puis à m'amuser chez les Weasley. Qui aurait pu prévoir que je me retrouverai sur un véritable champ de bataille ?


	13. Chapitre 12 Match et Tournoi

Salut tout le monde.

Voilà la suite ^^ elle se sera fait moins attendre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Pour ceux qui se posent la question, cette fic finira lorsque Harry se réveillera et les lettres relaterons les sept années d'étude de Harry (je n'en dirais pas plus à ce sujet).

Comme vous l'avez devinez, il y aura une suite à cette histoire, qui racontera la vie de Harry au Sanctuaire (si vous avez des idées ou des envies particulières pour la seconde fic faîtes-le moi savoir et je verrais si je peux l'incorporer.)

Merci à **Oneejin** pour la correction.

Bonne lecture !

x

x

x

x

Chapitre 12 Match et Tournoi

x

x

_Cher Père,_

_En commençant ces vacances, je m'attendais à passer un moment au calme chez les Dursley, puis à m'amuser chez les Weasley. Qui aurait pu prévoir que je me retrouverai sur un véritable champ de bataille ? Comme prévu, l'été chez les Dursley a été ennuyeux, ils m'ont laissé relativement tranquille, hormis pour la nourriture. Dudley a été déclaré obèse par son médecin, depuis tout le monde est au régime, y compris moi. Mais ça n'a pas grande importance, je n'ai pas pour habitude de manger beaucoup. _

_Puis les Weasley sont venus me chercher par cheminée. Vous avez bien lu Père, les sorciers voyagent via la cheminée. Le problème c'est que celle des Dursley était murée et donc M. Weasley a du faire exploser le mur et là, j'ai bien cru que l'oncle Vernon allait exploser également sous le coup de la colère, il était furieux. Mais, il m'a quand même laissé partir et, à ce moment là, les vraies vacances ont commencées. Les moments passés chez les Weasley, qui avaient également invité Hermione, ont été les meilleurs depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde, mais aussi les plus douloureux. En voyant leur famille si unie, ça m'a rappelé celle que j'avais perdu, la notre, Père, notre famille, et je sais que pour certains d'entre nous je ne les reverrais jamais. Je ne suis pas naïf au point de croire qu'oncle Nigel et oncle James ont survécu jusque là._

_Mais passé outre le sentiment de nostalgie qui me prenait de temps en temps, j'ai passé un très bon été et les Weasley m'ont même invité à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Le stade était immense et les supporters tous plus fous les uns que les autres. Le match opposait l'Irlande et la Bulgarie, il a été fantastique, les figures effectuées par les joueurs professionnels étaient très impressionnantes, j'ai hâte de retourner à l'école pour en essayer quelques-unes, même si je sais que vous ne seriez pas d'accord car trop dangereuses, mais je me connais, Père, et je connais mes capacités en vol. Le match s'est bien déroulé et c'est l'Irlande qui a gagné, malgré le fait que l'Attrapeur Bulgare, Viktor Krum, ait attrapé le Vif d'Or. Vous auriez dû être là Père, ont aurait dit qu'un coup de tonnerre avait éclaté dans le stade, tellement les supporters de l'Irlande étaient fous de joie. _

_Nous aussi avons fêté cette victoire comme il se doit dans notre tente, nous sommes allés nous coucher mais lorsque l'esprit est trop excité, qu'il refuse de se reposer et qu'il ne nous laisse pas nous délasser, nous aussi. Et finalement, j'ai pu m'endormir, pour être réveillé quelques heures plus tard et malgré le manque de sommeil, je peux vous assurez que j'étais parfaitement éveillé lorsque j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait. Les cris à l'extérieur de la tente étaient suffisamment évocateurs, le terrain de camping qui longeait le stade et où nous nous étions installés, était attaqué. Lorsque je suis sorti de la tente avec Ron et Hermione, c'était le chaos le plus total, des gens couraient partout, on entendait des cris et des pleurs, des tentes étaient ravagées par les sortilèges et je les ai vus, les Mangemorts, les partisans de Voldemort. Ils étaient en petit groupe, mais ils avaient créé l'anarchie la plus totale, quand je pense que l'endroit était censé être surveillé._

_Finalement, les "renforts" sont arrivé et ont mis fin à l'attaque. Ceci, après qu'ils aient essayé de nous tuer, Ron, Hermione et moi. Et surtout après qu'une étrange marque soit apparue dans le ciel, une tête de mort qui crachait un serpent, je n'ai appris que plus tard que cette marque était celle de Voldemort. Nous avons pu rentrer chez les Weasley avec juste quelques bleus et égratignures, rien de sérieux. _

_Mais cette soirée m'aura quand même appris quelque chose, si Voldemort venait à revenir parmi les vivants, je n'aurais aucune chance de le vaincre. Peut-être que la mort me ramènera vers vous, Père, comme elle l'a fait la première fois. Balivernes, nous savons vous et moi, Père, que je ne me laisserais pas tuer aussi facilement, tout comme vous, j'ai ma fierté. Et si mes ennemis pensent pouvoir m'avoir aussi facilement, ils risquent de tomber de haut. Je sais que j'ai besoin d'entraînement, mais la Salle sur Demande est à ma disposition et je sais que je pourrais y trouver ce qu'il me faut. _

_Je suis un Tesla et un Tesla ne se laisse pas abattre aussi facilement, il ne baisse pas les bras devant l'adversité, il fait front la tête haute et je vous rendrais fier de moi, Père, en ne ternissant jamais notre nom._

_Le reste des vacances s'est passé dans le calme et bientôt ce fut la rentrée. Le voyage en train s'était bien passé et nous étions tous dans la Grande Salle à attendre que le festin débute. Le professeur Dumbledore a fait les annonces habituelles, les interdits, allez savoir pourquoi, il a fixé les jumeaux et puis moi, il nous a ensuite présenté notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal : le professeur Maugrey, dit Maugrey Fol Œil, et croyez-moi, Père, il porte très bien son surnom. Il est couvert de cicatrices, il a une jambe en bois et un œil en verre qui tourne en permanence dans son orbite, c'est dérangeant. _

_Le professeur a également fait une autre annonce. Un tournois aurait lieu dans le courant de l'année à Poudlard, il opposerait les écoles de Poudlard, Beauxbâtons (en France) et Durmstrang (qui se situerai en Russie, du moins de mon avis). Un seul candidat par école pourra participer et la sélection se fera grâce à un item magique, la Coupe de Feu, elle aura lieu à la fin du mois d'octobre et d'ici là tous ceux qui veulent participer devrons mettre leur nom dans la coupe. Bien sûr, le tournoi est dangereux, il y a même eu des morts, alors le professeur Dumbledore a mis un sortilège autour de la coupe, une limite d'âge, qui empêche les élèves de moins de dix-sept ans de s'approcher de la coupe. Je n'ai, bien entendu, pas l'intention de participer à ce tournoi, mais vous me connaissez, Père, je suis un véritable aimant à problème et je suis sûr que je finirais par être sélectionné quand même. J'espère juste que je serais à la hauteur._

_Voilà les dernières nouvelles, encore une fois une année commence sans que je puisse vous retrouver, mais peut-être n'avez vous pas survécu, Père, l'histoire de notre monde est tachée par les guerres, peut-être que l'une d'entre elle a eu raison de vous, c'est du moins l'opinion d'Hermione. Mais moi je sais que vous êtes toujours en vie, quelque part, à faire tourner tante Helen en bourrique et à échanger des piques avec oncle John._

_Il me tarde de rentrer à la maison._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Votre fil Harry._

x

x

x

Kate referma la lettre, son attention posé sur Tesla, elle l'avait très nettement vu pâlir à la fin de la lettre.

- Le revoilà partit pour de nouvelles aventures, remarqua Henry d'une voix étrangement calme.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va être sélectionné pour ce tournoi ? demanda Kate, inquiète.

- Si c'est le cas, il serait irresponsable de la part des organisateurs de le laisser participer, remarqua Will.

Nikola, lui, n'écoutait pas le bavardage des enfants, la seul chose qu'il avait retenu était qu'Harry avait pensé que la mort, sa mort pouvait le ramener auprès de lui, il avait pensé à mourir. Une main lourde posée sur son épaule le sortit de ses réflexions. John avait suivi son cheminement de pensée et l'avait stoppé. Il est vrai que lui et Tesla ne s'entendaient pas du tout, mais Harry était son neveu et ils avaient dû à plusieurs reprises mettre de coté leurs différents pour pouvoir s'occuper de Harry. Tous deux avaient de bonnes raisons de se blesser l'un l'autre, mais ils avaient également une bonne raison de ne pas le faire. Harry.

Ce fut un léger rire de la part d'Helen qui attira leur attention, à eux et aux enfants.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, un vieux souvenir.

- Quel souvenir ? demanda avidement Will.

Helen posa son regard sur Harry, puis sur Nikola et John, et elle sourit.

- C'était au milieu de l'été, Harry avait huit ans, nous étions tous allés à une Kermesse dans un village proche de Londres et comme dans toute les Kermesses, il y avait des activités et des jeux.

Helen avait un grand sourire, mais les enfants remarquèrent vite les grimaces qu'arboraient Tesla et Druitt.

- Et Harry a réussi à convaincre Nikola, John, James et Nigel de participer avec lui à certains de ces jeux, continua Helen, il a convaincu Nigel et James de participer à une course en sac avec lui.

- Je m'en souviens, intervint Druitt avec un grand rire, ce pauvre James passait plus de temps à manger l'herbe qu'a avancer dans la course.

- Nigel avait finit troisième, il me semble, remarqua Nikola.

- Et Harry, demanda Kate.

- Second, répondit Helen, il a également joué à un jeu de quille et à un chamboule-tout. Mais le plus impressionnant aura été qu'il ai réussi à convaincre John et Nikola de participer à une course à trois jambes.

L'éclat de rire des enfants résonna alors dans les couloirs et couvrir sans mal les grognements des deux hommes.

- Et le meilleur dans l'histoire, continua Helen, calmant le rire des enfants, aura été que nos deux amis ont réussi à finir premier de la course.

- Là, je suis impressionné, remarqua Will en regardant les deux hommes, que vous ayez réussi à mettre vos différents de coté pour un simple jeu.

Le regard de Will se posa sur l'enfant allongé dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Il doit être exceptionnel, murmura le jeune psychologue, pensif.

- Il l'est, répondit Tesla.

- Comment la course s'est déroulée, Doc ? demanda Henry.

Helen eut de nouveau un large sourire amusé.

- Et bien, commença Helen, John et Nikola se sont disputés pour savoir laquelle de leurs jambes allait être entravée, puis la course a commencée, au début, ils ont eu des difficultés à coordonner leurs mouvements, il y a eu d'ailleurs une magnifique chute, se souvint Helen avec un petit rire, et Harry qui regardait et qui les encourageait. Ensuite Nikola a relevé John et ils sont partis très vite… je me demande d'ailleurs si tu ne te serais pas servi de tes pouvoir pour aller aussi vite, remarqua Helen en regardant Tesla.

- Non, répondit le vampire, John n'aurait pas pu suivre.

Helen acquiesça à cette explication.

- Et finalement, continua-t-elle, il ont passé la ligne d'arrivée les premiers.

- Le petit nous encourageait, remarqua John, nous ne pouvions pas perdre, il aurait été déçu.

- Décidément, cet enfant vous aura tout fait faire, remarqua, hilare, William.

Cette phrase amena de nouveaux rires à résonner dans les couloirs de l'infirmerie.

- Nous avons malgré tout fini premiers, riposta Nikola, je doute sérieusement que vous auriez pu faire aussi bien William.

Le rire des enfants cessèrent alors que Will releva doucement le menton.

- C'est un défi ? demanda le jeune homme.

Tesla se contenta de sourire avec arrogance et Will se refrogna.

- Vous avez raison Tesla, riposta Henry, nous, on aurait fait mieux que vous.

Tesla fit un mouvement du bras, les invitant à prouver leurs dires sur le champ. Mais Helen, sentant la catastrophe arriver, s'interposa et réussi à calmer Will et Henry.

- Et ensuite ? demanda Kate, curieuse de connaître la fin de l'histoire.

Mais se ne fut pas Magnus qui continua l'histoire, mais Tesla.

- A la fin de la soirée, nous étions tous plus ou moins fatigués, comme vous vous en doutez, mais Harry a voulu rester jusqu'à la fin, il voulait voir le feu d'artifice. Alors je l'ai porté pour qu'il puisse le voir, raconta Tesla.

Le vampire posa son regard sur son enfant et eut un sourire.

- Vous êtes encore suffisamment jeune pour vous souvenir de l'effet qu'a un feu d'artifice sur un enfant, remarqua Tesla. Harry était aux anges et lorsque le spectacle fut terminé, il s'est endormi sur mon dos.

Nikola se souvenait très bien de cette journée, Harry en avait d'ailleurs parlé pendant plusieurs jours après cela, il ressemblait enfin à tous les petits garçons de son âge. La joie de l'enfant était tellement contagieuse que les deux hommes ne lui avait pas tenu rigueur de leur course.

Le regard du vampire dévia de son fils vers le tas d'enveloppe qui attendait sagement qu'on les ouvre. Nikola prit la prochaine, ramenant le silence dans le couloir, les enfants s'étaient de nouveau installés dans leur canapé, tous comme John et Helen et tous attendaient avec impatience de connaître le contenu de la prochaine lettre.

- Cher Père, c'est arrivé, je suis devenu Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et il m'est impossible de retirer ma candidature…


	14. Chapter 13 Doute et espoir

Bonjours tout le monde,

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Et n'oubliez pas: une review ne coûte rien et motive l'auteur ; )

Bonne lecture !

x

x

x

Chapitre 13

x

x

x

_Cher Père, _

_C'est arrivé, je suis devenu Champion du tournoi des trois sorciers et il m'ait impossible de retirer ma candidature. Les champions ont été tirés au sort grâce à la coupe de feu, un item magique très puissant. Victor Krum a été choisit pour Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour pour Beauxbatons et Cédric Diggory, un Pouffsouffle pour Poudlard. Je vous laisse imaginer ma stupeur lorsque mon nom est à son tour sortie de la coupe. Et ma colère lorsque personne, pas même mais amis, ne m'ont cru lorsque je leur ai dire ne pas avoir mis mon nom dans la coupe. Et d'après le règlement je suis lier par un contrat magique, il m'ait donc impossible de me désister et les mauvaises nouvelles ne s'arrêtent pas là. _

_J'ai à nouveau compris à quel point j'étais faible pendant le cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Maugrey nous a fait une démonstration des trois sorts utilisés principalement par Voldemort. Ils sont appeler les sorts impardonnables. La mort, la douleur et le contrôle totale, voilà ce qu'apportent ses trois sorts. Mais je suis tout de même ravi de vous annoncer que j'ai réussit à me défaire de l'imperium (le contrôle total) j'ai de toute évidence de la volonté et une certaine indépendance, assez pour résister à ce sortilège en tout cas. Cette nouvelle me rassure, Voldemort ne pourra pas m'obliger à faire quelque chose contre ma volonté._

_Je suis donc, naturellement retourné dans la salle sur demande et j'ai reprit mon entraînement d'animagus, mais toujours rien, hormis des ombres, ça devient frustrant. Mon apprentissage en transformation animal faisant du sur place, j'ai donc décidé de me concentrer sur les sortilèges qui pourront m'être utile pour survivre au tournoi. La Salle sur Demande a compris mes attentes et m'a fournit tous les livres dont je pourrai avoir besoin. J'adore cette salle._

_Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point j'ai horreur de ma célébrité père ? Et bien maintenant je peux vous annoncer que j'ai horreur des journalistes. J'étais en cours de potion lorsqu'un élève est venu me chercher pour faire analyser ma baguette et vérifier qu'elle ne me fasse pas défaut pendant le tournoi. Après une vérification des plus scrupuleuse de la par de M. Ollivander, l'homme qui m'a vendu ma baguette. J'ai été pris à part par une journaliste, une certaine Rita Skeeter, c'est femme se prêtant journaliste mais elle ne cherchait qu'a faire vendre. L'histoire qui est paru sur moi le lendemain était bien loin de la réalité. J'ai fait des recherches et je sais que vous avez eut vous aussi votre heure de gloire, père, ainsi je suppose que vous comprenez mon point de vue, vis à vis de ces personnes._

_Voilà comment commence mon année et les mauvaises nouvelles n'en finissent pas. Sirius, qui a apprit ma participation au tournoi va revenir en Angleterre, au risque de se faire à nouveau capturer. Rita Skeeter a écrit un autre article sur moi et Hermione, des mensonges une fois de plus, mais toute l'école y croit et Ron ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis que mon nom est sorti de la coupe. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir rentré à la maison. Au moins, vous, vous me croiriez._

_Fatiguer par l'ambiance au château, je suis allez à Pré-au Lard pour me calmer, mais j'y suis aller avec ma cape. J'avais besoin d'être seul, de ne plus sentir ces regards qui me jugent en permanence. De ne plus voir la jalousie dans les yeux de mes amis. Aucune ne peut comprendre la douleur d'être privé de sa famille, Ron ne s'aperçoit pas de la chance qu'il a._

_Et pour continuer sur la route des mauvaises nouvelles, pendant ma visite, j'ai croisé le professeur Maugrey et Hagrid. J'ignore comment mais Maugrey à put me voir et a dit à Hagrid que j'étais là. Ce dernier m'a alors donné rendez-vous dans la forêt interdite et c'est là que je les ai vu. La première des trois tâches du tournoi sera d'affronter des dragons. De vrai dragon adulte, je ne vais jamais y arriver, père. J'ai n'ai que quatorze an, comment peuvent-ils attendre de moi que je réussisse de telle épreuve. Et si c'est la première je n'ose imaginer ce que seront les autres._

_Ce soir je relis cette lettre inachevée et je me rends compte que j'ai presque faillit à la promesse que je m'étais faite. Je me suis promis de ne pas mourir avant d'avoir revu notre famille. J'ai peur père, mais vous m'avez toujours appris qu'a chaque problème il y avait sa solution. J'ignore encore comment je vais faire avec le dragon, mais je trouverais un moyen. Je contemple la montre que vous m'avez offerte, en finissant cette lettre. Qu'importe la difficulté vous n'avez jamais laissez tombé alors je n'abandonnerais pas moi non plus. _

_Je me souviens d'une citation d'un grand homme qui disait qu'il y avait toujours plusieurs bonne raison de vouloir mourir, mais qu'il y en avait toujours une meilleur de vouloir vivre. Et ma famille, notre famille est ma raison de vivre._

_Il me tarde de rentré à la maison père._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Votre fils, Harry._

x

x

Nikola referma la lettre et ne croisa en levant les yeux que des regards sombre. Pour la première fois l'enfant faisait vraiment face au danger et pour la première fois il avait vraiment conscience qu'il pourrait ne pas survivre.

- Il a du courage, remarqua doucement William.

- c'est vrai, approuva Henry, passer si près de la mort et être capable de lui faire face.

Le PHA semblait impressionner, bien sur, eux avaient déjà vu la mort de près et ce à plusieurs reprise. Mais ils étaient adultes.

- Il est exactement comme son père, remarqua soudainement Helen.

La jeune femme croisa le regard du vampire et ce dernier poussa un léger sourire avant d'acquiescé, autorisant Helen à raconter cette histoire.

- De quoi vous parlé Doc ? demanda Henry, en voyant Tesla rentré dans la chambre de l'enfant et fermer la porte derrière lui.

- Nikola a lui aussi dut faire fasse à la mort à peut près au même age, répondit Helen. Il n'en a jamais parlé à personne et ne me l'aurait sans doute jamais dit si je n'avais pas vu les cicatrices qui couvraient son dos.

- Que c'est-t-il passé ? demanda Kate.

Helen posa son regard sur son ami, il semblait parler à Harry. Helen ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait mais elle était sure que Nikola rassurait Harry.

- Nikola avait quinze an lorsqu'il est parti à la chasse pour la première fois. Un ours s'attaquait au troupeau de son village et les habitants étaient partis pour le tuer. Une fois dans la forêt le groupe s'est séparé et Nikola n'avait plus que pour partenaire un vieil homme.

- Et après ? demanda Will en voyant l'hésitation de Magnus.

- L'ours les a attaqué, il a tuer le vieil homme en premier et Nikola a put fuir. Mais l'animal l'a rapidement rattraper et l'a pratiquement assommer d'un coup de patte. Nikola a réussit à trouver refuge dans une grotte trop étroite pour l'ours. Il était blessé et terrorisé, l'ours est rester devant la grotte.

- Tesla a été sauver non ? remarqua Henry.

Helen acquiesça et jeta un regard triste vers son ami.

- Les hommes du village l'ont retrouvé deux jours plus tard, ils ont réussit à abattre l'ours et ont ramener Nikola auprès du médecin du village. Nikola est passé tout près de la mort à ce moment la, mais il a sut se relever.

- C'est sur, remarqua Will, et maintenant il est là, immortel et arrogant au-delà du supportable.

Helen eut un sourire, elle savait que Will ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

- Moi, je suis bien content qu'il soit toujours en vie, remarqua Henry.

Les regards surpris qu'il reçut de la part de Will et Kate le poussa à développer le fond de sa pensé.

- Quoi ? sans ces inventions, on aurait pas l'électricité, pas d'ordinateur aussi performant et il a fabriquer pas mal de truc bien utile pour le sanctuaire… et puis i la améliorer ma console, rajouta Henry dans un murmure.

Cette dernière remarque déclencha le rire de tout les autres.

- Il doit avoir de sacré cicatrice, remarqua alors Kate.

- Quatre lignes parallèles qui parte de son épaule droite vers sa hanche gauche.

- Et comment tu as vu ses cicatrices ? demanda alors Druitt.

- Je suis médecin John, remarqua Helen avant de jeter un regard exaspéré vers son ami.

Il n'allait pas lui faire une crise de jalousie pour une histoire vieille d'un siècle quand même. Helen avisa le regard que John posa sur Nikola. Et bien, si, il lui faisait une crise de jalousie. Helen poussa un soupire, alors que Will, qui avait lui aussi remarquer l'attitude de Druitt se contenta de pouffer légèrement.

Et lorsque Nikola sortit de la chambre, la tension dans le couloir était à son comble.

- Un problème, John ? demanda Nikola avec un sourire arrogant.

Druitt ouvrit la bouche dans le but de menacer le vampire, mais il la referma aussitôt. Il y ait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus son mot à dire dans la manière dont Helen menait sa vie. S'il avait eut un jour son mot à dire consernant la vie de sa fiancée. Druitt se détourna alors de ses deux amis, il avait, bien sur, vu la manière dont Tesla avait pris soin d'Helen et dont il s'était occupé en partie du Sanctuaire. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux et agressif dès que le Serbe s'approchait trop près d'Helen.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Helen

- Il semble plus détendu, répondit Tesla, je lui aie dit qu'il était à la maison et qu'il était en sécurité. Et deux autres blessures se sont refermé, ajouta le vampire après un temps de réflexion.

- Tant mieux, répondit Helen avec soulagement. A ce rythme, Harry devrait être totalement guérit dans quelques heures.

- Vous croyez qu'il nous en voudra d'avoir lu ses lettres ? demanda Henry, inquiet.

- Elle m'était adressée, remarqua Nikola en se servant un autre verre de vin.

- Je pense malgré tout qu'il a dut pensé en les écrivant que tu ne les lirais jamais, remarqua Helen.

Nikola approuva d'un signe de tête, mais trouva quand même réconfortant de voir qu'il a tenu le coup en écrivant et en pensant à sa famille. Du constaté qu'il avait offert de l'espoir et du courage à son fils, même sans être à ses cotés.

Nikola pris la lettre suivante sur la pile et pris place au coté d'Helen sur le canapé, ne manquant pas le regard noir que John lui lanca. Helen le vit elle aussi et jeta un regard d'avertissement à Druitt alors qu'elle décachetait la lettre.

- Cher père. Ici tout va pour le mieux, j'ai survécu à la première tache et également à mon premier bal …


	15. Chapter 14 La dance du feu et de l'eau

Bonjour tout le monde.

Et voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Il est un peu plus long que les précédents. J'aurais une question pour vous, je pensais offrir un animal de compagnie à Harry après la mort d'Hedwige dans le septième tome, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi, si vous avez des suggestions (je rappelle que le Basilic de Poudlard est mort), de préférence un animal pas trop imposant.

La correction est signé **Oneejin**, que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

x

x

x

Chapitre 14

x

x

x

_Cher Père, _

_Ici tout va pour le mieux, j'ai survécu à la première tâche et également à mon premier bal. Pour la première tâche, tout n'a pas été aussi facile qu'on le laisse voir trouver un moyen de battre un dragon n'est pas chose aisée. De plus, j'ai dû prévenir Cédric qui n'était pas au courant pour la tâche et qui était le seul. J'ai vu Madame Maxime et Monsieur Karkaroff près des enclos aux dragons, j'imagine donc que leurs champions respectifs sont au courant. _

_Finalement c'est le professeur Maugrey qui m'a mis sur la bonne piste et j'ai suivi son conseil. Il me suffisait de battre le dragon sur mon propre terrain, autrement dit dans les airs. Je sais, un dragon ça vole et j'en ai parfaitement conscience, mais je suis plus petit que lui et donc plus agile et plus rapide. Le plus dur aura en fait été d'apprendre le sortilège accio qui devait me servir pour attirer mon balai jusqu'à moi. Je vous passerais les détails Père, je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que vous dire les choses avec précision et quand il ne faut pas. J'ai survécu (encore), ai récupéré l'œuf que je devais prendre au dragon et j'ai obtenu les meilleurs résultats._

_Selon l'organisateur du Tournoi, un indice serait caché dans cet œuf qui pourrait nous donner des indices pour la seconde tâche, mais lorsque je l'ai ouvert, seul un cri strident en est sorti. J'ai déjà essayé d'étouffer le son avec des vêtements, mais le cri est incompréhensible, aucun humain ne pourrait pousser un cri pareil, peut être devrais-je me renseigner sur les créatures magiques qui vivent près de Poudlard. Je doute que nous nous éloignions du château pour accomplir nos différentes tâches._

_Il s'est passé quelque chose de merveilleux la nuit après la première épreuve. J'ai enfin pu voir un autre de mes Animagus. Il s'agit d'un dragon chinois à tête de loup. Il est magnifique, avec des écailles noires et une crinière verte. Etrangement et contrairement au loup, il ne m'a pas attaqué, il s'est contenté de m'observer avec calme. Je suis supposé le soumettre, mais comment soumettre une telle créature ? Je m'apprêtais à m'avancer vers lui lorsque je suis sorti de ma transe, c'était déjà le matin._

_J'ai de nouveau croisé Dobby, il travaille pour Poudlard maintenant et lorsqu'Hermione m'a montré le chemin pour atteindre les cuisines, je l'ai vu là-bas. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, si ce n'est le fait qu'il soit l'un de mes plus grands fans. Un autre de mes fans (c'est ironique Père) m'est revenu, Ron a dû comprendre que je risquais vraiment de mourir et il s'est excusé, nous sommes redevenus amis, mais rien n'est comme avant, je sais qu'il me jalouse et je sais qu'il y aura d'autres crises, c'est dans son caractère je suppose._

Puis il y a eu le bal. Si tante Helen est à vos côtés Père, remerciez-la pour moi, les cours de danse qu'elle m'a donnés se sont avérés utiles. Je me souviens encore de la tête du professeur McGonagall lorsque je me suis porté volontaire pour faire une démonstration pour le cours de danse qu'elle avait organisé. Et surtout de la tête des autres élèves. Voyant que je me débrouillais bien, elle m'a proposé de m'occuper d'enseigner aux Griffondors, pendant qu'elle s'occupait des Serpentards. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours pensé que la danse était obligatoire dans la bourgeoisie, mais ça ne semble pas être le cas ici. Vous auriez dû voir la tête de Malfoy lorsqu'il a dû danser avec le professeur McGonagall. Une chose est sûre les Griffondors étaient ravis.

_Malheureusement tout n'a pas été simple, la fille que je voulais inviter était déjà prise et je n'ai trouvé une cavalière qu'au dernier moment, Parvati Patil, une camarade de Griffondor. Le bal en lui-même s'est bien passé, si ce n'est que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir autant de demandes pour une danse, j'ai accepté pour la plupart mais j'ai dû en refuser certaines à cause de la fatigue. _

_Je suis donc sorti prendre un peu l'air et j'ai découvert certaines choses, il semblerait que le professeur Rogue soit un Mangemort, un partisan de Voldemort, du moins c'est ce que me dit la Marque qu'il porte sur son bras. Je ne sais pas quoi penser le concernant. Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas un fou, donc s'il laisse le professeur Rogue enseigner à Poudlard c'est qu'il ne doit pas être si dangereux que cela. _

_J'ai également appris que Hagrid était à moitié géant. Bon d'accord celle-là je m'en doutais un peu, rare sont les humains parfaitement normaux qui font deux mètres de haut. En ce qui me concerne ça ne me dérange pas, mais quand je vois comment était traité le professeur Lupin, je m'inquiète un peu pour Hagrid. Et mon inquiétude n'était pas vaine._

_J'ignore comment elle a su, mais Rita Skeeter a découvert pour la particularité d'Hagrid et en à fait un article, depuis il refuse de sortir de chez lui et le professeur Dumbledore a dû faire appel à un autre enseignant. Je hais cette femme, je ne sais pas comment elle a su mais je le découvrirais. Elle a aussi publié un article sur Hermione et disons qu'Hermione a un caractère semblable à celui de tante Helen, elle ne se laisse pas faire. Finalement après une visite auprès d'Hagrid nous avons réussi à le convaincre de reprendre ses cours, ça a été long mais on a réussi cet exploit._

_J'ai finalement trouvé comment résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf et je dois bien avouer que Cédric et venu confirmer mes soupçons. Il devait probablement penser qu'il avait une dette envers moi, quelque chose du genre. Je me suis donc rendu dans la salle de bain des préfets et j'ai assourdi le bruit de l'œuf dans l'eau, le poème qui en est ressorti était assez simple à comprendre, on allait me prendre quelque chose auquel je tenais et je devrais aller le rechercher au fond du lac. Dois-je préciser que je ne sais toujours pas nager._

_Et de deux ! Finalement tout s'est plutôt bien passé, du moins je suis sorti du lac en vie et avec celui que je devais ramener. J'étais désespéré au matin de la seconde tâche de ne pas avoir trouvé comment respirer sous l'eau pendant l'épreuve mais finalement Dobby m'a apporté la solution. Une Branchiflor, une plante qui permet de respirer sous l'eau._

_Au moment ou je finis cette lettre, la fête bat son plein dans la tour des Griffondors, je suis même surpris que le professeur McGonagall ne soit pas encore venu pour y mettre fin. Mais je suppose que le fait que je sois premier ex-æquo avec Cédric doit y être pour quelque chose._

_Vous me manquez tous._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Votre fils Harry._

x

x

Helen referma la lettre avec un léger sourire, quand elle pensait qu'à l'époque Harry détestait les cours de danse.

- Il semble avoir remonté la pente, remarqua Will.

- Tant mieux, répondit Henry.

Il ne connaissait pas encore l'enfant mais de toute évidence le loup en lui voulait le protéger. Et puis, après tout, Harry était aussi un loup, enfin un louveteau et un louveteau qui recherche une famille et le PHA était plus que près à l'accueillir dans sa meute.

- Et puis il a dut bien s'amuser malgré tout, remarqua Kate, puis voyant les regards interrogateurs des autres ajouta, je parle du bal.

- Vous lui donniez des cours de danse, Magnus ? demanda Will.

- Oui, répondit la victorienne avec un sourire, Harry n'aimait pas vraiment ça, d'ailleurs. Un jour, je lui ai proposé d'arrêter mais il a refusé.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Henry, je veux dire s'il n'aimait pas les cours et que vous étiez d'accord pour arrêter.

- Harry est comme ça, Heinrich, répondit Nikola, il fera toujours passer les désirs des autres avant les siens. Il savait que ces cours tenaient à cœur à Helen alors il les a continués.

- Il n'a jamais fait quelque chose uniquement pour lui, s'étonna William.

- Une fois, répondit John.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas, remarqua Nikola.

-Tu n'étais pas là, tu me l'avais confié car tu avais une expérience urgente à finir et qu'elle était potentiellement dangereuse.

- Exact, se souvint le vampire. Et bien, ne nous fait pas attendre, Johnny, dis-nous de quoi il retourne.

- J'avais emmené Harry pour une balade dans un parc et… c'était un accident bête mais un chien m'a coupé la route et je suis tombé et lorsque j'ai voulu me rendre à l'hôpital pour soigner ma cheville blessée, Harry a refusé de m'accompagner. Je dois bien avouer que j'ai été surpris, il ne refusait jamais rien d'habitude et là… il a fait une crise parce qu'il ne voulait pas entrer dans l'hôpital.

Nikola fronça les sourcil, avant de poser un regard songeur sur son fils. Harry n'avait jamais agit ainsi avec lui et d'après les souvenirs de Nikola, il n'avait eu aucune raison d'agir ainsi, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi arrivait-il à entrer dans une infirmerie et pas dans un hôpital ?

- Et après ? demanda Kate

- Je suis rentré avec Harry et j'ai attendu le retour de Nikola pour pouvoir aller à l'hôpital me faire soigner.

Le couloir était plongé dans le silence, Nikola contempla l'enfant endormi devant lui, serait-il possible… Les points de Tesla se crispèrent alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, pas même à Helen, mais il arrivait à Harry, lorsqu'il était enfant d'avoir des attaque de panique. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge, si jamais il met la main sur les Dursley.

- Faudra penser à lui apprendre à nager lorsqu'il ira mieux, s'exclama Henry.

Nikola se sortit de ses envies meurtrières pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait manqué une partie de la conversation.

- Je pourrais m'en occuper, remarqua Will.

- Et moi je lui montrerais comment se servir d'un ordi, enchaîna Henry.

Nikola senti une main se glisser dans la sienne. Il eut un sourire sans même se retourner. Helen était là.

- Tu sembles moins inquiet qu'au début de la lecture, remarqua la victorienne.

- Harry est là, répondit Nikola, il est rentré à la maison, alors tout va bien.

- Il n'a pas dut avoir une vie facile là-bas, remarqua Helen avec tristesse.

- Qu'importe, fit Nikola, il nous a retrouvé et lorsqu'il se réveillera ce sera tout ce qui importera pour lui.

- Tu as sans doute raison, murmura Helen. Et toi ? Ça va ?

- Bien sur que ça va, répondit vivement le vampire.

- Tu sais que les enfants ont du mal à te reconnaître, remarqua Helen en surprenant un regard pensif de Will sur Nikola. Cet enfant te rend meilleur.

- Cet enfant rendrait meilleur n'importe qui, fit Tesla avec un large sourire, regarde ce qu'il a fait à John.

Un reniflement fut la seul réponse qu'il obtint de l'autre homme, puis John eut un léger sourire qui fit légèrement disparaître celui de Tesla.

- J'ai hâte de voir comment Harry va réagir lorsqu'il connaîtra toute ton histoire, remarqua John, si tu veux mon avis, je doute qu'il apprécie que tu ais cherché à faire revenir les vampires et il risque d'être très fâché d'apprendre que tu as menacé Helen.

Nikola se tendit face à l'attaque de John.

- Et comment crois-tu qu'il réagira en apprennent que tu es un meurtrier, contra le Serbe.

Les regards noirs que s'échangèrent les deux hommes étaient meurtriers. Helen poussa un long soupir et se détourna de la bataille de gosse qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

- C'est pas vraiment de la faute de Druitt, remarqua doucement Kate. Je veux dire, il avait ce Phénomène en lui qui le poussait à commettre des meurtres.

John eut un sourire, ravi de voir qu'il avait une excuse potable.

- Ca n'est pas non plus la faute de Tesla, rétorqua Henry, j'ai longtemps cru que j'était le seul PHA en vie alors je peux comprendre qu'il est eu envie de voir sa race renaître de ses cendres et pouvoir connaître un peu mieux ses origines, je donnerais tout pour pouvoir voir une dernière fois mes parents, murmurant finalement le PHA.

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration était pesant.

- Pire que des gosses, soupira alors Helen.

La réaction des enfant ne se fit pas attendre et ils éclatèrent de rire. Nikola secoua lentement la tête et pris la prochaine lettre pour la donner à Will, qui l'ouvrit.

- Cher Père. C'est finalement arrivé, j'ai rencontré Lord Voldemort et la seule chose que je souhaite plus que tout serait de vous avoir à mes cotés pour le combattre, car moi je n'ai aucune chance…


	16. Chapter 15

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici la suite et fin de la quatrième année d'Harry à Poudlard, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Merci à DuncanHeart pour la correction

Bonne lecture !

x

x

Chapitre 15

x

x

x

_Cher Père. _

_C'est finalement arrivé, j'ai rencontré Lord Voldemort et la seule chose que je souhaite plus que tout serait de vous avoir à mes côtés pour le combattre, car moi je n'ai aucune chance. Depuis la seconde tâche, tout allait de mal en pis. Je recevais de plus en plus de courriers haineux de la part de nombreux lecteurs de cette chère Rita Skeeter et Hermione a même reçu des menaces. Ce monde est fou, père._

_Victor Krum est venu me voir un soir, il voulait savoir si ce qui était écrit sur moi et Hermione était vrai. Il est évident qu'il a des sentiments pour Hermione. Pendant notre discussion, nous avons été interrompus par l'arrivée de Mr Croupton, l'un des organisateurs du tournoi, il semblait très mal en point. Etant celui qui connaît le mieux Poudlard, j'ai demandé à Krum de veiller sur l'homme le temps que j'aille chercher du secours. Je n'aurai jamais dû le laisser seul, lorsque je suis revenu, Krum était à terre et Croupton semblait s'être enfui. Par la suit,e on me parlera beaucoup de lui, que ce soient les élèves ou les professeurs._

_Mais la plus troublante des informations concernant M. Croupton m'aura été révélée quelques jours plus tard. J'étais en cours d'Histoire de la Magie lorsque j'ai fait un cauchemar sur Voldemort, ça semblait si réel que j'ai décidé d'en parler avec le professeur Dumbledore. Je me doute que ma petite sieste doit vous mettre en colère, père, mais le professeur Binns est plus efficace qu'un comprimé de somnifère pour endormir une classe. _

_Pour en revenir à M. Croupton, j'étais donc dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et j'étais seul. Vous connaissez ma curiosité, père, j'ai donc jeté un coup d'œil dans le bureau et je suis tombé sur un objet des plus étranges. On aurait dit une grosse bassine dans laquelle flottaient des images, et en touchant le liquide de cette bassine je me suis retrouvé dans un autre endroit. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps avant de comprendre que j'étais dans un souvenir. J'ai ainsi découvert que le professeur Karkaroff était un Mangemort exactement comme le fils de M. Croupton, duquel j'ai vu le procès. Mais je n'ai pu en voir plus, le professeur Dumbledore étant revenu dans son bureau et m'ayant fait sortir de l'artefact appelé Pensine, d'après le directeur. J'ai donc raconté mon rêve puis écouté le professeur Dumbledore émettre plusieurs hypothèses._

_Je n'ai pas pu me pencher plus sur la question, car la date de la troisième tâche du Tournoi avançait à grands pas, et je devais donc m'entraîner. J'ai également continué mon entraînement d'Animagus. Mon loup pouvait m'être utile pour la prochaine tâche, mais le dragon pouvait l'être plus encore. Il n'est pas très discret, mais il est très puissant. Enfin si j'arrivais à me transformer, et cela n'était pas gagné vu que je n'avais pas encore compris comment le soumettre._

_Puis, le jour de la troisième tâche est arrivé. Nous devions, pour gagner le tournoi, récupérer le trophée qui se trouvait au centre d'un labyrinthe. Autant dire que le troisième tâche ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Vous vous doutez bien, père, que le labyrinthe était piégé. Je ne m'en suis pas si mal sorti. Fleur est celle qui s'est fait avoir par le labyrinthe en première, puis j'ai vu Victor attaquer Cédric, alors je suis intervenu et Victor a lui aussi été éliminé. _

_Finalement nous nous sommes retrouvés, Cédric et moi, devant la coupe. Cédric voulait que je la prenne seul, j'aurai sans doute dû accepter, mais être égoïste n'est pas dans ma nature. Peut être aurais-je dû l'être, juste pour cette fois. J'ai proposé à Cédric qu'on prenne le trophée ensemble. Ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'était que le trophée fût un Portoloin. Nous avons atterri dans un cimetière. Un lieu que je reconnus sans mal comme étant celui que j'avais déjà vu dans bon nombre de mes rêves, ou devrais-je dire de mes cauchemars, concernant Voldemort. J'ai voulu faire comprendre à Cédric le danger des lieux mais il ne m'a pas écouté, et avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il était allongé sur le sol, mort._

_J'étais figé, incapable de parler ou de faire le moindre geste. Ce fut sans doute ce qui causa ma perte. Le Mangemort qui avait tué Cédric m'attacha à une pierre tombale. Je n'eus aucune mal à le reconnaître, puisqu'il s'agissait de Peter Pettigrow. Quand je pense que j'ai sauvé sa misérable vie… Il a ensuite pratiqué un rituel avec mon sang et Voldemort est revenu à la vie, à cause de moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment porté attention au discours qu'il faisait à ses partisans qui venaient de le rejoindre, la douleur à ma cicatrice étant telle qu'elle m'aveuglait. Plus il était proche de moi, plus j'avais mal. Finalement il m'a détaché, m'a rendu ma baguette et m'a défié. _

_Au cours de ce duel, j'ai cru mourir et je dois bien vous l'avouer, père, j'ai voulu mourir, mais la chance semblait être de mon côté. Nos deux baguettes contenaient toutes les deux un noyau provenant du même animal, une plume de phénix. Or deux baguettes sœurs ne peuvent se combattre. Il s'est alors produit un événement des plus magnifiques. _

_Un dôme de lumière s'est formé autour de nous, nous isolant des mangemorts, puis des fantômes sont sortis de la baguette de Voldemort : parmi eux, il y avait Cédric et aussi mes parents. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient fiers de moi, qu'ils étaient soulagés que j'aie pu trouver une nouvelle famille accueillante. Puis ils m'ont demandé de tenir le coup et m'ont expliqué comment ils comptaient m'aider. _

_Cédric s'est approché de moi et m'a dit que je n'étais pas responsable de sa mort. Mais nous savons vous et moi, père, que cela n'étaient pas ces quelques paroles qui m'empêcheraient de culpabiliser. Il m'a également demandé de ramener son corps auprès de ses parents. Ce que j'ai fait, profitant de la diversion offerte par les fantômes, j'ai pu rejoindre le Portoloin et retourner à Poudlard, le poignet de Cédric serré dans mon poing._

_J'étais enfin en sécurité. Ce fut la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit lorsque j'ai percuté le sol. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, uniquement du professeur Maugrey qui m'éloignait de la foule pour me conduire dans son bureau. Il m'a donné une potion pour que je recouvre mes esprits, puis il m'a posé beaucoup de questions sur Voldemort, beaucoup trop. J'ai discrètement attrapé ma baguette, mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de faire un geste, le professeur Dumbledore était entré dans la pièce et avait immobilisé le professeur Maugrey._

_Durant tout le courant de l'année, les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avaient été donnés par un Mangemort infiltré. M. Croupton Junior avait pris la place de Maugrey grâce à du Polynectar, qu'il avait pu boire à l'insu de tous car tout le monde savait que Maugrey était paranoïaque au point de ne boire que ce qu'il y avait dans sa flasque._

_La fin de l'année ne s'est pas mieux déroulée. J'ai été déclaré champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. M. Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, a refusé de me croire lorsque je lui ai dit que Voldemort était de retour, le fait qu'à cause de lui le seul témoin capable de corroborer mes dires soit réduit à l'état de légume n'a pas semblé le gêner plus que cela. Ainsi il refuse de prendre les mesures nécessaires, et avec les articles de Rita Skeeter, je suis sûr que personne ne me prendra au sérieux._

_Je n'aime pas ce monde, ses journalistes et ses politiciens. Je déteste ces sorciers qui se vantent d'être supérieurs aux autres, mais qui reposent tous leurs espoirs sur les épaules d'un enfant. Je hais leur façon de m'idolâtrer autant que celle qu'ils ont de me traîner dans la boue. Ce monde n'est pas le mien et ne le sera jamais. Mon monde est celui où vit ma famille._

_Une nouvelle année s'achève, une année de plus loin de vous, père._

_Vous me manquez._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Votre fils, Harry_

x

x

Will referma la lettre et la glissa dans l'enveloppe, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers ses aînés. Magnus avait pâli dangereusement vers la fin de la lettre, Druitt avait les articulations blanches à force de serrer les poings. Quant à Tesla, il avait la tête baissée et semblait prendre de profondes inspirations. Un regard sur les mains du vampire indiqua à Will que cela n'était pas superflu. Will échangea un regard avec Henry et Kate : aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu une enfance facile, mais le sort semblait s'acharner sur Harry.

Il aura définitivement besoin de moi, songea Will.

- Je vais devoir le prendre avec moi au plus tôt, fit Will à voix haute.

- Je le pense aussi, fit Tesla en relevant la tête. Comment comptez-vous procéder ?

- Je commencerai les séances une semaine après son réveil, s'il est suffisamment en forme, expliqua Will.

- Je te souhaite bien du courage, Will, fit Helen. Harry n'accorde pas sa confiance aussi facilement.

- Il me semblait pourtant qu'il se livrait avec facilité dans ses lettres, remarqua Will.

- Ecrire des lettres que personne n'est supposé lire et parler à une personne bien réelle sont deux choses différentes, Will, assura Helen.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous parlez par expérience, Magnus ? demanda Will, mi-inquiet, mi-amusé.

Helen leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le ton de son protégé.

- J'ai plus de deux siècles, Will, il était inévitable à un moment ou à un autre que j'eusse besoin d'un psychologue, remarqua Helen.

- Qui ? demanda Henry.

Le regard d'Helen balaya le couloir et croisa le regard curieux des enfants, celui neutre de John et le regard amusé de Nikola.

- Sigmund Freud, répondit Helen.

- Comment était-il ? demanda cette fois-ci Kate.

- Patient, très gentil et très à l'écoute des autres, répondit Helen avec un léger sourire au souvenir de cet homme.

- Et vous deux ? demanda Kate, à John et à Nikola.

- Tu plaisantes, répliqua vivement Henry. Au bout d'un moment, Druitt finirait par le massacrer parce qu'il en aurait marre, et il aurait des envies de suicide à cause de l'égo surdimensionné de Tesla.

- Moi je trouve que Tesla s'est pas mal amélioré ces derniers temps, remarqua Kate.

- C'est vrai qu'il fait des efforts, concéda Will, mais…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, coupée par la claque donnée par Tesla à l'arrière de son crâne. La protestation de Will face à ce traitement fut étouffée par le regard noir que lui jeta le vampire.

- Vraiment, Helen, soupira le Serbe, j'avais espéré que tu aurais mieux éduqué tes protégés que cela.

- Ils n'ont pas tort, cela dit, remarqua Helen. Tu as changé et en bien.

Helen offrit un sourire au vampire qui le lui rendit aussitôt. John, lui, observait l'échange entre les deux amis avec tristesse. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être pardonné pour sa collaboration avec Worth. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer qu'un jour il retrouverait la complicité qui l'avait autrefois lié à Helen. En attendant, il ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant au rapprochement entre Helen et Nikola.

- Pour en revenir à votre travail avec mon fils, Will ? demanda Nikola en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- Oh ! … oui ! s'exclama Will, les joues un peu rouges d'avoir détourné la conversation du sujet principal. Je pensais à une séance par jour d'une durée d'une heure environ.

- Tous les jours ? Se renseigna Tesla.

- Dans un premier temps, oui. Je pense qu'il lui faudra au moins ça pour me parler et qu'il me faudra au moins ça pour le faire parler, soupira Will. Est-ce que vous voudrez assister aux séances ?

- Je pense qu'il vous fera plus rapidement confiance s'il comprend que je vous fais confiance, remarqua Nikola. Donc non, sauf si c'est vraiment nécessaire, je ne viendrais pas à vos séances.

- On fait comme ça alors, acquiesça Will.

Nikola se détendit légèrement, William était quelqu'un de bien et d'après certains échos, un bon psychologue : Harry serait bien pris en charge avec lui. La main du vampire se tendit vers le tas d'enveloppes et tendit celle du dessus à Henry.

« _Cher père_

_Ces nouvelles vacances d'été se passent bien malgré le fait qu'elles entraînent de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles… _»


	17. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde,

Un nouveau chapitre pour vous et nouvelle année pour Harry. La cinquième année est ma seconde préférée après la troisième année, alors j'ai été inspiré. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. Au prochain chapitre, vous saurez pourquoi et comment Harry est arrivé en 1880.

Merci à DuncanHeart pour la correction

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 16

x

x

_Cher Père, _

_Le monde des sorciers est devenu complètement fou et il m'est de plus en plus difficile d'y rester. Voldemort est de retour et pourtant, le ministère refuse toujours de me croire. Ils sont trop habitués à un monde sans conflit qu'ils en ont oublié la violence et la monstruosité de ceux-ci. _

_Le Ministère de la Magie a lancé une campagne contre moi via les journaux dans le but de me discréditer. Les attaques de ce style ne me font rien, je n'accorde aucune importance à ce que de parfaits inconnus peuvent penser de moi. Le plus grave, ce sont les attaques physiques. J'ai croisé deux Détraqueurs à Privet Drive, ce qui est normalement impossible vu qu'ils sont habituellement confinés à la prison d'Azkaban et qu'ils sont sous contrôle du Ministère. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, alors j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour me défendre. J'ai donc été renvoyé de Poudlard pour utilisation abusive et illégale de la magie dans un lieu moldu. _

_Ils peuvent me renvoyer de Poudlard et même du monde magique s'ils le veulent, ce n'est pas mon monde, et avec votre enseignement et un peu de travail, je pourrais sans mal intégrer une école plus classique et peut-être même Oxford._

_Mais le professeur Dumbledore est intervenu et a réussi à m'obtenir un procès, duquel je me suis sorti de justesse._

_Après cela, j'ai été amené dans un hôtel particulier dans Londres : c'était la maison de Sirius et elle servait de QG à une organisation de lutte contre Voldemort appelé l'Ordre du Phénix. J'étais content de revoir Sirius, Remus et les Weasley. Et je pensais que je pourrais en apprendre plus sur les actions de Voldemort, mais j'ai été tenu à l'écart de nouveau, alors que je suis la principale cible de Voldemort. Je trouve ça stupide de leur part. Que croyaient-ils ? Qu'ils pourraient m'épargner ? Maintenant c'est trop tard, s'ils avaient vraiment voulu me protéger, ils auraient dû le faire dès mon entrée dans leur monde._

_La seule bonne nouvelle aura été la soumission de mon dragon et ma première transformation. Il s'est soumis à moi d'une drôle de manière, en fait. C'est lorsque j'ai découvert la bibliothèque de Sirius et que je l'ai empêché de détruire certains de ces livres que la nuit suivante, mon dragon m'est apparu et s'est incliné devant moi. Je n'ai compris son choix que le lendemain. Le dragon est un être sage qui a toujours été représenté protégeant un magnifique trésor d'or et de pierres précieuses, mais en réalité le trésor le plus précieux qui existe c'est la connaissance. Mon dragon s'est soumis à moi parce que tout comme lui j'avais protégé la connaissance, même si cette connaissance touchait à la magie noire. _

_Les sorciers sont stupides pour cataloguer la magie ainsi, après tout, il me serait facile d'user d'un sortilège dit blanc pour blesser et tuer quelqu'un, tout comme il est possible d'user de magie dite noire pour aider. Je ne connais pas encore assez la magie noire pour donner beaucoup d'exemples, mais imaginons que quelqu'un cherche à sauter d'un pont pour se suicider, un sortilège d'Imperium, un ordre pour qu'il s'éloigne du bord, et le tour est joué._

_Donc pour en revenir à mon dragon… la transformation m'a demandé deux semaines de travail. Je me rends bien compte que c'est court comme délai, et je doute sérieusement que ce soit aussi court pour les autres, mais les autres n'ont qu'un seul Animagus, ajouté à cela le fait que je suis un aimant à problèmes ambulant et que mes animaux totem ne veulent pas que je meure, on peut comprendre pourquoi mes transformations se font aussi rapidement. Mais pas sans douleur. _

_Etant un vampire, père, j'imagine que vous ne faites pas grand cas de votre sécurité et donc que vous devez connaître la douleur causée par un os cassé. Une chance que je me sois réfugié dans le grenier pour cette transformation car elle s'est avérée très douloureuse. Imaginez, père, que chacun de vos os se brise l'un après l'autre pour être remis en place dans un angle différent. Je sais qu'avec le temps ma transformation en dragon sera moins douloureuse, comme elle l'a été avec mon loup, et c'est l'une des raisons qui me poussent à ne pas abandonner mon entraînement._

_Mais j'ai finalement réussi à me transformer, et lorsque j'ai repris contact avec le monde qui m'entourait, cela a été pour me retrouver museau à nez avec Sirius. Il a d'abord été surpris puis après il s'est transformé en chien et s'est jeté sur moi pour jouer. Sirius fait un bon parrain, mais il n'aurait pas fait un bon père, il a un comportement d'adolescent, et au final c'est à Remus de mettre les points sur les i. Lorsqu'à la fin de la journée je me suis retransformé, j'ai fait promettre à Sirius de ne rien dire à personne, pas même à Dumbledore. Il a fait un serment magique, personne ne pourra savoir que je suis un Animagus non déclaré et ce qu'importent les moyens mis en œuvre pour._

_Mes vacances se sont donc finies dans la bonne humeur générale et j'ai quitté la maison de Sirius avec regret à la rentrée pour deux raisons : la première était que le vieil hôtel ressemble au Sanctuaire et la seconde parce que chez Sirius j'étais coupé du monde : personne pour me juger, pour m'accuser ou pour me traiter de fou. Et puis Sirius et Remus sont peu à peu devenus des membres de ma famille. Remus ressemble à Oncle Nigel, je trouve._

_Mais le pire arriva le jour de la rentrée. Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était une envoyée du Ministère : Mademoiselle Dolores Ombrage. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que le ministère l'envoie pour nous surveiller, moi et le professeur Dumbledore. Cette femme, avec le pouvoir et l'appui du ministère, édite de plus en plus de décrets pour restreindre les agissements des élèves. Elle refuse même de nous faire de la pratique en cours. Nous sommes à l'aube d'une guerre et elle passe son temps à nous faire lire un livre qui vante les mérites de la diplomatie par rapport à l'acte. _

_Si j'avais discuté avec Voldemort au lieu de me battre tout de suite, je serais mort à l'heure actuelle._

_Ajouté à cela le fait qu'elle soit raciste et qu'elle fait tout pour nuire aux autres peuples magiques et vous comprendrez sans mal mon aversion pour cette femme._

_Une citation dont je ne me rappelle plus l'auteur disait que les années passent mais ne se ressemblent pas en ce qui me concerne, cela pourrait être : les années passent et sont de pire en pire._

_Il me tarde de rentrer à la maison, vous me manquez, père._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Votre fils, Harry. _

x

x

Henry referma l'enveloppe, se retenant d'en faire des confettis tant sa fureur était grande.

- Finalement, leur gouvernement n'est pas très différent du nôtre, remarqua Will avec un calme surprenant. Ils sont aussi stupides et aveugles.

- Tous les gouvernements se ressemblent, approuva Kate avec fureur.

Les aînés, eux, échangèrent un regard amusé en voyant qu'Harry avait déjà été accepté par les enfants et en voyant l'élan de surprotection dont il était l'objet.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que la meute d'Henry vient de s'agrandir ? murmura John.

- Probablement parce que c'est le cas, répondit Helen avec un haussement d'épaules. Et j'ai l'impression qu'Harry a gagné deux grands frères et une grande sœur.

Helen posa son regard sur le vampire à côté d'elle, il avait les yeux baissés sur ses mains et essayait de respirer profondément. Il lui fallut quelques minutes de plus avant de pouvoir relever la tête et prêter attention à la conversation des enfants.

- Des inconscients, voilà ce qu'ils sont, râla Will.

- Non mais, sérieusement, le gosse revient blessé et avec un cadavre sur les bras, et ils ne font même pas une enquête, s'exclama furieux le PHA. A ce niveau-là, cela n'est plus de la bêtise.

- Et ils ont envoyé un espion à Poudlard… mais ils croient quoi, qu'une armée d'enfants va les attaquer ? renchérit Kate.

- Tous qu'une bande d'abrutis, grommela Henry.

Helen eut un léger sourire amusé face au discours des plus jeunes, puis elle se leva.

- Allons, Henry, on se calme, murmura-t-elle.

- Mais Doc ! voulut protester le PHA. Ils ont…

- Je sais, répondit Helen, prenant le lycan dans ses bras pour le calmer.

- C'était de la torture, rajouta dans un murmure Will. Il a assisté à la mort d'un camarade et alors qu'il cherche à prévenir tout le monde d'une menace réelle, tous se retournent contre lui. C'était de la torture psychologique, ni plus ni moins.

Un grondement sourd et rageur venant d'Henry fit écho aux paroles du jeune homme.

- Chut, Henry, murmura Helen.

Peu à peu le lycan se calma et jeta un regard d'excuse aux autres occupants du couloir. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il réagissait de manière aussi brusque. Le loup en lui voulait protéger et venger le petit comme s'il était le sien. Henry jeta un regard prudent vers Tesla, mais le vampire ne sembla pas mal prendre sa volonté à protéger l'enfant.

Il fut décidé qu'aborder un autre sujet serait préférable. Etrangement la conversation porta sur Sirius et Remus, au grand dam de Tesla et à l'amusement de Druitt.

- Il semble s'être rapproché de son parrain, en tout cas, remarqua Kate.

- Et c'est une bonne chose, ajouta Will

- Vous trouvez, William ? demanda Tesla.

- Vous n'étiez pas là-bas, Tesla, répondit Will. Et Harry avait besoin d'un point de repère pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Et de toute évidence, Sirius et Remus voulaient faire partie de sa vie. Alors oui, je pense que le fait qu'Harry se soit rapproché de Sirius et de Remus est une bonne chose pour lui.

- Vous n'allez pas nous faire une crise de jalousie quand même, mec, s'esclaffa Henry.

Cette remarque lui valut un regard noir de la part du vampire.

- D'autant que tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, nota Helen. Après tout, Harry est revenu vers toi, il est rentré à la maison.

Nikola se détendit quelque peu suite à cette constatation.

- Tu as toujours été beaucoup trop possessif avec ce garçon, nota alors John.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, réfuta Nikola.

- Je t'en prie, Nikola, soupira Helen. John a raison, lorsque tu as confié à Nigel la garde d'Harry pour une journée et qu'à la fin, il a dit à Nigel qu'il avait adoré la journée passée avec lui, tu as trouvé tous les prétextes possibles pour ne plus laisser Nigel et Harry ensemble.

- Jaloux et possessif, nota Henry, puis il se tourna vers Will. Finalement, Tesla n'a pas vraiment changé depuis le temps.

Will acquiesça vivement à la remarque du PHA, amusé de voir malgré tout que le vampire avait des défauts qui n'étaient pas totalement mauvais. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun mal à être jaloux ou possessif si ces sentiments avaient pour origine une volonté farouche de protéger un être cher.

Avec un soupir faussement agacé et en se détournant des enfants pour ne pas voir leur amusement, Nikola prit une autre lettre et la tendit à Druitt. Ce dernier la décacheta, attirant l'attention de tous les autres.

« _Cher Père,_

_Ici rien ne va plus, les décrets se multiplient, nous privant de plus en plus de notre liberté, mais si le Ministère cherche la guerre, il risque fort de l'obtenir…_ »


	18. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde,

Un nouveau chapitre, il sera légèrement différent de l'histoire initiale d'Harry mais il ne faut pas oublier que notre apprenti sorcier a, dans mon histoire, été élevé par les Cinq. Et vous aurez enfin les explications sur la présence d'Harry à Oxford. Pour une explication sur son retour au Sanctuaire, il faudra encore attendre un peu.

Merci à DuncanHeart pour la correction

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 17

_Cher Père,_

_Ici rien ne va plus, les décrets se multiplient, nous privant de plus en plus de notre liberté, mais si le Ministère cherche la guerre, il risque fort de l'obtenir. Puisque le Ministère ne voulait pas voir la réalité en face, nous nous devions d'intervenir. Avec l'aide d'Hermione, nous avons regroupé un petit nombre d'élèves qui me croyait et qui ne voulaient pas rester sans rien faire et nous avons mis en place l'AD, officiellement l'Association de Défense, officieusement l'Armée de Dumbledore, puisqu'il est devenu évident que c'était la plus grande crainte du Ministère._

_J'ai donc guidé notre petit groupe dans la Salle sur Demande et nous avons pu commencer les cours. Je dois bien avouer que j'avais pensé qu'Hermione se chargerait de jouer les professeurs, mais il semblerait, selon de nombreux avis, que je sois plus qualifié pour cela. Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, père, Hermione a le même caractère de tante Helen, on peut essayer de leur dire non mais on n'y arrive jamais. Me voilà donc promu au rang de professeur. Et j'ai aimé cela, partager mes connaissances, encourager en cas d'échec, féliciter en cas de réussite._

_Bien sûr, notre petit groupe étant illégal, je savais que nous aurions de gros ennuis si nous nous faisions prendre. Mais qu'importe, je sais que la guerre est proche et même si je n'ai que très peu de chances de vaincre Voldemort, je ne me laisserai pas tuer aussi facilement. _

_J'ai peur, père, vraiment, mais il y a une chose que j'ai toujours fait et que je ferais toujours : quoi qu'il arrive, je protégerai mes amis et ma famille._

_Malheureusement, il semblerait que les personnes de l'AD ne soient pas aussi fiables que je me l'imaginais, puisque le professeur Ombrage a édité un nouveau décret stipulant que les clubs étaient interdits sauf dérogation de sa part. Si elle croit qu'elle va nous arrêter comme ça, elle se trompe lourdement et puisqu'elle nous a déclaré la guerre, j'ai décidé d'y répondre favorablement. Avec l'aide des jumeaux Weasley, nous avons mis en place divers pièges et autres farces et attrapes dotés d'un interrupteur ou qui peuvent être activés à distance. Personne n'est au courant pour les farces hormis Fred et George, alors Ombrage ne verra rien venir. Le but de tout ça ? La discréditer aux yeux du Ministère et surtout la forcer à partir de son propre chef. _

_Je dois bien avouer que même si Ombrage n'est pas partie, ça aura eu moins le mérite d'avoir amusé tout le monde. J'ai aimé la tête qu'elle a faite lorsque George a transformé le couloir menant à sa salle de classe en marais avec faune et flore : elle a été terrifiée par les serpents qui ne voulaient pas la laisser tranquille. J'ai des dons, autant m'en servir. J'ai aussi particulièrement apprécié lorsque des feux d'artifice ont été lâchés dans l'école et qu'ils se sont mis à poursuivre Ombrage partout où elle allait. Ou quand elle a été transformée en un énorme crapaud. Mais cette femme est comme de la mauvaise herbe, on a du mal à s'en débarrasser._

_Mon entraînement personnel a également beaucoup avancé, j'ai pu voir un autre Animagus, un phénix bleu roi avec le bout des ailes et de la queue dorés. Il est magnifique. Il m'a parlé, c'est le premier de mes animagi qui me parle avant la transformation, alors je vous laisse imaginer ma surprise. Elle n'a fait que grandir lorsqu'il m'a expliqué certaines choses. _

_Lorsque j'avais cinq ans, mon oncle m'a laissé dehors le jour du solstice d'hiver et j'y suis resté toute la nuit. Cette nuit-là je suis mort de froid, littéralement. Mais ce n'était pas mon heure, alors Charon m'a proposé un marché, il m'offrait une seconde chance en m'envoyant près de personnes qui pourraient prendre soin de moi, et en échange je devais lui donner mon histoire, mes souvenirs, si vous préférez père. J'ai accepté et j'ai atterri à Londres. La suite, vous la connaissez. Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines, mon phénix m'a également expliqué pourquoi je n'avais pas pu vous retrouver et pourquoi le Sanctuaire de Londres n'en été plus un. Ici, les Sanctuaires, tout comme les Phénomènes, n'ont jamais existé. Le monde où je suis actuellement est un monde parallèle à celui dans lequel vous vivez. Dire que j'ai été anéanti est un euphémisme, père, car toujours d'après mon phénix, même le rituel le plus puissant ne peut emmener quelqu'un d'un monde parallèle à un autre, et les phénix qui sont parmi les êtres les plus puissants au monde peuvent juste les apercevoir, sans pouvoir traverser la fine membrane entre nos deux mondes. J'imagine que je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse, finalement._

_Quelque chose m'aura finalement sorti de ma morosité. J'ai fait un rêve étrange un nuit, pendant lequel j'étais un serpent et attaquait le père de Ron. Bien sûr, j'ai tout de suite prévenu le professeur Dumbledore et il est allé voir. Ca n'était pas un rêve, père, mais une vision. M. Weasley était bel et bien en danger. D'après le professeur Dumbledore, si j'ai pu voir l'attaque, c'est parce que j'ai un lien psychique avec Voldemort et qu'il était lui-même en train de posséder le serpent au moment de l'attaque._

_J'ai immédiatement compris le danger d'un tel lien et le professeur Dumbledore aussi. Il a organisé des cours particuliers avec le professeur Rogue, sous couvert de cours de rattrapage en potions, pour que j'apprenne l'occlumancie : l'art de fermer son esprit à toute attaque extérieure. Autant vous dire qu'avec le professeur Rogue, c'est vite tourné à la catastrophe, sa haine pour moi n'ayant pas disparu avec le temps. J'ai donc décidé d'apprendre par moi-même grâce à la Salle sur Demande. Trouver un livre parlant d'occlumancie dans cette salle aura été un jeu d'enfant le comprendre et le mettre en pratique, là par contre, ce fut une autre paire de manches. Mais ça valait le coup rien que pour voir la tête du professeur Rogue lorsque j'ai réussi à l'éjecter de la mienne. Mais je n'ai pas complètement réussi à maîtriser cette branche de la magie : je suis toujours vulnérable lorsque je dors, mais j'ai au moins acquis les bases. _

_Voilà pour les dernières nouvelles, père._

_Vous me manquez tous énormément,_

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Votre fils, Harry_

x

x

John referma la lettre et posa un regard inquiet sur Nikola. Le vampire avait pâli lors de l'explication d'Harry sur sa présence avec eux à Oxford. Mais cela n'était rien par rapport à sa réaction lorsqu'il avait appris pour le lien avec Voldemort. Il était devenu gris, atteint par une inquiétude profonde pour son fils.

Helen avait elle aussi réagi vis-à-vis du lien, dès la fin de la lettre, elle s'était éloignée et avait appelé l'un des Phénomènes qui habitait le Sanctuaire, un télépathe. Elle devait savoir si le lien entre Harry et Voldemort existait toujours ou non. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au télépathe pour arriver à l'infirmerie. Helen lui expliqua ce que l'on attendait de lui et le télépathe les rassura en affirmant que le lien était rompu. Le soulagement était visible chez chacun d'entre eux, et Helen remercia le Phénomène. Celui-ci sourit à la victorienne et posa un regard curieux sur l'enfant.

Nikola, rassuré lui aussi, tendit la main vers la bouteille de vin pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était vide. Il poussa un léger soupir suite à ce constat. Helen proposa alors une pause qui fut bien accueillie. John partit de nouveau en direction de la cave, un regard de la part d'Helen lui avait suffi pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle souhaitait être seule avec Nikola.

Helen attendit que tous soient partis chercher un encas pour rejoindre Nikola. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et entoura de son bras les épaules du vampire.

- Nikola ?

- Je vais bien, répondit le vampire.

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, remarqua Helen.

Tesla était assis, les épaules et la tête basses. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et c'est cela qui inquiétait Helen.

- C'est juste… regarde-le, Helen, soupira Nikola. On dirait le petit garçon qui jouait sur le tapis de ton salon et pourtant… plus j'avance dans ses lettres, et plus je me dis que ce petit garçon a connu la guerre et la mort… et il me voulait à ses côtés, il voulait que je sois là pour le sortir de tous ses problèmes. Mais je n'étais pas là.

Helen comprit alors ce qui tourmentait le vampire : l'abandon. Nikola pensait qu'il avait abandonné son fils, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix aucun d'entre eux, pas même Harry, n'avait eu le choix. Un regard vers son ami et Helen ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que Harry avait vraiment réussi l'impossible : il avait su se faire une place dans le cœur du Serbe, et rares étaient les personnes qui pouvaient se vanter d'un tel exploit. En fait, pour le moment, Helen n'en voyait que trois : Harry, Henry et elle-même. Et Helen était sûre que Will et Kate étaient eux aussi sur la bonne voie. Helen attira alors le vampire dans une étreinte de réconfort. Elle aussi avait souffert de la perte d'Harry, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas mis Ashley au monde tout de suite. Sortant de ses sombres pensées, la victorienne raffermit sa prise sur le corps de son ami, et lui caressa avec douceur les cheveux jusqu'à ce que le reste de leur petite famille revienne, les bras chargés de plateaux en tout genre.

Tout le monde s'installa et mangea les sandwiches que Will, Henry et Kate avaient rapportés, parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que le contenu de la lettre soit de nouveau abordé.

- En tous les cas, il semblerait qu'Harry ait choisi sa voie pour son avenir, remarqua Will.

- Ouais, Professeur. Pas trop déçu de ne pas en avoir faire un scientifique, Tesla ? demanda Henry, amusé.

- Harry fera le métier qui lui plaît, rétorqua Nikola. Et puis, il y a pire comme avenir que celui d'un professeur.

- Sauf si vous enseignez dans les écoles publiques américaines, remarqua Kate.

- Aurais-tu été méchante avec tes profs, Kate ? demanda Henry

- Une vraie peste, ricana Kate en se souvenant de certaines blagues qu'elle avait faites à ses professeurs.

- Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié ?, ironisa Nikola.

- Allez, mec ! Vous n'allez pas nous faire croire que vous avez toujours été correct avec vos profs ?, fit Henry.

- A notre époque, Heinrich, les professeurs pouvaient avoir la main très lourde et ils avaient tous les droits dans le choix de la punition qu'ils pouvaient infliger aux étudiants.

Un regard en direction de Magnus et de Druitt lui apprit que Tesla avait raison. En fait, le regard légèrement honteux de Druitt le fit sourire.

- Et vous, Druitt ? demanda Henry, mine de rien.

- Je n'ai rien à ajouter, répondit John en détournant les yeux.

- Là, y'a anguille sous roche, remarqua Will.

John put alors percevoir les regards surpris d'Helen et de Nikola, puis le victorien poussa un soupir en comprenant qu'il n'y échapperait pas.

- J'ai été convoqué par l'un de mes professeurs. Je me suis rendu dans son bureau et il m'a alors accusé d'avoir triché à mon dernier devoir parce que j'avais eu un très bon résultat, un trop bon selon lui. J'étais jeune et j'avais travaillé sans relâche pendant deux jours pour réussir ce devoir, alors lorsqu'il m'a accusé de tricherie, je l'ai frappé. Bien sûr, je me suis aussitôt excusé mais le mal était fait.

- Il vous a puni ? demanda Will.

Druitt acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête, le regard dans le vague, encore à moitié plongé dans son souvenir.

- Comment ? voulut savoir Henry.

- Il m'a traîné jusque dans la cour, m'a fait enlever ma chemise et a proposé à tous les étudiants présents de me corriger avec la baguette qu'il avait amenée. Je n'étais pas vraiment apprécié par mes camarades : trop intelligent pour eux. Le professeur ne s'est jugé satisfait qu'après une bonne heure de correction.

- Dur, grimaça Henry.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? demanda alors Helen d'une voix blanche.

- Cela n'aurait rien changé, remarqua John.

- Nous serions intervenus, assura Nikola. Comprends bien, John, je ne t'ai jamais beaucoup apprécié mais tu étais l'un des nôtres.

- Vous auriez été puni aussi, remarqua John.

- Je peux me montrer très persuasif sous couvert de la nuit, ajouta Nikola l'air de rien.

John se contenta de sourire, comprenant que Nikola aurait fait usage de ses pouvoirs de vampire pour effrayer le professeur en question. Le victorien se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête, amusé par l'idée du vampire.

Nikola leva son verre en direction de son ami, ou ennemi, cela dépendait des moments, et il s'empara de la prochaine lettre pour la tendre à Kate.

« _Cher Père,_

_Le ministère a finalement décidé d'ouvrir les yeux concernant le retour de Voldemort, mais j'ai payé le prix fort pour ça…_ »


	19. Chapitre 18

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà le prochain chapitre et la fin de la cinquième année d'Harry. Je vais détruire vos espoirs tout de suite, Sirius va bel et bien mourir.

Merci à DuncanHeart pour la correction

Bonne lecture !

x

x

Chapitre 18

x

x

_Cher Père, _

_Le Ministère a finalement décidé d'ouvrir les yeux concernant le retour de Voldemort, mais j'ai payé le prix fort pour ça. _

_Tout a dégénéré à cause d'une trahison. L'un des mes élèves nous a vendus à Ombrage. Etant le professeur et le leader de notre petit groupe, j'ai frôlé le renvoi, mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a couvert, le fait que notre association s'appelle l'Armée de Dumbledore l'a bien aidé, et il a dû fuir pour éviter la prison. Poudlard est dès à présent sous contrôle du Ministère. Et il refuse de comprendre la gravité de la situation. L'année a donc continué ainsi, entre les punitions pour montrer l'exemple et les décrets édités les uns après les autres. _

_Finalement le jour des examens est arrivé. Je dois admettre que je ne m'en suis pas si mal sorti, j'ai même pu éviter quelques pièges en runes. Par contre, la fatigue a eu raison de moi en Histoire de la Magie. Et le cauchemar a continué dans tous les sens du terme. J'ai rêvé de Sirius, il était enfermé dans une pièce sombre et il était torturé par Voldemort. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour lorsque j'ai compris que Sirius était en danger, mais avant de me réveiller, j'ai eu le temps de voir un détail qui avait son importance : je savais à présent où était Sirius. Je me suis réveillé en pleine salle d'examen. J'étais inquiet alors je suis sorti rapidement après avoir donné ma copie. _

_Je savais que j'avais déjà eu des visions et je devais m'assurer que ce rêve n'est que cela et pas une autre vision. J'ai donc essayé de contacter Sirius, mais son elfe de maison m'a annoncé qu'il était parti. J'étais paniqué, père, je vous ai déjà perdu vous, je ne voulais pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai donc décidé d'aller chercher Sirius là où il était prisonnier, au Ministère de la Magie. J'ai conscience de la dangerosité de la chose, entrer en terrain ennemi en toute illégalité, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Moi et quelques amis, qui ont tenu à venir, avons emprunté des chevaux volants à Poudlard. Luna, une fille de Serdaigle, m'a expliqué que c'était des Sombrals et qu'on ne les voyait qu'à la condition d'avoir déjà vu quelqu'un mourir. Nous nous sommes donc rendus au Ministère. Etrangement, nous n'avons eu aucun problème pour y pénétrer, et j'ai tout de suite été vers la section du Ministère où était Sirius, le département des Mystères. _

_Mais une fois arrivés, il n'y avait personne et j'ai alors compris que ce que redoutait le plus le professeur Dumbledore s'était produit. Malgré mes progrès en occlumancie, Voldemort avait réussi à me manipuler. J'ignorais ce qu'il voulait, mais une chose était sûre, nous ne devions pas rester ici. Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsque Neville m'a appelé. La pièce dans laquelle on était était remplie d'étagères, chacune portant des dizaines de boules de cristal, et sur l'une de ces boules, mon nom ainsi que celui de Voldemort étaient inscrits. Neville a voulu la prendre mais il n'a pas pu la soulever et j'ai compris, c'était cette boule de cristal que Voldemort voulait, et apparemment personne ne pouvait la prendre, à part peut-être ceux dont le nom est inscrit sur la boule. Et Voldemort, voulant garder l'anonymat le plus longtemps possible, ne pouvait pas venir au Ministère et demander gentiment à voir la boule._

_Finalement quelqu'un est venu, et sur le moment j'aurais vraiment préféré avoir affaire à un officiel du Ministère. Des dizaines de Mangemorts sont sortis de l'ombre. Si les Mangemorts se montraient au Ministère alors Voldemort s'apprêtait à se dévoiler au reste du monde. Je devais donc protéger la sphère. Je l'ai prise et ai reculé. Je m'apprêtais à faire usage de la magie, quitte à me transformer pour protéger mes amis et la sphère, lorsque Lucius Malfoy m'a raconté une bien belle histoire. La sphère que je tenais précieusement dans ma main était une prophétie, faite sur moi et Voldemort. Et c'était cette prophétie qui était à l'origine de l'attaque que Voldemort a perpétré sur mes parents. A cause de simples paroles, mes parents sont morts, à cause de simples paroles, le monde des sorciers me fait vivre un enfer quotidien, entre les gens qui m'adulent et ceux qui me haïssent. Mais Voldemort n'aurait pas cette prophétie. _

_J'ai usé d'un sortilège pour détourner leur attention et nous avons pris la fuite. J'ai bien entraîné mes amis, et ils ont réussi à tenir longtemps contre des adultes. Mais qu'est-ce que des enfants encore à l'école peuvent-ils vraiment faire contre des adultes surpuissants ? Un à un, mes amis ont été mis hors d'état de nuire, et bientôt il ne restait que moi. J'ai fait face la tête haute : si je devais mourir à ce moment-là je le ferais en regardant la mort droit dans les yeux. J'étais prêt à accepter mon sort lorsque les renforts sont arrivés. L'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet ou presque. _

_La bataille faisait rage entre les Mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre, c'est encore flou dans mon esprit. Je me souviens juste avoir vu Sirius être touché par un sortilège et l'avoir vu basculer derrière un voile qui était au milieu de la pièce. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, qu'il passe de l'autre côté du voile pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais les secondes passaient et Sirius ne ressortait pas. Et là, j'ai réalisé : il ne ressortirait plus jamais, il venait de traverser le voile de la Mort. _

_Je me souviens avoir crié, je me souviens avoir lâché la prophétie et la voir se briser à mes pieds, et je me souviens du rire de Bellatrix Lestrange, la Mangemort qui avait tué Sirius. Je l'ai vue sortir de la salle et fuir les combats. Alors je l'ai suivie, je voulais lui faire du mal, le plus de mal possible. Je voulais qu'elle souffre autant que je souffrais. Alors j'ai fait usage du seul sortilège qui m'offrait cette possibilité, le Doloris. Et je l'aurais sans doute maintenu longtemps si Dumbledore n'était pas arrivé. Je l'ai vu combattre les Mangemorts, puis, lorsque Voldemort a fait son apparition, je les ai vus combattre l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort prenne la fuite, emmenant Bellatrix avec lui._

_Je me souviens que le professeur Dumbledore m'a alors emmené dans son bureau, où j'ai laissé éclater ma rage avec une telle violence que ma magie a réagi, elle aussi, brisant bon nombre d'objets. J'étais en colère contre Bellatrix pour avoir tué Sirius, j'étais en colère contre Dumbledore pour ne rien m'avoir dit concernant la prophétie et les agissements de Voldemort et surtout j'étais en colère contre moi-même, pour ne pas avoir été capable de protéger Sirius. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a également dévoilé le contenu de la prophétie : apparemment le professeur Trelawney l'aurait faite devant lui le jour de son entretien d'embauche et donc il en avait toujours su le contenu. Si seulement il me l'avait dit, s'il m'avait dit qu'une copie de la prophétie était gardée au Ministère... Mais il a préféré se taire, et le résultat c'est que Sirius est mort. Et après avoir entendu la prophétie, je ne suis pas sûr que mon avenir soit meilleur :_

_" Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche,_

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié,_

_Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois,_

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal,_

_Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténébre ignore_

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre_

_Car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres_

_Sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. "_

_Il semblerait que mon avenir soit tout tracé : soit je deviens un assassin, soit je finis en tant que cadavre. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je ne pourrais plus vous voir, je n'oserais jamais me montrer à vous en ayant du sang sur les mains._

_Ainsi s'achève une nouvelle année, et je redoute la suivante. J'aimerais tellement que notre famille soit à mes côtés. Oncle John aurait tué Voldemort, Tante Helen aurait sans doute démontré à quel point le gouvernement magique est stupide et vous m'auriez protégé comme vous l'avez toujours fait._

_Vous me manquez._

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Votre fils Harry_

x

x

Kate referma la lettre, mortifiée comme chacun d'entre eux. Il fallait être stupide pour ne pas comprendre ce que la présence d'Harry ici, et surtout qu'il soit toujours en vie, signifiait. Il avait tué un homme, un homme mauvais, mais cela n'empêcherait pas que l'enfant culpabilise pour son acte.

Will, lui, observa l'enfant avec les sourcils froncés, il allait avoir énormément de travail avec lui c'était un survivant, et les survivants savent très bien comment se sortir de toutes les situations. Il allait avoir du mal à le faire parler.

Henry, lui, était de plus en plus en colère. Pourquoi ces hommes n'avaient-ils pas laissé Harry tranquille avec les Cinq ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils l'enlèvent à sa famille ?

Un poing qui s'abattit contre un mur attira alors l'attention des enfants sur leur aîné. Tesla n'avait pas vraiment supporté les conclusions auxquelles il était arrivé. Il avait déjà tué et connaissait les conséquences qu'un meurtre pouvait avoir sur un être humain : soit il s'effondrait, soit il trouvait cela jouissif et recommençait. Lui-même avait été mortifié lorsque son instinct de vampire l'avait poussé à tuer pour la première fois. Pourquoi est-ce que rien n'était épargné à son fils ? Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance coulèrent lentement le long des joues du vampire. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de protéger les gens qu'il aimait ?

Une main sur sa joue et un autre dans ses cheveux le calma, puis il sentit Helen lui offrir une douce étreinte dans laquelle il se coula lentement.

- Tout va bien, Nikola, murmura Helen.

- Il… , commença Nikola incertain.

- Je sais, répondit Helen avec douceur. Et nous serons là pour le soutenir.

Une main sur l'épaule du vampire le sortit de l'étreinte de la victorienne. Henry lui faisait face et il semblait inquiet.

- On sera là aussi, mec, assura Henry. Vous ne nous avez pas lâché, alors on ne vous lâchera pas non plus.

- Merci, Heinrich, répondit Nikola.

Le léger sourire du PHA calma un peu le vampire et l'étreinte qu'Helen n'avait pas complètement brisée finit de le calmer, même si une sourde angoisse lui étreignait le cœur. Comment réagirait Harry en se réveillant ? Aurait-il tout oublié comme la première fois ? Ou bien garderait-il en mémoire les épreuves qu'il avait traversées ? Nikola priait de toute son âme pour que cela soit la première solution, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce serait trop simple.

John observa de loin des interactions entre Helen, Nikola et les enfants. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place, ainsi voulut-il faire demi-tour, mais une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

- Où crois-tu aller comme cela, John ? demanda Nikola.

Druitt lui fit face mais il ne sut quoi répondre.

- Ecoute, soupira le vampire. Tu ne m'aimes pas et je ne t'aime pas, mais Harry a déjà perdu trop de personnes. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, John, tu fais partie de sa famille. Alors tu vas rester et nous aider à le remettre sur pied. Il est hors de question qu'un membre de sa famille l'abandonne encore.

La dernière phase avait été dite avec tellement de colère que John eut un mouvement de recul, mais il comprit bien vite que la colère de Nikola n'était pas contre lui, mais contre lui-même. John eut un sourire et acquiesça.

- Je ne refuserais pour rien au monde l'occasion de te faire un sale coup, répondit John.

Seul un reniflement de Tesla lui répondit. Le vampire retourna alors dans son fauteuil, laissant le canapé à Helen et John de mauvaise grâce. Puis il prit la prochaine lettre, il la fit tourner entre ses mains un moment, incertain quant à sa volonté de savoir, effrayé à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver pire encore à son fils, et en même temps décidé à mieux connaître cet enfant qui était le sien. Finalement il décacheta l'enveloppe.

« _Cher Père,_

_En Angleterre, le chaos règne en maître absolu maintenant que les Mangemorts n'ont plus à se cacher. La guerre est à nos portes et je vais devoir combattre…_ »


	20. Chapitre 19

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je commence ma seconde année de BTS CGO, il me sera donc impossible de publier aussi souvent qu'avant. Je posterai donc les prochains chapitres à raison d'un par mois, le premier week-end du mois.

Voici la suite, le début de la sixième année d'Harry à Poudlard.

Je tiens également à rappeler que cette histoire se déroule après la saison quatre de Sanctuary, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait vraiment de gros spoilers dans ce chapitre, en tout cas rien que vous ne puissiez trouver sur Wikipédia.

La correction est signée DuncanHeart, que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

x

x

x

Chapitre 19

x

x

x

_Cher Père, _

_En Angleterre, le chaos règne en maître absolu maintenant que les Mangemorts n'ont plus à se cacher. La guerre est à nos portes et je vais devoir combattre. _

_Le professeur Dumbledore est venu me chercher lui-même chez les Dursley, cet été. Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi, au début, mais par la suite, il m'a emmené dans une maison qui au premier abord semblait vide. En entrant dans la dite maison, je me suite rendu compte qu'elle avait été attaquée, les meubles étaient renversés et il y avait du sang plein les murs. D'ailleurs cela m'a fait tiquer, le sang était sur le mur mais il n'y en avait pas sur le sol. J'ai jeté un rapide regard autour de moi et la seule chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit était que c'était une mise en scène, et le professeur Dumbledore semblait en être arrivé à la même conclusion que moi. Après quelques secondes de recherche, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : l'homme qui habitait dans cette maison s'était transformé en fauteuil pour se cacher. _

_Après les explications du professeur Dumbledore, je compris que l'homme, Horace Slughorn, était recherché par les Mangemorts et qu'il avait fait cette mise en scène en pensant leur échapper. Toujours d'après le professeur Dumbledore, M. Slughorn aurait été un professeur à Poudlard. De toute évidence, le professeur Dumbledore voulait le recruter de nouveau et il avait besoin de moi, sinon pourquoi m'avoir emmené avec lui ?... J'ai vite compris pourquoi : le professeur Slughorn est quelqu'un de vaniteux et il semblait apprécier être entouré de personnes célèbres, comme moi. Il a donc accepté la proposition du professeur Dumbledore. Si ce n'est pas de la manipulation, je ne sais pas ce que s'est._

_Une fois cette histoire réglée, le professeur m'a emmené chez les Weasley pour le restant des vacances, j'ai essayé d'en profiter un maximum. Je ne suis pas naïf, père, et de plus, je sais que si une guerre venait à éclater, il y aurait des pertes et les Weasley ne sont pas du genre à fuir la bataille._

_J'ai également appris une nouvelle, bonne ou mauvaise, je ne sais pas encore. Le Ministre M. Fudge a été remplacé par Rufus Scrimgeour, un ancien Auror. Contrairement à Fudge, il ne fait pas l'autruche vis-à-vis de Voldemort, mais je ne suis pas sûr que sa méthode soit meilleure. Il fait arrêter toutes les personnes qui lui paraissent suspectes, sans preuve d'un quelconque crime de leur part. Il fait cela, sans doute, dans le but de rassurer la population, mais des innocents pourraient finir en prison à cause de cette politique. Si Fudge a manqué de prudence, Scrimgeour lui fait preuve de trop de zèle. Et je ne te parle même pas de la manière dont doivent être traitées les créatures magiques. _

_Autre chose est également arrivé, pendant que nous étions sur le chemin de Traverse, nous avons vu Drago Malfoy s'engouffrer dans l'allée des Embrumes. Je l'ai suivi je sais que c'était dangereux, mais si Malfoy préparait un mauvais coup je devais être au courant pour pouvoir le stopper. Il a pénétré dans une boutique, nommée Barjow et Beurk. Malfoy a demander à Barjow de lui réparer quelque chose, et cela devait être important parce qu'il l'a menacé de lui envoyer Fenrir Greyback en cas de refus._

_Pour ce que j'en sais, Fenrir Greyback est un loup-garou au service de Voldemort. Il aime particulièrement mordre les jeunes enfants et il est responsable de l'état de Remus. Si sa route croise la mienne, il est un loup mort. Personne ne touche à ma famille sans en subir les conséquences, mais ça, vous le savez déjà, père._

_Il est donc évident pour moi que Malfoy est devenu Mangemort, même si cet avis n'est pas partagé par Ron et Hermione. Mais mon hypothèse est que Malfoy a été contraint de se mettre au service de Voldemort. Avec son père à Azkaban, je pense que Malfoy doit tout faire pour protéger sa mère, même si cela le conduit entre les mains d'un mage noir._

_Finalement la rentrée a eu lieu et nous avons eu la surprise de voir que le professeur Slughorn allait être notre professeur de potions, et le professeur Rogue allait récupérer le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal… lui qui en rêvait depuis des années._

_Mais le changement de professeur m'arrange, car je n'avais pas obtenu à mes B.U.S.E.S. la note nécessaire pour suivre le cours de potions dispensé par le professeur Rogue, alors que j'ai une note suffisante pour le professeur Slughorn._

_Je m'aperçois maintenant que je ne vous avais pas donné le résultat de mes examens passés l'année dernière. _

_Les examens ici ont six notes différentes : trois permettent l'obtention de la B.U.S.E., dont une B.U.S.E. par matière. I (Troll), D (Désolant), P (Piètre), qui ne permettent pas l'obtention de la B.U.S.E., puis A (Acceptable), E (Effort Exceptionnel), O (Optimal). _

_En ce qui me concerne, j'ai obtenu quatre E (Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Etude des runes, Potions et Histoire) et cinq O (Botanique, Astronomie, Défense contre les forces du Mal, Métamorphose et Enchantement). _

_Pour en revenir aux cours, le professeur Rogue demandait un O dans sa matière, alors que le professeur Slughorn demande un E. Le professeur a donc dû nous fournir à moi et à Ron des manuels de potions pour pouvoir suivre son cours. Celui dont j'ai hérité devait appartenir à un connaisseur en potions, car le livre était annoté et chacun des conseils donnés justes. Le livre aurait appartenu auparavant à un certain « Prince de Sang-Mêlé ». Un peu pompeux comme titre, mais au vu de la justesse des indications, je pense qu'il peut se le permettre. Au même titre que vous aimez à vous décrire comme étant le maître de l'électricité, père._

_Au moment où je finis cette lettre, je reviens de mon entraînement d'Animagus, il semblerait que le dernier de mes Animagi soit le plus dur à voir, je n'ai pu apercevoir que des parties du corps pour le moment, une aile et une queue. _

_Il s'est passé autre chose également, même si je ne suis pas sûr d'en être à l'origine, mais pendant mon entraînement, j'ai eu besoin d'un coussin, et il est venu à moi au moment où je pensais à un sortilège d'Attraction. _

_Bien sur, il pourrait s'agir de la salle. J'étais, après tout, dans la Salle sur Demande. Mais la sensation que j'ai eue à ce moment-là me fait douter. C'était comme une douce caresse accompagnée d'un chant magnifique, ça n'a duré qu'une ou deux secondes, mais c'était là. _

_Je sais que la magie sans baguette existe, le professeur Dumbledore en fait usage de temps en temps, mais il faut d'énormes pouvoirs pour faire de la magie sans baguette, aurais-je atteint un tel niveau ? Qui sait, peut-être que mon dernier Animagus pourra m'éclairer là-dessus, si j'arrive à le voir._

_Une nouvelle année débute, entre cours, complots et guerre : une année banale à Poudlard. Vous croyez que je peux demander un transfert vers une école plus calme, père ? Blague à part, je souhaite que cette année soit la plus calme possible, je me souviens encore de la quiétude d'Oxford et cela me manque. J'irai peut être y faire un tour lorsque la guerre sera finie et peut-être que je pourrais m'y inscrire après une mise à niveau. Seul le temps nous le dira._

_Vous me manquez, père._

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Votre fils, Harry_

x

x

x

Nikola referma la lettre avec un soupir, de toute évidence son fils n'avait pu éviter la guerre. La seule bonne nouvelle dans cette lettre était les résultats de son enfant et sa volonté à faire des études plus classiques.

- Les choses semblent s'accélérer, remarqua Will. Si ce mage noir et ses partisans ne se cachent plus, alors les combats risquent d'arriver rapidement.

- La seule chose souhaitable est qu'Harry en ait été éloigné le plus longtemps possible, fit Druitt.

Nikola lui ne disait rien, il posa calmement la lettre sur la pile de celles déjà lues, et se servit de nouveau un verre de vin.

- La guerre est une chose terrible, soupira Helen, plus encore pour ceux qui y ont participé.

- Vous avez participé à des guerres, Magnus ? demanda Will. Je sais que vous avez vécu pendant cette période mais pas que vous y avez pris part.

- Nous y avons tous pris part, Will, répondit Helen. J'y ai d'ailleurs croisé votre grand-père. Pendant le débarquement de Normandie.

- Vraiment ? demanda Will, surpris et heureux en même temps.

Il n'avait jamais pu connaître son grand-père, mort au combat.

Helen eut un doux sourire pour le jeune homme et reprit son récit.

- L'Etat major avait eu des informations sur une arme secrète créée par les Nazis et qui aurait été cachée près de Carentan, en Normandie. James, Nigel et moi avons donc été envoyés là-bas pour trouver cette arme et la neutraliser. Mais un espion avait prévenu les SS sur place de notre arrivée. James a été capturé et j'ai été séparée de Nigel. C'est lui qui a rencontré votre grand-père en premier. Il a réussi à le convaincre de nous aider avec ses hommes. Et ils l'ont fait, ils nous ont permis de libérer James, de nous introduire dans la base qui contenait l'arme et ils nous ont couverts le temps que nous la neutralisions. Sans lui et ses hommes, la guerre aurait pu prendre une autre tournure. Vous pouvez être fière de lui, Will.

William eut un léger sourire triste, pendant que Henry et Kate se rapprochaient de lui pour le soutenir. Helen, une fois son récit terminé, se versa un verre de vin et but à petites gorgées. Cette histoire lui avait donné soif.

- Et vous, vous étiez où, Tesla ? demanda Henry.

Le vampire finit tranquillement son propre verre avant de porter son attention sur le PHA, mettant mal à l'aise celui-ci sous l'intensité du regard.

- A Londres, soupira finalement le Serbe, l'Etat major m'avait sollicité pour que je déchiffre les codes ennemis. J'aurais préféré être sur le terrain.

- Pour pouvoir garder un œil sur Magnus, devina Kate avec un léger sourire.

- Helen s'attire toujours des ennuis, soupira Nikola. Et étant le seul immortel de notre petit groupe, j'étais le seul capable de vraiment la protéger.

- Dit l'homme qui m'a menacé de me tuer dans les catacombes de Rome, soupira la bicentenaire.

- Allons, Helen, j'étais en colère ce jour-là, je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal, répliqua Nikola.

- Bien sûr que tu ne m'aurais fait aucun mal… pas directement du moins.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Que je te blesserais indirectement ? demanda Nikola légèrement confus. C'est grotesque !

- Il y a eu la fois où tu as transformé ces gosses de riches en vampires…

- La fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés coincés dans un bunker cerné par les bestioles, continua Will.

- Je voulais retrouver mes pouvoirs de vampire, pour pouvoir protéger Helen, se justifia Nikola.

- Je suis sûr que cela n'était pas ta seule raison, répliqua Helen, amusée. Il y a aussi eu la fois où tu as failli faire exploser mon Sanctuaire avec un accélérateur à particules.

- Je t'ai proposé de t'éloigner de ton Sanctuaire, remarqua Tesla.

Helen acquiesça, accordant ce point à son ami.

- Il y a aussi la fois où on a failli, le doc' et moi, se faire bouffer par votre tête géante à tentacules, fit Henry.

- Je ne l'ai pas créée, elle s'est invitée toute seule dans mon labo.

- Mais elle a pu entrer dans votre labo à cause de l'une de vos inventions, répliqua Henry.

- Sans oublier la fois où vous et Magnus aviez dû entrer dans le système informatique du Sanctuaire parce que vous y avez inséré une Nanite Organique Praxienne.

- Elle n'était dans le système que parce que j'avais essayé de vous sauver la vie, et d'autre part, je l'avais sécurisé.

- Oui, mais si vous aviez prévenu quelqu'un de sa présence, on aurait pu éviter qu'elle soit lâchée dans nos systèmes, répliqua Henry.

- Rappelez-moi pourquoi nous avons entamé cette conversation, soupira le vampire.

- Parce que vous disiez vouloir protéger Magnus pendant la guerre, répondit Will.

- Nous avons tous des hauts et des bas, répliqua Nikola avec un haussement d'épaules. Regardez John, par exemple, pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, il était Nazi.

- Quoi !

Le cri stupéfait lâché par les trois jeunes adultes fit lever les yeux à Helen. Elle administra une légère tape sur l'épaule du vampire.

- Ne leur dis pas n'importe quoi, à leur âge, ils croient tout ce que l'on dit, s'agaça-t-elle.

- Je n'étais pas Nazi, rassura Druitt. Mais je n'étais pas non plus officiellement avec les alliés. J'étais plutôt un solitaire qui n'aimait pas les idéaux nazis. J'ai d'ailleurs essayé de tuer Hitler, sans résultat, à mon grand regret.

- On est à côté de héros de guerre, alors ?, souffla Henry, impressionné.

Nikola se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant le regard admiratif du PHA posé sur lui, non pas qu'il n'aimait pas cela, bien au contraire, mais il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à cela à ce moment-là. D'un geste nonchalant, il prit une autre lettre et la tendit à Will.

« _Cher Père. Plus les jours passent, plus j'en apprends sur Voldemort, et sur la magie, et plus ce monde me terrifie…_ »


	21. Chapter 20

Bonjour tout le monde !

Pour ce chapitre, je risque d'en décevoir certain(e)s, mais Harry ne tombera pas amoureux de Ginny, d'une part parce que je ne l'aime pas, mais surtout car le cœur d'Harry ne pense qu'à une chose : rentrer chez lui. Je pense qu'il a suffisamment souffert, pas la peine de lui infliger une peine de cœur en plus lorsqu'il rentrera au Sanctuaire.

Prochain chapitre, la révélation du dernier des Animagi, ainsi qu'une autre surprise…

Je ne vous en dis pas plus.

La correction est signée DuncanHeart que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 20

x

x

x

_Cher Père,_

_Plus les jours passent, plus j'en apprends sur Voldemort, et sur la magie, et plus ce monde me terrifie. Le professeur Dumbledore me convoque régulièrement pour me montrer des souvenirs, les siens pour la plupart, concernant Voldemort. Cet homme est le mal incarné dès la plus tendre enfance, il faisait preuve de méchanceté envers les autres enfants. _

_Mais il y a pire encore. Voldemort était obsédé par l'immortalité et n'a eu de cesse pendant ses voyages de trouver un moyen, une potion ou un sort pour atteindre ce statut d'immortel. Et il a finalement trouvé. Il a créé des Horcruxes, six d'après le professeur Dumbledore. Un Horcruxe, père, c'est un objet ou un être dans lequel est stocké un bout de l'âme de celui qui veut être immortel. Vous me direz qu'une âme ne peut pas être divisée en plusieurs bouts et bien si, il y a une chose, un acte qui divise une âme : le meurtre. Et Voldemort a tué beaucoup de personnes. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ces Horcruxes que personne n'a jamais pu tuer Voldemort. Et ils veulent que moi, je le tue. _

_Grâce à de nombreuses recherches, le professeur Dumbledore a pu découvrir deux Horcruxes : le premier était le journal que j'ai détruit en deuxième année, et le second est une bague que le professeur Dumbledore a détruite lui-même, non sans conséquences, car il a maintenant une blessure à la main qui s'aggrave de jour en jour._

_Sur une note un peu moins sombre, Ron a finalement invité une fille à sortir avec lui. Elle s'appelle Lavande Brown, elle est de notre année et elle est collante, à défaut d'un autre qualificatif. Elle suit Ron partout, et je crois qu'il regrette son choix. Tout cela parce que sa sœur lui a fait une remarque sur son manque de vie amoureuse. Moi-même, je n'ai personne dans mon cœur, mais je ne vais pas m'inquiéter de ça maintenant, surtout pas avec la guerre qui approche._

_D'ailleurs en parlant de vie amoureuse, avez-vous enfin avoué votre amour à tante Helen ?_

_Ensuite, Malfoy semble aller de plus en plus mal, sans doute à cause de la mission qui lui a été confiée, j'ai bien essayé d'en savoir plus, mais il se réfugie dans la Salle sur Demande et une fois qu'elle est occupée et verrouillée, on ne peut plus y avoir accès. Je me suis également servi de la carte des Maraudeurs, pour suivre ses déplacements et j'ai constaté son absence du château à plusieurs reprises et cela m'inquiète, car s'il a pu quitter le château et y revenir sans se faire remarquer, alors peut-être qu'il peut emmener quelqu'un avec lui. J'ai donc demandé à Dobby et à Kreattur de garder un œil sur Malfoy. Maintenant, je ne peux plus le nier, j'appartiens à cette guerre et je ne pourrai pas y échapper._

_Il y a également quelque chose qui m'inquiète concernant mon dernier Animagus. Pendant l'une de mes méditations, j'ai vu plus clairement sa silhouette et j'ai même pu apercevoir une patte. Ce qui m'inquiète, ce sont les chaînes. J'ai aperçu des chaînes qui entouraient mon Animagus : elles étaient noires, d'un noir malsain. Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi mon Animagus serait-il enchaîné ? Le pire est qu'il n'essaie même pas de se débattre, comme s'il avait perdu tout espoir de liberté. J'imagine que je n'aurais mes réponses qu'une fois que je l'aurai vu dans sa totalité._

_Je me suis également entraîné sur ma magie sans baguette, et il s'avère que je peux en faire mais à petites doses. Le premier sort que j'ai essayé n'était qu'un simple Lumos, un sort de première année. Je n'ai pu le maintenir que quelques secondes avant de tomber dans les pommes. Je suis resté évanoui quatre bonnes heures, mais au moins maintenant je comprends le principe de cette magie. Alors qu'avec la magie avec baguette, il faut ordonner, pour la magie sans baguette il faut demander. J'imagine qu'il est difficile de comprendre pour qui n'a pas essayé. Et j'ignore encore certaines choses concernant mon propre pouvoir._

_Les sorciers ne sont pas curieux, contrairement aux Moldus. Ils veulent savoir si ça marche, et non pas comment. Ils sont parfaitement incapables de me dire pourquoi certains enfants de Moldus reçoivent des pouvoirs magiques, et pourquoi d'autres, enfants de sorcier, n'en ont pas. Mais peu importe si les sorciers ne peuvent me fournir de réponse : je les trouverai moi-même._

_Cette lettre est un peu courte et je vous prie de m'en pardonner, père, mais avec mes cours, mes entraînements et mes visites chez le directeur, je n'ai malheureusement pas autant de temps que je souhaiterais pour vous écrire._

_Vous me manquez._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Votre fils, Harry_

x

x

Will referma la lettre, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude et le dégoût. Comment était-il possible qu'un homme ait divisé volontairement son âme pour quelques années de plus à vivre ?... Le regard du jeune psychologue se posa sur Magnus.

- Magnus, murmura Will, s'attirant l'attention de la victorienne.

Helen jeta un regard à Will et eut un léger sourire en comprenant les pensées de son jeune protégé :

- L'immortalité est un trésor que beaucoup de gens convoitent, Will, fit Helen avec douceur. Et la plupart sont prêts à tout pour l'obtenir. Personnellement, je ne suis pas surprise des actions de Voldemort : bien d'autres ont tué pour avancer sur le chemin de l'éternité. Et ceux qui y arrivent paient un prix élevé, qu'ils finiront tous par regretter, un jour ou l'autre.

Helen offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais il était évident pour tous que la bicentenaire avait dû souhaiter la mort à un moment donné de sa longue vie. Un bras passé autour de ses épaules sortit Helen de sa légère mélancolie. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard bleu tempête de Nikola, qui raffermit sa prise sur elle. Helen eut alors un vrai sourire. Nikola avait raison, on avait encore besoin d'elle ici. Les enfants avaient encore besoin d'elle.

- Il y a au moins une bonne nouvelle à cette guerre, remarqua Kate.

- Laquelle ? demanda Henry surpris.

- L'amour, répondit Kate avec un large sourire.

- Sauf pour Harry, fit Will.

- Bah ! Il ne doit pas avoir l'esprit à ça, remarqua Henry, puis il fit mine de réfléchir. Ou alors, il est gay.

La remarqua fit mouche et Tesla s'étouffa avec sa boisson. Son fils ? Gay ? Bien sûr, il n'avait rien contre les gays, mais c'était son fils. Les éclats de rire des enfants le sortirent de sa stupeur.

- Je pense surtout que c'est dû à la guerre qui se prépare, remarqua Druitt. Mais dis-moi, Nikola… As-tu dit à Helen que tu l'aimais ?

Le sourire goguenard de Druitt le fit grogner légèrement.

- Oui, il l'a fait, répondit Helen à la stupéfaction générale.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais cru de toute façon, répondit Nikola, boudeur.

- Nikola ! Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, et dix minutes plus tard tu menaces de me tuer. Ne me dis pas que tu t'attendais vraiment à ce que je te crois ?

- J'ai vu ton mouvement, Helen, répliqua Nikola. Lorsque je me suis approché de toi, lorsque j'ai voulu te toucher, tu as eu un mouvement de recul, comme si je te dégoûtais.

Helen se figea, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle avait pu blesser son ami à ce point, ce jour là. Nikola ne rajouta rien, il lui était difficile de se confier, cela l'avait toujours été pour lui.

- Quelle importance maintenant, soupira le vampire, je me suis fait une raison et puis tu m'as laissé rester près de toi, alors…

Helen eut alors un léger sourire, qui s'agrandit lorsqu'elle pensa à sa prochaine remarque.

- Il faut bien que je te surveille.

- Oh ! Ça, c'est blessant, s'exclama Nikola pas le moins du monde vexé par la remarque taquine de la victorienne.

Les nouveaux éclats de rire des enfants résonnèrent dans les couloirs de l'infirmerie quand un bip les stoppa net. L'alarme venait de la chambre d'Harry. Helen s'y précipita sans attendre, vite suivie de Nikola, qui resta cependant à l'écart. Helen vérifia rapidement les instruments et hormis un pouls trop rapide, il n'y avait rien. Prise d'une intuition, Helen écarta le drap, dévoilant un torse enveloppé dans des pansements. Helen s'empara d'un ciseau et coupa le tout, mettant en évidence une blessure qui s'étendait de la hanche droite à l'épaule gauche. Cette dernière s'était mise à luire doucement d'une lumière verte. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa alors des lèvres d'Harry. Puis aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, l'alerte se termina, laissant une fine cicatrice blanche à la place d'une plaie rouge.

Nikola s'approcha doucement et regarda son fils, espérant, en vain, le voir ouvrir les yeux.

- Nikola, murmura doucement Helen, un sanglot dans la voix.

Le Serbe suivit le regard de son amie et la vit. Une larme, une simple larme qui dévalait la joue de l'enfant endormi. Nikola s'approcha un peu plus et prit place sur le lit, un regard vers Helen, et il prit doucement l'enfant dans ses bras, s'assurant que la tête d'Harry reposait bien sur son épaule. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de l'enfant et embrassa sa tempe.

- Tout va bien, murmura le vampire, tu es en sécurité, tu es à la maison. Personne ne te fera de mal ici. Tu es au Sanctuaire. Helen est là aussi.

La victorienne eut un sourire et se rapprocha à son tour, passant une main dans les mèches rebelles de son neveu.

- Même John est là, continua doucement Nikola.

Les murmures réconfortants continuèrent à résonner dans la chambre, alors qu'à l'extérieur, l'étonnement et l'incompréhension avaient plongé le couloir dans un silence assourdissant. Druitt eut un sourire amusé en voyant les jeunes observer la chambre, et plus particulièrement Nikola, avec effarement.

- Ne vous y fiez pas, fit John. Nikola sera toujours un type arrogant et orgueilleux, mais son comportement pourrait malgré tout s'améliorer au fil du temps. Rendre les gens meilleurs, c'est là le plus grand pouvoir que cet enfant possède.

- Ca fait bizarre, murmura Henry en regardant Nikola.

Le ricanement de John fit sortir les enfants de leur stupeur.

- Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu. Nikola peut se montrer extrêmement protecteur avec Harry. Je plains le garçon lorsqu'il se réveillera.

- Et vous ? demanda Will.

Druitt lui jeta un regard avant de contempler à nouveau la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il posa doucement sa main sur son torse, à l'endroit où il savait trouver les cicatrices que Nikola lui avait faites. Il ignorait encore si c'était du fait de l'enfant, mais chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence, le monstre en lui était calme et le laissait en paix.

- Cet enfant est un membre de notre famille, répondit John, il est un enfant du Sanctuaire. Le blesser de quelque manière que ce soit, c'est courir le risque de devoir faire face à nous trois. Vous savez qui nous sommes, William ? Je tuerais pour protéger cet enfant, et Helen et Nikola en feraient autant sans la moindre hésitation.

William voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais, il fut interrompu par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda aussitôt Henry.

- Il va bien, répondit Helen. Il n'a plus aucune plaie ouverte, et sa magie est en train de soigner les dégâts internes. Il devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures, une journée au grand maximum.

Le soulagement présent sur le visage des enfants amusa grandement Helen, alors que Nikola se laissait élégamment tomber dans son fauteuil. Puis il s'empara de la lettre suivante et la tendit à Helen.

« _Cher père. J'ai finalement découvert quelle était la mission de Malfoy, mais mon retard nous aura coûté très cher…_ »


	22. Chapitre 21

Bonjour, tout le monde !

Voilà la suite, la fin de la sixième année, la septième année comptera beaucoup plus de chapitres, au maximum une dizaine.

Je sais que le temps d'attente est long entre chaque chapitre (beaucoup d'entre vous doivent me maudire, d'autant plus que mes chapitres sont écrits à l'avance) mais j'ai une bonne raison à cela : cette histoire aura une suite.

Et je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire cette suite pendant mon année scolaire, j'ai donc jugé préférable de poster les chapitres avec un long intervalle entre chaque, mais les poster avec régularité, et vous écrire, et poster ma seconde histoire un mois maximum après la fin de celle-ci. Plutôt que de finir cette histoire rapidement et de vous faire attendre plusieurs mois avant d'avoir la suite.

Et rappelez-vous, cette histoire est écrite à l'avance, mais je n'écrirais la suite qu'à la fin de mes études, soit vers fin juin, alors on ne tue pas l'auteur ^^

La correction est signée DuncanHeart, que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 21

x

x

x

_Cher père, _

_J'ai finalement découvert quelle était la mission de Malfoy mais mon retard nous aura coûté très cher. Un soir, le professeur Dumbledore m'a convoqué dans son bureau, il avait trouvé l'emplacement d'un troisième Horcruxe, le médaillon de Serpentard. Il avait été caché dans une grotte que Voldemort avait découverte, étant enfant. _

_Nous nous sommes donc rendus là-bas dans l'espoir de trouver le médaillon et de le détruire. L'accès à la grotte en lui-même n'est pas difficile à trouver, nous avons donc pu y pénétrer sans problème. La grotte était vide, mais le professeur Dumbledore a pu découvrir l'entrée d'une autre grotte cachée par un sortilège. Pour ouvrir la porte, le professeur a du faire couler le sang : le sien, père, rassurez-vous. _

_La porte s'est ouverte et nous avons découvert une autre grotte, plus grande que la première. En effet, cette grotte abritait un lac et je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise avec l'eau, disons que je flotte. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le professeur Dumbledore a trouvé une barque pour nous faire traverser le lac. Car nous devions nous rendre sur une petite île qui se trouvait au milieu de ce lac. C'est là-bas qu'était caché le médaillon._

_Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, je dois vous avouer, père, que j'étais plus que ravi de m'éloigner de l'eau du lac : elle était d'un noir d'encre des plus malsains, et d'après le professeur, le lac abrite des créatures ignobles et contre-nature. Je sais que ce commentaire pourrait vous surprendre, mais il y a dans ce monde des êtres qui ne devraient pas exister._

_Nous sommes finalement arrivés au centre de l'île, et nous avons découvert une vasque remplie d'un liquide qui était tout sauf inoffensif, connaissant Voldemort, et au centre de cette vasque se trouvait le médaillon._

_Trouver ce Horcruxe aura été facile, mais le prendre était plus compliqué. Le professeur Dumbledore a décidé de prendre le problème à bras-le-corps : il comptait boire la potion pour pouvoir faire émerger le médaillon et il m'a demandé de l'obliger à boire s'il venait à être incapable de le faire seul. Cette partie de son plan ne me plaisait pas vraiment de toute évidence, il y avait d'autres pièges dans la grotte et je ne pourrais peut-être pas y faire face seul._

_Le professeur Dumbledore a bu la potion, perdant un peu plus l'esprit à chaque gorgée, et bientôt ce fut à moi de le forcer à boire ce poison. Et même si je savais que c'était nécessaire, je me détestai pour cela, pour la torture que je faisais endurer au vieil homme. _

_Finalement, la potion fut totalement bue et je ne perdis pas de temps pour prendre le médaillon : malheureusement, mon inattention n'apporta qu'un problème en plus. Le professeur Dumbledore, après avoir bu la potion, devait avoir soif, car il s'était dirigé vers le lac et avait plongé les mains à l'intérieur de l'eau. Et l'enfer se déchaîna, les créatures présentes dans le lac sortirent de l'eau et commencèrent à nous attaquer, et le professeur Dumbledore était hors jeu pour le moment._

_Je dois vous avouer que je commençais sérieusement à paniquer lorsqu'une voix m'a donné la solution : je devais utiliser le feu, et je connaissais quelques sortilèges de feu très utiles, et surtout très efficaces lorsqu'ils étaient lancés à pleine puissance. Sur le moment, je ne me suis pas demandé d'où venait l'information elle s'était avérée exacte et c'était tout ce qui m'importait._

_Le professeur Dumbledore n'a repris ses esprits qu'une fois sortis de la grotte, et il a été assez lucide pour nous faire transplaner à Pré-au-lard. Une fois arrivés sur place, j'ai compris que nous n'étions pas au bout de nos peines : la Marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus de Poudlard : autrement dit, les Mangemorts, et peut-être Voldemort, avaient investi le château. Nous avons donc emprunté des balais et nous avons volé jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, la plus haute tour._

_Je dois vous avouer que j'ai baissé ma garde : pour ma défense, j'étais censé être avec l'un des plus puissants sorciers du pays. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce qu'il m'attaque : il m'a immobilisé et m'a caché sous ma propre cape d'invisibilité. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Malfoy est apparu, et sa mission m'a paru claire, chaque pièce du puzzle s'étant emboîté dans mon esprit. Malfoy avait pour mission de faire entrer les Mangemorts dans le château, mais pas seulement. J'ai entendu dire que le père de Malfoy avait été tenu pour responsable de l'échec de leur mission au ministère. Etant en prison, il était intouchable pour Voldemort, mais pas son fils. La seconde mission de Malfoy était impossible à réaliser pour un aussi jeune sorcier : il devait tuer Dumbledore._

_J'ai essayé de combattre le sortilège qui m'immobilisait, je vous jure que j'ai essayé, père, mais sans succès. J'ai vu Malfoy hésiter à tuer Dumbledore, et le désarmer à la place. Le professeur était encore affaibli par la potion qu'il avait dû boire, il était donc vulnérable. J'ai vu le professeur Rogue entrer à son tour, vite suivi par d'autres Mangemorts. J'ai vu Dumbledore le supplier et Rogue le tuer de sang froid._

_Mais je n'ai véritablement compris que Dumbledore était mort qu'en sentant le sortilège qui pesait sur moi disparaître. J'étais furieux, père, une fois de plus un proche m'était enlevé. Je me suis levé et j'ai essayé d'arrêter Rogue et Malfoy qui fuyaient, mais sans succès là aussi._

_Vous voulez savoir le pire dans tout ça ? Le médaillon que nous avions trouvé était un faux, une vulgaire copie contenant un message indiquant que le véritable médaillon avait été volé par un certain R. A. B. Tout ça pour rien ! _

_L'enterrement du professeur Dumbledore a eu lieu sur les terres de Poudlard, c'est là qu'il avait toujours voulu être j'imagine : auprès de son école et de ses élèves. _

_Cette année avait été particulièrement dure et je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. La nuit_ _suivant l'enterrement de Dumbledore, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai donc repris mon entraînement. Toute connaissance acquise et maîtrisée pouvait me permettre de survivre un peu plus longtemps dans cette guerre. _

_C'est cette nuit-là que j'ai fait la connaissance de mon dernier Animagus : un griffon empereur, un lion blanc avec des ailes d'aigle. Il est magnifique, et le serait sans doute bien plus s'il n'était pas enchaîné. Je me suis approché prudemment et j'ai remarqué des runes sur les chaînes. Il y en avait quatre, une pour chaque chaîne. Sur celle à la patte avant gauche, il y avait la rune du cœur, la patte avant droite avait la rune de l'âme, celle de la patte arrière gauche, la rune de l'esprit et celle de la patte arrière droite la rune du corps. J'ignore encore beaucoup de choses sur le monde de la magie, et donc sur la signification de ces chaînes. Peut-être que mon Animagus pourra m'en dire plus sur ça. Et aussi sur le fait qu'il ait changé de forme, passant du lion blanc à la panthère noire aux ailes de chauve-souris._

_Dès demain, je rentre chez les Dursley pour y passer un dernier été et après… je ne sais pas, une chose est sûre, je ne peux plus retourner à Poudlard. Sans Dumbledore, l'école aura vite fait_ _de tomber entre les mains de Voldemort, et puis, j'ai les derniers Horcruxes à trouver et à détruire._

_Une nouvelle année s'achève et mon désir de rentrer à la maison s'accroît un peu plus chaque jour, tout en sachant qu'il m'est impossible de vous retrouver._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Votre fils, Harry._

x

x

Helen referma la lettre avec un léger soupir. De toute évidence, rien n'avait été épargné à son neveu de cœur. Helen remarqua alors du coin de l'œil un léger tremblement de la part de Will. Elle comprit rapidement que le jeune psychologue avait dû s'identifier à Harry.

En effet Will avait, pendant un cours instant, imaginé assister à la mort de son mentor, sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'en empêcher. Il est arrivé de nombreuses fois au cours des dernières années que Will perde le contact avec Magnus, mais il avait toujours gardé espoir de la revoir surgir au détour de l'un des couloirs du Sanctuaire. Il avait toujours gardé espoir, sachant à quel point Magnus était exceptionnelle. Mais d'imaginer la voir mourir sous ses yeux… Will eut un nouveau frisson de peur à cette pensée.

Helen se rapprocha de son protégé et posa une main dans son dos pour le rassurer. Will se détendit alors en songeant qu'Helen Magnus était de toute façon trop têtue pour mourir.

- Et bien, au moins, on est sûr qu'il a bien été élevé par toi, Nikola, remarqua Druitt.

- Vraiment ?

- De toute évidence, il ne finira pas ses études, tout comme toi, et il n'a aucun diplôme, fit Druitt

- Les diplômes ne sont que de vulgaires bouts de papier, répliqua Tesla avec un reniflement de mépris. Ne pas avoir de diplôme ne m'a pas empêché de devenir l'un des plus grands inventeurs du siècle dernier.

- Vous n'avez jamais eu aucun diplôme ? demanda Henry, incrédule.

- Les études coûtaient cher en ce temps-là, et ma famille n'était pas riche, répondit Nikola. Je n'ai jamais pu finir mes études, et donc je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de passer mes examens.

- La situation d'Harry n'en est pas moins inquiétante, remarqua Helen. Si toi, tu as dû arrêter les cours à cause du manque d'argent, lui, c'est à cause de la guerre.

- Je sais, répondit Nikola, la mine lugubre.

Le silence suivit cette remarque, les plus âgés se souvenant très bien de l'horreur de la guerre, tandis que les plus jeunes essayaient de l'imaginer sans vraiment de succès.

Sentant l'atmosphère s'alourdir de minute en minute, Will décida de changer de sujet.

- Au moins, il aura fini par découvrir son nouvel Animagus, tenta Will avec maladresse.

- Ouais, renchérit Henry. Et il a l'air génial, je veux dire, le loup, le phénix et le dragon, c'est pas mal, mais un griffon, c'est la classe.

- Un griffon qui peut changer d'apparence, souligna Kate.

- Et qui est enchaîné, pourquoi, à votre avis ? Pourquoi lui, et pas les autres ? demanda Will.

- Peut-être parce qu'il est plus puissant, proposa Henry. Je veux dire, c'est un fauve, s'il n'était pas entravé, peut-être qu'il attaquerait Harry.

- Un Animagus est la représentation animale d'un être, remarqua Tesla. Je doute que vous vous attaquiez vous-même, Henry.

- Pas faux !

Un nouveau silence s'installa, plus détendu cette fois-ci. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que John ne s'avance vers la table où étaient posées les lettres.

- J'imagine que nous aurons les réponses à nos questions dans les prochaines lettres, remarqua John.

L'homme s'empara de la prochaine lettre et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Tesla avant de l'ouvrir.

« _Cher Père. Les vacances viennent à peine de commencer et déjà des batailles ont eu lieu et nous déplorons des pertes…_ »


	23. Chapitre 22

Bonjour tout le monde

Et voilà le septième livre, de notre saga Harry Potter.

Certains se demandent sans doute pourquoi le Harry qui dort au Sanctuaire semble si jeune (pour tout vous dire, il a onze ans ^^) alors que le Harry des lettres a atteint son dix-septième anniversaire.

Je vous ai laissé un indice dans l'un des chapitres, et si quelqu'un veut spéculer sur le pourquoi du comment, il peut me faire parvenir son hypothèse par MP. Celui qui aura trouvé ou qui sera le plus proche de la vérité à la fin de cette histoire recevra la "bande annonce" de la suite de **Mourir ou vivre enfin. **

Vous avez jusqu'au 4 mai pour me faire vos propositions et me présenter vos hypothèses

La correction est signée DuncanHeart, que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 22

x

x

x

_Cher Père, _

_Les vacances viennent à peine de commencer et déjà des batailles ont lieu et nous déplorons des pertes. Je suis retourné chez les Dursley au début de l'été, mais je n'y étais pas retourné seul, des membres de l'Ordre étaient avec moi. Certains d'entre eux devaient emmener les Dursley en lieu sûr, loin de Voldemort, tandis que le reste devait m'escorter jusqu'au Terrier, la maison de Ron. _

_Le plan était simple. Grâce à une potion, plusieurs de mes amis devaient prendre mon apparence et partiraient dans différentes directions. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Sérieusement, père, nous n'étions que des enfants, et les adultes les ont tous laissés courir le risque. _

_Je sais que c'était leur choix, mais ils ignorent encore tout de la douleur causée par la perte d'un être cher. Ils ignorent tous de la douleur que j'ai ressentie lorsque j'ai compris que je vous avais perdus pour toujours. Malheureusement, j'ai peur qu'ils ne le comprennent pas assez vite au cours de cette guerre._

_Ce que nous n'avions pas prévu était que Voldemort connaisse l'heure de mon transfert, et dès le départ nous avons été attaqués. La bataille a été terrible, d'autant que nous étions dans les airs, ajoutant un risque et un danger en plus avec nos adversaires._

_Le pire aura été que le subterfuge n'aura pas fait long feu, Voldemort ayant rapidement découvert lequel d'entre nous était le vrai Harry, et il s'est lancé à ma poursuite, tuant Hedwige et blessant Hagrid au point que lui et moi nous sommes écrasés. Heureusement, nous étions près de notre point de rendez-vous et il était bien protégé : Voldemort n'a pas pu nous approcher et nous avons atteint le Terrier sans trop de problèmes. C'est là que les mauvaises nouvelles sont tombées : Alastor Maugrey avait été tué, George Weasley avait perdu une oreille et Mondigus Fletcher, un autre membre de l'Ordre, avait disparu._

_Madame Weasley a eu du mal à s'en remettre, comme le reste des Weasley présents. George a fait de son mieux pour les rassurer mais je doute que cela ait été suffisant.. Ce qui s'est passé renforce mes convictions. Voldemort doit être arrêté au plus vite, et pour cela je devais détruire les Horcruxes. Et je savais que Ron et Hermione voudraient venir avec moi, et que je ne pourrais pas les en empêcher, ils sont trop têtus pour leur propre bien._

_Quelques jours après cela, nous avons reçu la visite du nouveau Ministre de la Magie qui était venu nous apporter l'héritage que Dumbledore nous léguait, à Ron, à Hermione et à moi. Un livre de contes, un Déluminateur capable de capturer la lumière, et le Vif d'or de mon premier match. Il m'avait également légué l'épée de Griffondor, mais le ministre n'a pas pu me la remettre, étant donné qu'elle n'appartenait pas à Dumbledore à l'origine._

_Le Ministre m'a également demandé d'apporter mon soutien officiel au Ministère de la magie. J'ai refusé. Le ministère avait suffisamment joué avec mon image à mon goût pendant ma cinquième année, et il voulait recommencer. Utiliser l'image d'un enfant pendant et pour une guerre… les sorciers se prennent vraiment pour des être supérieurs, alors que les Moldus ont compris depuis longtemps que, dans un conflit, les enfants sont à protéger en priorité. Qu'importe, maintenant je suis mêlé à cette guerre, et je dois me battre parce que Voldemort n'est pas plus futé que les autres et qu'il m'attaquera sans cesse._

_J'ai donc une nouvelle quête à mener à bien. Il nous faudra donc partir au plus tôt, mais je veux avant tout profiter du dernier évènement heureux que j'aurai l'occasion de voir avant longtemps. En effet, Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacourt vont se marier. Je vais assister à la cérémonie, et je partirai après. _

_Sinon, j'ai repris un peu mon entraînement. Mon Animagus n'est pas vraiment bavard et ne m'a rien dit pour le moment. Mais j'ai l'impression que, plus je lui rends visite, et plus il m'est facile de faire de la magie, en particulier de la magie sans baguette. Mais c'est étrange, lorsque je suis avec lui, je suis détendu. Je me sens bien et en sécurité, plus encore que lorsque vous me preniez dans vos bras après un cauchemar, père. C'est comme si plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre lorsque je médite. _

_Il ne me parle pas, mais j'ai compris quelque chose tout seul. Il est bel et bien capable de changer d'apparence. Mais c'est en fonction du jour ou de la nuit. Lion blanc le jour, et panthère noire la nuit. Je lui ai même trouvé un nom et il n'a pas semblé contre. Je l'ai appeler Skysoul. _

_Et, le plus drôle, c'est que j'ai l'impression que mes autres formes animales sont jalouses parce je ne leur ai pas donné de nom. Le nom de mon griffon m'est venu spontanément dès que j'ai compris la particularité de ses transformations, mais je pense que je vais devoir chercher un peu pour trouver un nom qui convienne à mon loup, à mon phénix et à mon dragon. Peut-être dans une prochaine lettre._

_Une fois encore, cette lettre est assez courte, non par manque de temps, juste parce que je sais que vous fournir tous les détails vous blesserait plus que cela vous apaiserait._

_J'espère agir au mieux dans cette guerre, et j'espère que, où que vous soyez, vous soyez fier de moi._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Votre fils Harry._

x

x

Druitt referma la lettre avec un froncement de sourcils. Ces sorciers n'étaient que des imbéciles pour oser mettre le poids de leur survie sur les épaules d'un enfant. Des imbéciles et des lâches. Le regard du téléporteur se posa sur son collège vampire. Nikola semblait s'être résigner à l'idée qu'Harry ait eu une vie difficile loin d'eux. Mais Druitt savait que son ami allait sans aucun doute surprotéger Harry lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Une exclamation des enfants attira aussitôt l'attention des adultes sur eux, et plus particulièrement sur les affaires d'Harry posées à côté d'eux. Un oiseau venait d'apparaître dans un flash de lumière. Il était grand, de la taille d'un cygne, avec des serres puissantes et un bec acéré. Il possédait également une crête de plumes sur la tête, et une longue queue. Les enfant s'écartèrent doucement de l'oiseau blanc et or qui était posé sur le sac à dos d'Harry, et qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

- On dirait un phénix, remarqua Henry doucement.

Helen s'approcha pour se mettre à la même hauteur que les enfants, et observa l'oiseau.

- Et bien ! s'exclama Druitt de toute évidence amusé. J'ai l'impression qu'Harry s'est trouvé un nouvel animal de compagnie.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Kate. Je veux dire… les phénix n'existent pas dans notre monde, si ?

- Non, répondit Helen, catégorique.

- Alors, d'où il vient ? demanda Henry.

- Du monde des sorciers, de toute évidence, remarqua Tesla.

- Ca, je m'en doute Einstein, répliqua Henry. Mais Harry n'a-t-il pas dit que les phénix n'avaient pas le pouvoir de passer d'un monde à un autre ?

- Si, répondit Helen d'une voix absente, en pleine réflexion.

- En tout cas, il semble ne pas vouloir lâcher les affaires d'Harry… vous croyez qu'ils se connaissent ? demanda Will.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que Harry nous en dira plus dans ses prochaines lettres.

- Ou alors, on peut utiliser un moyen plus rapide, répondit Nikola.

Le vampire s'approcha du phénix, et tendit son bras pour que l'oiseau monte dessus.

- A votre place, mec, je ne lui donnerais pas mon bras… Vous avez vu la taille de ses serres ?

- Je suis un vampire, Heinrich, soupira le Serbe. Ces serres peuvent bien me déchiqueter le bras, je guérirai toujours.

- Vu comme ça…, grommela le geek.

Nikola reporta son attention sur le phénix et plongea son regard dans celui de l'oiseau. Il eut alors une très désagréable sensation, comme si l'animal était en train de lire en lui. Et Nikola qui était un homme très secret avait horreur de ça. Mais il comprit aussi qu'il devait se soumettre à ce test. L'oiseau fini par détourner le regard, et chanta quelques notes joyeuses avant de monter sur le bras du vampire.

- Et moi qui croyais que vous n'aviez un don qu'avec les pigeons et les colombes, remarqua Henry, amusé.

Nikola ne releva pas la remarque, mais se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry et se plaça devant la fenêtre de manière à ce que le phénix vît à l'intérieur.

- Il va bien, rassura aussitôt Helen.

Nikola posa son regard sur elle pour constater qu'elle parlait à l'oiseau et qu'étrangement l'oiseau semblait la comprendre.

- Helen ? Nikola était intrigué par l'attitude de la bicentenaire.

- Je pense que c'est Hedwige, répondit la victorienne.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, doc ? demanda Henry avec surprise.

- Henry a raison, remarqua Will. Aux dernières nouvelles, Hedwige était une chouette.

- Une chouette blanche qui a été tuée, oui ! approuva Helen. Mais c'est aussi le seul animal auquel Harry s'est attaché ces dernières années. Et avec ce que nous avons lu, je pense qu'il est raisonnable de voir cette hypothèse comme valable.

- Helen n'a pas tort, remarqua Druitt.

Puis l'homme se tourna vers le phénix, et prononça le nom de la chouette de son neveu. Les quelques notes qui lui répondirent le conforta dans son raisonnement.

- Bah ! Harry aurait pu vous ramener pire comme animal, Tesla, remarqua Henry.

- Ouais, il est fourchelangue, il aurait pu vous ramener un Basilic s'il ne l'avait pas tué, renchérit Will.

- Ou un dragon, fit Kate

Nikola se contenta d'avoir un léger reniflement de mépris factice, et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Hedwige se posa sur ses genoux et laissa le vampire la caresser.

Apparemment, son jeune maître était rentré chez lui, mais Hedwige ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Elle avait déjà vu son humain se mettre dans des situations impossibles, et maintenant il avait une famille composée entre autres d'un vampire et d'un loup-garou. Mais elle était au moins rassurée sur un point : le vampire ne ferait pas de mal à son humain, au contraire, il semblait vouloir le protéger. Hedwige apaisée pour le moment observa alors les humains.

Nikola, qui avait écouté les propositions d'animaux de compagnie qu'Harry aurait pu ramener avec lui, s'empara de la lettre suivante et la tendit à Kate, faisant ainsi taire les enfants et les forçant à reprendre leur sérieux.

Kate prit l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre :

« _Cher père. Le mariage aura été somptueux, mais Voldemort semble déterminé à tout gâcher et à répandre la terreur partout dans le Royaume-Uni…_ »

x

x

NA

Certain vont sans doute se poser des questions sur la présence d'Hedwige et surtout sa transformation et je demanderai à ces personnes d'être patientes parce que Harry ne donnera une explication sur ce phénomène que dans la suite.

Tout simplement car Harry ne sera pas réveiller depuis longtemps à la fin de cette histoire et que sa famille aura autre chose à l'esprit que la présence d'Hedwige sur le moment.

Merci de votre compréhension.


	24. Chapitre 23

Bonjour tout le monde,

Joyeux Noël !

Voici la suite avec quelques réponses et beaucoup de questions (^^)

J'ai eu du mal à trouver les noms des Animagi d'Harry, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

La correction est signée DuncanHeart, que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

x

x

Chapitre 23

x

x

_Cher père, _

_Le mariage aura été somptueux, mais Voldemort semble déterminé à tout gâcher et à répandre la terreur partout dans le Royaume-Uni. Au beau milieu de la réception, le Patronus d'un allié est venu nous prévenir d'une attaque imminente contre le Terrier, ainsi que du fait que le Ministère venait de tomber entre les mains de Voldemort. L'attaque a en effet eu lieu quelques minutes après la venue du Patronus et nous avons dû fuir. _

_Ron, Hermione et moi avons trouvé refuge dans un petit café de Londres. Très mauvaise cachette en considérant le fait que deux Mangemorts y étaient aussi. Nous avons donc dû combattre, et pendant la bataille, l'un des Mangemorts a laissé échapper comment ils nous avaient retrouvés aussi vite. Le nom de Voldemort est à présent tabou, quiconque le prononce se fait pourchasser par des Mangemorts et autres traqueurs._

_Nous avons finalement réussi à atteindre le 12, Square Grimmaurd, la maison de Sirius, où nous savons que nous serions à l'abri, pendant quelque temps du moins. Ce fut pendant notre séjour que j'ai finalement découvert qui était R.A.B. : il s'agissait de Regulus Arcturus Black, le frère cadet de Sirius, qui était devenu Mangemort et qui était déjà mort depuis un certain temps. _

_Ce qui nous apporte une information supplémentaire concernant les Horcruxes : de toute évidence, Voldemort est incapable de connaître la position de ses Horcruxes s'ils venaient à être déplacés. _

_Je me suis donc, par la suite, tourné vers la seule personne qui pouvait me fournir des réponses sur Regulus : Kreattur. L'elfe avait toujours été au service de la famille Black, après tout. Je lui ai donc demandé de me raconter l'histoire de Regulus et du médaillon. _

_Il y avait quelques années, Voldemort avait emprunté Kreattur à la famille Black pour exécuter une mission. Il avait emmené Kreattur dans la grotte pour qu'il l'aide à cacher le médaillon. Voldemort avait ensuite obligé l'elfe à boire le poison, et une fois cela fait, alors que l'elfe était près de la mort, ce dernier a transplané auprès de son maître suivant les ordres de celui-ci, lui demandant de revenir. Kreattur aurait alors informé son maître des agissements de Voldemort, et Regulus aurait décidé de réagir en volant le médaillon. Malheureusement, étant celui qui avait bu la potion, il avait fini au fond du lac, entraîné par les Inferi. Kreattur avait alors obéi au dernier ordre de Regulus en remplaçant le médaillon par un faux, et par la suite en essayant de le détruire sans succès._

_Ensuite Kreattur m'a informé qu'il n'était plus en possession du médaillon, car il avait été volé par Mondigus Fletcher. Quand je pense que tous l'avaient cru mort, ce sale petit escroc… J'ai donc demandé à Kreattur de me le ramener, de force si nécessaire. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je voyais Kreattur obéir à un ordre avec autant d'enthousiasme._

_Mondigus m'a finalement dit où se trouvait le médaillon qu'il avait volé. Il était un peu réticent à parler au début, mais Kreattur a su lui faire entendre raison avec quelques coups de poêle… Le médaillon était au Ministère, entre les mains de Dolorès Ombrage. De toute évidence, elle avait su se faire une place dans le gouvernement de Voldemort, ce qui ne me fait que la haïr davantage. _

_Après cette découverte, j'ai rendu le faux médaillon à Kreattur c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait de son maître et je peux le comprendre dans un sens. A moi aussi, on m'a enlevé ma famille, et je garde précieusement chaque chose qui me relie à vous. J'ai toujours la montre que vous m'avez offerte, père, elle ne me quitte presque jamais, et lorsque ça va mal, il me suffit d'entendre son tic-tac pour regagner confiance. Car je me souviens alors que, dans toute votre arrogance et votre orgueil, vous n'abandonnez jamais._

_D'autres nouvelles nous sont arrivées pendant notre séjour à Square Grimmaurd. Voldemort a placé au pouvoir un ministre fantoche, de nouvelles lois sont passées chaque jour, dénigrant et enlevant de plus en plus de droits aux Sang-Mêlés et aux sorciers enfants de Moldus. _

_Malheureusement, Poudlard est également tombé. Rogue est devenu le directeur, et deux Mangemorts occupent les places de professeur… Cet endroit que j'étais venu à apprécier malgré tout, n'existait plus._

_Nous avons également reçu de la visite de la part de Remus. Il voulait nous accompagner dans notre quête. Je crois que je l'ai choqué lorsque ma réponse s'est faite virulente. Il avait une femme, et allait devenir père, je lui ai reproché sa lâcheté. Je sais ce que cela fait de vivre sans son père… J'ai perdu mon père biologique assez jeune après tout, et je ne souhaitais ça à personne et certainement pas au fils de Remus. Il a renoncé à son projet et nous a demandé d'être prudent, mais aucun d'entre nous ne se faisait d'illusions : nous étions en guerre, et il y aurait forcément des pertes. _

_Je rencontre également d'autres problèmes : mes visions. Pendant mon sommeil, il m'arrive de voir ce que fait Voldemort. Et il est actuellement en train de rechercher un fabriquant de baguettes, qui selon lui pourrait l'aider à contrer le Priori Incantatum qui lie nos deux baguettes, et donc qui l'empêche de me tuer avec la sienne._

_Les seules choses qui m'auront mis du baume au cœur auront été mes Animagi. J'ai finalement trouvé des noms pour mes différentes formes : mon loup s'appelle Blackmoon, mon phénix, Spera, et mon dragon, Guardian. Cela semble leur convenir. J'ai également pu parler à Skysoul au sujet des chaînes qu'il porte il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose, juste que ces chaînes le liaient à moi et que je ne devais en aucun cas les briser. Je ne pense pas que je le ferai, il avait vraiment l'air paniqué. Mais je continuerais à essayer de lui soutirer des informations. Skysoul est différent des autres et je veux comprendre pourquoi._

_Je gagnerai cette guerre, père, et même si le nom de Tesla ne me sera jamais associé, je sais qui je suis et je ne ternirai pas mon nom… notre nom._

_Vous me manquez,_

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Votre fils Harry._

x

x

Kate observa encore quelques minutes la lettre et la referma. - Il semble attaché à l'honneur de son nom, remarqua Will - Ca n'a rien de surprenant, si vous prenez en compte l'époque où il a été éduqué, William, répondit Nikola.

- Vu comme ça…, marmonna le psychologue.

- Ca devait être quelque chose quand même, l'époque victorienne, remarqua Henry.

- Nous étions fiers à cette époque, se souvint Druitt.

- Fiers de notre manière de nous habiller ou de parler, compléta Helen. A cette époque, l'honneur n'était pas qu'une vague idée abstraite.

- On comprend d'où vient l'arrogance de Tesla, alors, fit Will.

- Nan ! Ca, c'est de naissance, répliqua Henry amusé. Kate ?

La jeune femme n'avait toujours rien dit et contemplait la lettre, pensive.

- La guerre a commencé, murmura Kate. Elle a déjà fait des victimes et pourtant il trouve la force de continuer à plaisanter. Il garde espoir, malgré tout.

Kate n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus : tous avaient pensé la même chose. Cet enfant était l'être le plus fort qu'ils connaissaient, avec Magnus, Tesla et Druitt.

- Il est digne d'appartenir à la famille du Sanctuaire, remarqua Henry.

- Comme chacun d'entre vous, remarqua Helen.

Un silence s'installa alors dans le couloir, tous étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, se souvenant de quelle manière il était arrivé au Sanctuaire.

Henry avait été trouvé par Magnus dans les landes écossaises. Il s'en souvenait bien, il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Mais la femme devant lui avait fait preuve de patience et il avait fini par la suivre. Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles, mais jamais Magnus n'avait perdu patience.

Will se souvenait très bien aussi de sa première rencontre avec Magnus, ou plutôt avec sa voiture. Par la suite, elle l'avait invité et il s'était laissé convaincre. Elle lui avait fait découvrir un nouveau monde et il ne l'avait jamais regretté, malgré les différentes prises de bec avec sa patronne.

Kate gardait le souvenir d'une balle en pleine jambe. Trahie par ses précédents patrons, elle avait trouvé refuge au Sanctuaire, et peu à peu elle s'était fait une place parmi eux.

- Dites, Magnus… Comment Harry a réagi la première fois qu'il a vu un Phénomène ? demanda Henry.

- Mal, répondit Tesla.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui : certains étaient tristes, d'autre surpris, et l'un d'entre eux, un regard jaune, était curieux.

- Je suis le premier Phénomène qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu, continua-t-il. J'étais en train de mener une expérience de base, rien de dangereux normalement, mais j'ai été distrait et je me suis blessé. Rien de bien dramatique bien sûr, mais à l'époque je ne me contrôlais pas aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui, et la douleur a activé ma transformation en vampire. Harry n'était pas dans la pièce avec moi, mais lorsqu'il a entendu le bruit de verre brisé, il est venu voir.

- Et il vous a vu en vampire, comprit Will.

- Il a pris peur et il est allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre, continua le vampire. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors j'ai attendu, le temps de reprendre visage humain, et j'ai envoyé quelqu'un chercher Helen.

- J'ai réussi à le convaincre de sortir de la chambre et je l'ai emmené au Sanctuaire. Ensuite une fois qu'il a été calmé, je lui ai expliqué à quoi servait le Sanctuaire et je lui ai également enseigné les différents pouvoirs des Cinq. Il lui a fallu un peu de temps pour accepter la vérité, puis il a demandé à retourner chez Nikola.

- Même après tes explications, il ne me faisait pas confiance. Pour dormir, il verrouillait toujours la porte, et lorsqu'il était seul avec moi, il s'assurait toujours que la porte de la pièce était ouverte.

- 'Faut se mettre à sa place, Tesla, remarqua Henry. Moi aussi j'aurais eu la trouille de cohabiter avec un vampire.

- Cela ne semble pas vous gêner pourtant, nota le Serbe.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire du mal, assura Henry.

- Vraiment, et pourquoi ça ?

- Je suis un protégé de Magnus si vous me faites du mal, elle va vous en vouloir et être en colère contre vous. Et vous ne voulez surtout pas ça.

Nikola eut un simple reniflement face à cette hypothèse mais ne la démentit pas.

- En tout cas, même si Harry porte votre nom et en est fier, il n'a pas votre talent pour trouver des noms aux autres, remarqua Kate avec un léger sourire.

- Il me semble que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, remarqua Nikola. Mais dites-moi, puisque trouver des noms vous semble si facile, comment appelleriez-vous votre animal totem, celui que William vous a attribué tout à l'heure ?

- Facile, mon faucon s'appellera Zéphir. Le tigre de Druitt serait Shere Khan, la chouette de Magnus, Athéna. Y'a que vous pour donner des noms bizarres à vos inventions.

- Moi, j'appellerais mon loup Anubis.

- Le dieu de la mort, nota Druitt.

- Et après, on dira que c'est moi qui suis arrogant, soupira Tesla. Trêve de plaisanteries, Dieu de la mort, c'est à vous.

Tesla fit signe à Henry de prendre la prochaine lettre, Hedwige étant toujours sur son épaule.

« Cher père. Nous avons finalement réussi à nous infiltrer au Ministère. Malheureusement, à notre retour, notre cachette a été découverte… »


	25. Chapitre 24

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici la suite, pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre (perso j'ai eu du mal avec ce passage du livre, je l'ai trouvé trop long. Heureusement qu'il y a eu le grand final ^^)

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez enfin qui est vraiment Skysoul et vous comprendrez certaines choses concernant les chaînes. Mais d'ici là, il faudra patienter (allez un mois, ça passe vite… qui a dit non ?)

La correction est signée DuncanHeart, que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 24

x

x

_Cher Père,_

_Nous avons finalement réussi à nous infiltrer au Ministère. Malheureusement, à notre retour, notre cachette a été découverte. Il nous aura fallu un mois d'observation avant que nous ne trouvions le bon moment pour entrer dans le ministère. Mais nous avons réussi, grâce au Polynectar. Depuis la seconde année, nous savons réaliser cette potion, alors autant en profiter. Nous avons donc pris l'apparence de trois employés du Ministère pour y pénétrer. Décidément, être dans la peau d'un autre ne me réussit vraiment pas. _

_Je vous passe les détails, mais en résumé, nous avons été rapidement séparés et j'en ai profité pour faire un tour dans le bureau d'Ombrage, mais sans trouver le médaillon. Ron, lui, a dû se rendre au tribunal où la femme de l'homme dont il avait pris l'apparence était jugée pour être une née Moldue. _

_Malgré moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire le lien avec un homme dont Hermione m'a parlé : Adolf Hitler, et son gouvernement. Il est vrai que l'histoire de Voldemort et d'Hitler sont semblables… tout ce que j'espère, c'est que Voldemort connaîtra la même fin que son homologue moldu._

_Pour en revenir à notre recherche du médaillon, j'ai finalement retrouvé Hermione, qui m'a annoncé qu'Ombrage siégeait au tribunal où était Ron. Nous avons donc pu nous regrouper et j'ai réussi à reprendre le médaillon. Notre fuite aura été remarquée, et malheureusement nous avons été suivis jusqu'à Square Grimmaurd. La maison de Sirius ayant été découverte, nous avons dû partir. Et nous voilà tous les trois à vagabonder dans la campagne anglaise, avec une tente magique tout confort et un portrait qui communique avec le bureau du directeur à Poudlard. Il vaut mieux se tenir informé..._

_Nous étions en fuite depuis quelques jours, lorsque nous avons croisé plusieurs proscrits : quelques sorciers et deux gobelins. Nous étions recherchés, et la récompense pour notre capture était énorme, alors nous avons jugé plus sage de ne pas nous montrer, mais cela ne nous a pas empêchés de les écouter. _

_D'après les gobelins, Dumbledore aurait joué un dernier tour au ministère en substituant la véritable épée de Griffondor à une fausse. Malheureusement, personne ne sait où Dumbledore a pu cacher l'épée. Nous avons donc consulté le portait pour avoir des informations, et apparemment Dumbledore aurait utilisé l'épée pour détruire l'un des Horcruxes. Enfin une bonne nouvelle, père, parce qu'auparavant nous ignorions où se trouvaient les Horcruxes, mais également comment les détruire. _

_Maintenant, tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire sera de trouver l'épée de Griffondor. Et ce, au plus vite… Je crains que le médaillon n'ait un effet néfaste sur nous, même si Ron me semble le plus affecté. Celui qui le porte devient, au bout de quelques heures, irritable et agressif. Et en plus de tout cela, Ron est jaloux de moi : il pense que j'ai des vues sur Hermione, ce qui est totalement faux. Hermione est une bonne amie, et c'est tout. Mais Ron semblait convaincu et il y a eu une dispute. Ron m'accusait de ne pas plus chercher les Horcruxes et il a accusé Hermione de le tromper avec moi. Je vous ai déjà parlé du caractère d'Hermione qui était semblable à celui de tante Helen, je vous laisse donc imaginer quelle réaction a eue Hermione face à cette accusation. Résultat, Ron est parti et nous avons fait de même quelques instants plus tard nous ne devions pas rester au même endroit trop longtemps._

_Pour la suite des évènements, nous avions peu d'indices. Mais la priorité absolue était de récupérer l'épée de Griffondor, parce que le seul autre moyen à ma connaissance pour détruire un Horcruxe est un croc de Basilic, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de retourner à Poudlard pour le moment. Nous sommes donc partis à Godric Hollow : c'était là que Dumbledore avait habité pendant un temps, et nous espérions que nous trouverions l'épée de Griffondor chez lui. Mais Godric Hollow, c'est aussi le village où je suis né._

_Hermione et moi, nous sommes rendus au cimetière, espérant y trouver des indices. Hermione a trouvé la tombe de mes parents. C'est étrange, lorsque je me suis tenu devant cette tombe, je me suis senti triste. Je sais que c'étaient mes parents, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir des moments que j'ai passés avec eux. Ils devraient être de parfaits étrangers pour moi, et pourtant je suis triste. _

_Je suis resté devant quelques minutes encore, puis j'ai dû partir, nous ne pouvions pas rester trop à découvert. En sortant du cimetière, nous avons croisé une vieille amie de Dumbledore. Pensant qu'elle avait peut-être l'épée ou au moins un indice pour la retrouver, nous l'avons suivie jusque chez elle. Mais c'était une erreur, la vielle femme avait en fait été assassinée, et son corps était habité par Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. J'ignorais que cela fut possible, qu'un animal ait pu prendre possession d'un corps humain…_

_Un combat s'est rapidement déclaré entre nous et le serpent. Mais nous devions fuir. Si Nagini était là, alors Voldemort ne devait pas être bien loin, et tant que les Horcruxes n'avaient pas tous été détruits, il était vain d'affronter Voldemort. Nous avons échappé de justesse à Voldemort, mais il avait eu le temps de m'offrir un petit souvenir, dans tous les sens du terme. Via le lien, il m'avait envoyé son souvenir du jour où il avait tué mes parents. J'imagine que, si je n'avais pas perdu la mémoire, ce souvenir aurait été celui que les Détraqueurs m'auraient fait revivre lors de leur baiser… _

_Mon père s'est battu contre Voldemort, essayant de gagner du temps pour permettre à ma mère de s'enfuir. Mais Voldemort n'était pas venu pour ça ce soir-là, il ne s'encombra pas de son adversaire et le tua rapidement. Puis il monta à l'étage et nous trouva, ma mère et moi. Elle l'a supplié de ne pas me tuer, offrant sa vie pour sauver la mienne. Mais Voldemort n'avait pas plus d'intérêt pour elle que pour mon père, et il la tua, elle aussi, avant de pointer sa baguette sur moi. _

_Je vois encore les yeux vides de mon père mort et j'entends les cris de ma mère dès que je ferme les yeux. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas dormi, et je crois que je commence à inquiéter Hermione. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, ma baguette s'est brisée pendant notre combat contre Nagini. Lorsque c'est mon tour de garde, elle me prête la sienne, mais elle ne me convient pas. C'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier, et il doit y avoir une raison à cela._

_Le temps passe, et peu à peu un voile de ténèbres recouvre l'Angleterre, alors que je ne rêve que de lumière._

_Vous me manquez, père, et en même temps je suis content que vous ne soyez pas à mes côtés. J'ai déjà suffisamment à perdre sans avoir à vous placer vous aussi sur la balance._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Votre fils Harry._

x

x

Henry, pâle comme un linge, posa d'une main tremblante la lettre. Il était furieux et inquiet, comme toutes les personnes présentes.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est à Harry de trouver les Horcruxes ? lâcha Henry, furieux. Ça n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas d'adulte compétent pour le faire ! Ils sont où, les membres de l'Ordre ?

- Je ne pense pas que le professeur Dumbledore ait parlé des Horcruxes à d'autres, remarqua Helen. Il voulait éviter que Voldemort ne les mette en lieu sûr. Alors je pense que personne hormis Harry ne savait pour les Horcruxes.

- Vieux fou, marmonna Tesla avant de prendre une gorgée de vin.

Le vampire se leva, délogeant Hedwige de son épaule, et se rapprocha de la vitre qui le séparait de son fils.

- Il a de la chance d'être mort, sinon il aurait connu la colère de Nikola Tesla, cracha le vampire. Quant aux autres incapables, ils ont de la chance que je ne puisse pas accéder à leur monde.

- Tu aurais fait quoi ? l'interrogea Helen. Je doute qu'Harry t'aurait laissé les tuer, et malgré les apparences, je sais que tu n'es pas un adepte de la torture.

- Regarde-le, Helen ! répliqua Nikola. Regarde-le et dis-moi que tu n'aimerais pas rencontrer ceux qui sont responsables de ça.

Helen détourna le regard et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Bien sûr qu'elle avait envie de faire regretter leurs actes à ceux qui avaient blessé son neveu, mais elle savait aussi que la cruauté, même justifiée, blesserait Harry tout autant que les coups. Et il était inutile pour elle de chercher un quelconque soutien chez John. L'homme devait rêver de croiser les Dursley pour leur faire passer l'envie de maltraiter un enfant.

- Elle a raison, Tesla, remarqua Will. La vengeance ne fera que détruire votre famille.

- J'ai plus de cent-cinquante ans, William. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un psychologue me dise ce que je dois et ne dois pas faire.

- Cela n'était pas un conseil de psychologue, enfin pas totalement, juste un conseil d'ami…

- Will a raison ! remarqua Henry en s'approchant de Tesla. Aucun de nous ne connaît vraiment Harry, mais il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui se bat contre des meurtriers et des tortionnaires. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il acceptera que vous deveniez ce qu'il a si durement combattu, à cause de lui ? Je ne suis pas spécialiste, mais selon moi, ça le briserait plus qu'autre chose.

En voyant que tous étaient contre lui, Tesla dut se rendre à l'évidence. Et puis le bonheur d'Harry avait plus de valeur que sa propre colère.

- Moi, ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que les autres pays n'aient pas réagi, remarqua Kate.

- Un gouvernement était en place, et tout semblait aller au mieux, vu de l'extérieur, fit Helen pensive.

- Oui mais il y a dû y avoir des fuites, non ? Des sorciers anglais qui seraient partis se réfugier dans les autres pays…

- Si les frontières étaient fermées…, commença Henry.

- Même avec les frontières fermées, il y a toujours moyen de quitter un pays, il y a toujours un endroit moins surveillé que d'autres.

- Même avec le témoignage de plusieurs sorciers, cela n'aurait pas été possible tant que le gouvernement faisait bonne figure, remarqua Helen.

- Pourtant pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, les circonstances étaient identiques, et les Américains sont intervenus… Je veux dire, avec le gouvernement de Vichy…, fit Kate, hésitante.

- C'était bien différent, remarqua John. A cette époque, il y avait les rafles et les camps de la mort les nazis ne se cachaient pas. Je ne doute pas que cela aurait fini de la même façon pour leur monde, mais ça n'en était pas encore à ce stade.

Le silence qui s'abattit dans le couloir permit au plus jeune de réfléchir aux paroles de John, pendant que les plus âgés se souvenaient de cette partie sombre de l'Histoire de l'Homme, qui était la plus terrible et en même temps la plus pathétique.

L'Histoire était toujours ainsi : un homme montait au pouvoir avec des idéaux qui lui semblaient justes, il réussissait à convaincre le peuple. Des milliers de victimes étaient sacrifiées pour suivre ces idéaux, jusqu'au moment où le vent tournait. Et là les gens se réveillaient, et se demandaient comment ils avaient pu laisser cela se faire. Ils sortaient de leur léthargie et combattaient. Un temps de paix s'installait, puis un nouvel homme avec ses idéaux arrivait au pouvoir et tout recommençait, encore, et encore, et encore. _Telle était la nature humaine_, songea Tesla.

Le vampire reporta son attention sur les personnes présentes. _Heureusement que certains ont la noblesse et la force de voir la vérité dès le début et de la combattre_, songea-t-il de nouveau.

Il soupira et retourna s'asseoir sous le regard intrigué des enfants. Il prit la lettre suivante et la décacheta d'un mouvement du doigt :

« Cher père. Après le fiasco de Godric Hollow, nous avons dû nous cacher de nouveau. Mais nous avons reçu une drôle de visite et il semblerait que la chance tourne enfin en notre faveur… »


	26. Chapitre 25

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre et vous allez enfin savoir qui est Skysoul et que sont ses chaînes.

Allez courage, on approche bientôt de la fin, encore trois chapitres.

La correction est signée DuncanHeart que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 25

x

x

_Cher père,_

_Après le fiasco de Godric Hollow, nous avons dû nous cacher de nouveau. Mais nous avons reçu une drôle de visite et il semblerait que la chance tourne enfin en notre faveur. Quelques jours après notre fuite, nous nous étions installés dans un petit bois perdu dans la campagne anglaise. _

_Notre visiteur m'est apparu pendant l'un de mes tours de garde : c'était un Patronus, une biche plus exactement. Je savais la difficulté qu'un sorcier pouvait rencontrer à maintenir un tel sortilège, alors je l'ai rapidement suivi. Vous pensez sans doute que j'ai fait preuve d'imprudence, mais je savais que cela n'était pas un piège. J'ai toujours eu un très bon instinct, père, je suis sûr que vous vous en souvenez._

_La biche m'a conduit à travers le bois vers un petit lac gelé, puis elle a disparu. Elle m'a guidé jusqu'ici, il devait bien y avoir une raison. Alors je me suis approché de l'étang et j'ai regardé dans l'eau. Au fond de celui-ci reposait l'épée de Griffondor. Je vous laisse imaginer ma surprise et ma joie de la voir. Car, avec l'épée, nous allions enfin nous débarrasser du médaillon._

_J'ai donc brisé la glace et j'ai plongé pour aller la reprendre. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, père, plongé dans un étang gelé est stupide, limite suicidaire. Mais ça n'est pas la première fois que je plonge, j'ai donc réutilisé un sortilège que j'avais appris pendant ma quatrième année pour me préserver du froid. Cependant le froid n'était pas le seul danger : le médaillon s'est comporté de manière bizarre, dès que je suis entré dans l'eau, il a commencé à essayer de m'étrangler, et plus je m'approchais de l'épée, plus son étreinte se resserrait._

_Heureusement Ron est arrivé, il m'a sorti de l'eau et est allé rechercher l'épée. Je dois vous avouer que j'étais content et soulagé de le voir revenir. Un peu moins, lorsqu'il m'a fait la leçon, mais qu'importe, un ami m'était revenu. Ayant l'épée sous la main, j'ai ouvert le médaillon et Ron s'est approché pour le détruire. Mais le médaillon avait un autre système de défense, il a joué sur les peurs de Ron pour le dissuader de la détruire. Ron a su faire face à elles et est passé au-delà de ses craintes pour briser le médaillon. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le soulagement que j'ai ressenti une fois le médaillon détruit._

_Une fois cela fait, nous sommes retournés à notre campement, et Ron nous a expliqué comment il nous avait retrouvés. L'héritage qu'il avait reçu de Dumbledore, le Déluminateur, ne faisait pas que capturer les lumières, il pouvait aussi éclairer notre route, lorsque nous étions perdus, et c'est de cette manière que Ron nous avait suivis. Après son explication, il s'est raidi, comme dans l'attente de l'explosion. Il est vrai qu'Hermione avait l'air furieuse, mais elle se contenta de le traiter de crétin et de le prendre dans ses bras en pleurant. Je n'ai rien dit, il n'y avait rien à dire, le médaillon était responsable de l'agressivité de Ron, mais maintenant nous n'aurions plus ce problème._

_Nous n'avons pas trouvé beaucoup d'indices pour localiser les autres Horcruxes et, hormis Nagini, qui reste auprès de Voldemort, nous n'avons même aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Mais Hermione et moi avons remarqué un symbole que nous avions vu plusieurs fois au cours de notre voyage et qui était tracé dans le livre que Dumbledore avait donné à Hermione._

_Notre prochaine étape était donc tout indiquée, nous devions comprendre ce que signifiait ce symbole. Ça n'était peut-être rien, mais au point où nous en étions, toute piste était bonne à suivre. Nous nous sommes donc rendus chez un homme que j'avais croisé au mariage de Bill et Fleur, et qui pouvait nous aider : Xenophilius Lovegood, le père de Luna._

_Il nous a accueilli chez lui et a accepté de nous parler de ce symbole : un triangle coupé en deux par un trait, et contenant un cercle. Ce symbole n'est connu que par très peu de sorciers, il s'agit du symbole des Reliques de la Mort. Cet objet était évoqué dans le livre qu'Hermione avait reçu en héritage. _

_Selon la légende, trois sorciers auraient conclu un marché avec la Mort, et celle-ci leur aurait donné trois objets aux pouvoirs immenses. Le premier est représenté par le triangle : il s'agit d'une Cape d'Invisibilité. Et il devint rapidement évident pour moi que la cape évoquée dans la légende était la mienne. Le second objet était représenté par le cercle : la Pierre de Résurrection, capable de ramener à vous l'esprit des êtres chers que vous avez perdus. Le dernier objet est de loin le plus puissant de tous, il est représenté par le trait : la Baguette de Sureau, la baguette la plus puissante qui n'ait jamais existé._

_J'ignore si cette information nous sera vraiment utile, mais réunir ces reliques pourrait nous offrir une chance supplémentaire de vaincre Voldemort. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, c'est que la douce folie de Luna lui venait de son père. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai mis le doigt sur le détail qui me chiffonnait depuis notre arrivée. Je savais que Luna n'était pas à Poudlard et je ne l'avais pas encore vue. Le reste s'est passé très vite, le père de Luna nous a dit que sa fille avait été enlevée et, avant de pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit, les Mangemorts étaient déjà là. Nous avons réussi à fuir heureusement, et une nouvelle mission venait de s'imposer à moi : je devais récupérer les reliques._

_Le retour dans le campement s'est fait en silence, et j'ai pu reprendre ma méditation. J'ai pu parler avec Skysoul et il m'a finalement expliqué qui il était._

_Les sorcier ne possèdent, en fait, pas un mais deux Animagi. Le premier est l'animal totem de l'homme, celui qui lui correspond le plus d'un point de vue physique ou caractériel. Le second est une représentation animale de la magie, de notre magie. Il m'a expliqué que peu de sorciers avaient pu prendre leur deuxième forme animale, à cause de ce qu'il fallait faire. Pour pouvoir acquérir sa seconde forme Animagus, il faut briser l'une des quatre chaînes, la chaîne du corps pour être plus précis. Mais peu de sorciers en avaient eu le courage, car les quatre chaînes nous lient à notre magie, au niveau du corps, du cœur, de l'esprit et de l'âme. Parce que chaque chaîne brisée rendait les autres plus vulnérables, et parce que, sans magie, un sorcier est condamné à mourir lentement._

_J'ai hésité, père, je dois bien vous l'avouer. Mais j'ai finalement renoncé, la guerre ne faisait que commencer et nous n'avions pas encore trouvé tous les Horcruxes, alors je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de me rendre plus vulnérable que je ne le suis déjà._

_Ron vient de rentrer de son tour de garde. Il me demande régulièrement pourquoi je continue à vous écrire en sachant qu'aucune de mes lettres ne vous parviendra. Je dois vous avouer, père, qu'au début je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre, j'étais nostalgique et je gardais malgré tout espoir de vous revoir à cette époque. Mais maintenant, je sais pourquoi. Je continue de vous écrire pour ne pas oublier, ne pas oublier ma famille, ne pas oublier les bons moments passés ensemble, ne pas oublier ce monde qui a, un jour, été le mien. Je continue à écrire pour ne pas oublier les valeurs que vous m'avez inculquées et surtout pour ne pas oublier l'amour que vous m'avez donné._

_Vous me manquez, père._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Votre fils Harry._

x

x

Nikola referma la lettre sans rien dire. De toute évidence, la situation de son fils ne s'était pas améliorée, au cours de cette période de sa vie, si ce n'était le retour de son ami.

- Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment sage de se lancer dans une seconde quête alors qu'il était déjà au point mort pour la première, remarqua Druitt.

- S'il était au point mort pour la recherche des Horcruxes et que les Reliques de la Mort lui permettaient de détruire Voldemort, moi je pense qu'il a bien fait, répliqua Henry.

- Oui, mais il ne sait pas où se trouvent ces reliques, nota Will. Pas plus qu'il ne sait où trouver les derniers Horcruxes.

- Et Voldemort est également à la recherche des reliques, fit Kate.

- Pas forcément de toutes, remarqua Will en relisant une autre lettre rapidement. Voldemort semble à la recherche d'une baguette.

- Tu penses à la baguette de Sureau ? demanda Henry.

- Cet homme est un Hitler en puissance. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est dominer le monde, et y imposer sa loi, et je pense que la baguette de Sureau peut lui permettre d'y parvenir si ce que Harry a écrit est vrai.

- Donc Harry risque aussi de croiser sa route sur cette quête ?

- C'est fort probable, répondit Will.

Un silence s'installa de nouveau, vite brisé par un tremolo d'Hedwige. Elle descendit du dossier du fauteuil où elle était posée pour s'installer sur les genoux de Tesla, au grand amusement des enfants. Hedwige, constatant qu'elle était devenue le centre de l'attention, bomba le torse, ravie que son intervention ait sorti les humains de leur morosité. Elle sentit le vampire la caresser doucement, mais lorsqu'elle dirigea sa tête vers lui, il observait son humain avec inquiétude.

- Il y a aussi l'histoire des chaînes qui m'intrigue, nota Will. Ça, et le fait qu'un sorcier ne puisse pas vivre sans sa magie. Je veux dire… il n'y a aucune magie dans ce monde, est-ce que ça ne va pas le pénaliser… ?

- Et bien, apparemment non, remarqua Helen, puisque Harry fait usage de ses pouvoirs pour se guérir.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Will, remarqua Kate. Nous savons qu'Harry peut faire usage de sa magie, mais est-ce qu'un environnement dépourvu de magie ne sera pas un problème pour régénérer ses pouvoirs ?

- Et bien, Harry est lié à sa magie je pense, donc il pourra se régénérer de lui-même, avança Magnus.

- Sûr, doc', tout comme nous qui pouvons créer notre propre chaleur corporelle… mais c'est toujours mieux d'avoir le chauffage.

Helen posa son regard sur le PHA qui venait de répondre. Celui-ci rentra alors les épaules, croyant avoir dit une bêtise ou avoir contrarié la victorienne. Helen se contenta de réfléchir à la remarque d'Henry.

- Il faudra attendre qu'Harry se réveille pour le savoir, répondit finalement Helen. Mais c'est un point que l'on a bien fait d'aborder je garderai un œil sur ce problème lorsque je l'examinerai.

Pendant ce temps-là, John et Nikola avaient eu leur propre discussion.

- Je suis surpris de voir avec quelle facilité Harry a été accepté par les jeunes, nota Druitt.

- Pas moi, répondit Nikola. Ils sont des protégés et des enfants du Sanctuaire. Et même s'ils ne font pas cela pour moi, ils ont bien vu l'importance qu'il avait pour Helen.

- Et puis, de toute façon, lorsqu'ils connaîtront vraiment Harry, ils ne pourront que l'adopter.

L'amusement dans la voix de Druitt et le léger sourire qu'il arborait fit froncer les sourcils de Tesla.

- Après tout, continua Druitt. Il a bien réussi à se faire adopter par toi.

Le regard de Druitt se fit plus insistant sur Tesla.

- Tu sembles soucieux, nota-t-il.

- Harry n'est plus vraiment le petit garçon que j'ai amené au Sanctuaire, et je ne suis plus non plus l'homme qu'il a appris à aimer.

- Tu t'inquiètes de savoir si l'enfant te laissera avoir une place dans sa vie ? demanda Druitt.

Nikola haussa simplement les épaules.

- Je ne m'inquiéterais pas à ta place, remarqua Druitt. Il est revenu pour notre famille, et pour toi également. Reprends-toi, pour l'amour du ciel, Nikola ! Si les enfants te voient comme ça, ils ne s'en remettront jamais.

Tesla se contenta de secouer la tête, et reporta son attention sur l'autre groupe. Il écouta la fin de leur discussion, et se promit lui aussi de garder un œil sur Harry. Puis, en voyant Helen tourner son regard vers lui, il lui tendit la lettre suivante.

« Cher père. Le temps passe et nous rapproche un peu plus chaque jour de la fin de la guerre. Une fin que j'ai bien failli précipiter par mégarde… »


	27. Chapitre 26

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et un nouveau chapitre, nous approchons de la fin, courage (^^)

La correction est signée DuncanHeart que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

x

x

Chapitre 26

x

x

_Cher père,_

_Le temps passe et nous rapproche un peu plus chaque jour de la fin de la guerre. Une fin que j'ai bien failli précipiter par mégarde. Nous venions de recevoir des nouvelles du monde magique, via une émission de radio clandestine. De nouveaux morts étaient à déplorer. J'étais troublé, et alors que nous commentions les dernières nouvelles, j'ai machinalement prononcé le nom de Voldemort. Un groupe de rafleurs est alors apparu et nous a capturés. _

_Nous avons été conduits au manoir Malfoy, le quartier général des Mangemorts. Apparemment, ma tête leur aurait rapporté dix mille Gallions. Nous avons donc, Ron et moi, été enfermés dans les cachots du manoir en attendant la venue de Voldemort. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus était sans doute le fait que Bellatrix avait gardé Hermione. Je n'osais imaginer ce que cette Mangemort lui avait fait. Quand à nous, nous n'étions pas seuls dans les cachots : il y avait également Dean Thomas, un camarade de Griffondor, Gripsec, un gobelin, Ollivander, porté disparu depuis un an déjà, et Luna Lovegood._

_Nous devions sortir d'ici, mais je savais que le manoir avait de nombreuses protections, et les cachots devaient également en avoir pour empêcher les prisonniers de s'enfuir. Mais j'ai quand même tenté le tout pour le tout : j'ai appelé Dobby. Et j'ai eu la preuve flagrante que les sorciers avaient vraiment un ego surdimensionné, car Dobby est entré sans difficulté. C'est vrai, pourquoi placer des protections pour empêcher les elfes de maison de circuler librement dans le manoir ?... cela n'était pas comme s'il allait faire évader les prisonniers… Pour le coup, je dois bien avouer que leur bêtise nous aura été utile. _

_Dobby a transporté les autres prisonniers en lieu sûr, et sur mon ordre, il s'apprêtait à aller chercher Hermione, lorsque Pettigrow, alerté par le bruit, est arrivé devant notre cellule. Je l'ai vu sortir sa baguette, sans doute dans le but de nous arrêter, mais il a hésité. Il avait une dette envers moi, une dette de vie, et les sorciers sont sensibles à ce genre de dette. Mais son hésitation a été trop longue et il a été tué par la main magique que Voldemort lui avait donnée._

_Pettigrow mort, plus rien ne nous empêchait de partir chercher Hermione. Lorsque je l'ai retrouvée, elle tremblait légèrement, et avait des coupures qui saignaient sur les bras. Doloris et Couteau… Il y a eu un combat Ron s'est occupé d'Hermione, et moi, j'ai pu récupérer la baguette de Malfoy fils. Puis nous nous sommes enfuis, de justesse. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais sur le moment. Ron et Hermione n'avaient rien, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Dobby. Bellatrix avait réussi à l'atteindre avec le couteau qu'elle avait lancé. Je l'ai porté jusqu'à la maison de Bill et Fleur, où Dobby nous avait emmenés. Mais il était trop tard pour lui. Je lui ai offert une tombe derrière la maison… elle avait la taille d'une tombe d'enfant._

_Au cours des semaines qui ont suivi, j'ai discuté avec Gripsec. Il était devenu évident pour moi que si Voldemort avait confié l'un de ses Horcruxes à Malfoy, il avait dû en faire autant pour Bellatrix, et l'endroit le plus sûr de ce pays était Gringotts. Mais les gobelins ne font jamais rien sans rien obtenir en échange. Après plusieurs jours de négociation, Gripsec a accepté de nous faire entrer dans la banque, à condition que nous lui remettions l'épée de Griffondor. Apparemment, l'épée était de conception gobeline, et « les gobelins ne vendent pas ce qu'ils créent, ils le louent ». Ce qui apporte certains conflits à la mort de l'acheteur, comme vous vous en doutez. J'ai donc accepté le marché, mais sans préciser à quel moment je lui rendrais l'épée. Après tout, je vais en avoir besoin pour détruire les autres Horcruxes._

_Je dois bien avouer que de pénétrer dans la banque n'aura pas été facile. Nous avons fait usage du Polynectar, encore une fois, mais Hermione n'est pas très convaincante en Bellatrix Lestrange. Ron lui en a d'ailleurs fait la remarque, et Hermione l'a regardé avec un air hautain typique de Bellatrix, et lui a proposé de prendre sa place. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse, je pense que j'aurais ri de la tête de Ron. _

_Nous sommes arrivés au niveau de la chambre forte des Lestrange, où devait se trouver l'Horcruxe, et je peux à présent vous assurer que les rumeurs concernant l'utilisation de dragons pour la protection des coffres est véridique. Mais heureusement pour nous, il était bien dressé et nous a laissé passer sans problème. Atteindre la chambre forte de Bellatrix ne nous aura pas posé de soucis non plus, mais les défenses mises en place à l'intérieur ont été plus embêtantes. Ajouté à cela, le fait que la chambre était immense… Heureusement, Hermione a rapidement trouvé quel objet était susceptible de nous intéresser. Nous savions que Voldemort avait déjà utilisé le médaillon, un objet ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard, et Hermione avait localisé dans le coffre la coupe de Poufsouffle. L'atteindre n'aura pas été sans mal, mais j'ai réussi à m'en emparer. _

_Tout aurait pu se terminer en douceur si Gripsec ne s'était pas emparé de l'épée de Griffondor et ne s'était pas enfui avec. A partir de ce moment-là, ça a été compliqué de quitter Gringotts, d'autant qu'il avait sonné l'alarme. Alors nous avons fui de la seule manière possible, à dos de dragon. Je sais, père, c'était stupide et dangereux, mais je préfère avoir affaire à un dragon plutôt qu'à Voldemort pour le moment… le dragon, lui, ne torture pas ses victimes._

_J'ai déjà voyagé de différentes manières depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde : à balai, à dos d'hippogriffe, de Sombral, par cheminette, par transplanage, avec le magicobus, et j'en oublie sans doute. Mais le vol à dos de dragon est indescriptible. C'est réellement magique dangereux, mais magique. Savoir que sous nos jambes se trouve l'une des créatures les plus puissantes de ce monde, c'est grisant. Et là, quelque chose me dit que, si j'ai un jour la chance de rentrer, je serai privé de sortie à vie._

_Au bout de plusieurs heures, le dragon est descendu au-dessus d'un lac, sans doute pour boire, et nous en avons profité pour sauter. Nous avons pu ressortir du lac avec seulement quelques égratignures et en ayant froid rien que quelques potions de soin et un bon feu ne pouvaient guérir._

_Il était tard dans la nuit lorsque j'ai eu une vision de Voldemort. Notre fuite à Gringotts ayant été ébruitée, Voldemort s'est rendu compte que nous étions à la recherche des Horcruxes et, après vérification, il s'est aperçu que nous les avions presque tous détruits. Il a été tellement furieux que le lien télépathique qui nous liait s'est élargi encore, et il m'a montré sans le vouloir où se trouvait le dernier Horcruxe. J'ai bien peur que nous soyons obligés de reprendre le chemin de l'école : le dernier Horcruxe, le diadème de Serdaigle, est à Poudlard._

_Au moins la journée aura été productive un Horcruxe détruit, et un autre localisé. Et le fait de retourner à Poudlard nous offre en plus l'arme pour détruire les Horcruxes. J'en ai détruit un, le Journal de Jedusor, avec un crochet de Basilic après tout. Et la dépouille doit toujours se trouver dans la Chambre des Secrets._

_La fin de la guerre approche à grands pas. Une fois celle-ci finie, j'irai faire des études dans le monde moldu, sûrement à Oxford. Je pense que j'irai également à Smiljan, il paraît qu'ils y ont ouvert un musée sur vous, père. Ce serait amusant de le visiter._

_Vous me manquez, père, ainsi que notre famille._

_Avec tous mon amour,_

_Votre fils Harry._

x

x

Helen reposa la lettre avec un léger soupir. Son neveu avait soit beaucoup de chance, soit de la ressource. Il faut dire qu'il avait été élevé par Nikola, et que le vampire arrivait toujours à se sortir des pires situations sans trop de casse. Le regard de la victorienne se posa alors sur Nikola, qui observait Harry avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Nikola ?, appela Helen, inquiète.

Le Serbe leva les yeux sur son amie, et remarqua l'inquiétude de celle-ci.

- Je vais bien, Helen, soupira le vampire. Après tout, Harry a réussi à éviter le pire dans cette affaire.

- Pourtant, quelque chose te chiffonne, remarqua Helen.

Le vampire se leva brusquement, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui.

- Bien sûr que je suis contrarié, répliqua Nikola.

Puis il désigna Harry :

- Ce sale gosse n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de voler à dos de dragon… que de voyager sur le dos d'une bestiole qui aurait pu l'avaler d'une seule bouchée…

- Allons, Nikola, le tempéra Druitt. C'était sans doute le seul moyen qu'avait le petit pour sortir de la banque.

- Harry est peut-être mon fils, John, mais il n'est pas un vampire et encore moins immortel.

- Et que comptes-tu faire lorsqu'il se réveillera ? demanda John. Le punir pour avoir survécu à une guerre ?... Connaissant Harry en plus, il risque de culpabiliser assez comme cela, sans que tu n'aies besoin d'en rajouter.

- Parce que tu penses être en droit de me donner des conseils sur la paternité, John ? remarqua Nikola.

Druitt se leva brusquement et s'apprêta à faire connaître ses pensées lorsque Helen se manifesta :

- Ca suffit ! John, Nikola a raison, tu n'as aucun conseil à lui donner sur la manière dont il élèvera Harry.

A ces paroles, Nikola eut un large sourire supérieur.

- Quant à toi, Nikola, reprit Helen. John a également raison, nous savons tous les deux quels troubles le syndrome du survivant peut causer.

Nikola se détourna d'Helen.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je comptais le punir de toute façon, répliqua Nikola d'une voix boudeuse. C'est juste qu'il faut qu'il prenne conscience que sa vie a de l'importance pour nous.

- Ce ne se fera pas en une fois, remarqua Will. Il faudra du temps pour ça, pour qu'il accepte de ne plus mettre sa vie en danger inutilement. Je travaillerai sur ce point avec lui pendant nos séances.

Nikola le remercia d'un mouvement de la tête et retourna s'asseoir, laissant la présence du phénix le calmer doucement. John se contenta de s'appuyer contre l'un des murs du couloir.

- En tout cas il garde espoir, nota Kate.

- D'ailleurs maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes aussi arrogant, Tesla. Sérieusement, vous avez un musée ? demanda Henry.

Le Serbe eut un sourire et acquiesça.

- En effet, un musée a été ouvert à Smiljan, ma ville natale. La maison où je suis né, ainsi que l'église où mon père officiait, ont été aménagées en centre de mémoire. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, William, pour beaucoup, je suis devenu une légende.

- Ouais ! Comme les sept plaies de l'Égypte…, murmura Henry.

Nikola fronça les sourcils face à la remarque du PHA et aux pouffements de rire des autres enfants, mais il ne rajouta rien.

- Chacun son truc, remarqua Will. Watson est devenu connu grâce à Conan Doyle et à Sherlock Holmes. Druitt est devenu célèbre grâce à Jack l'Eventreur, et aussi par Conan Doyle et Oscar Wilde. Griffin est devenu célèbre grâce à Herbert George Wells, et Tesla grâce à ses inventions.

- Ouais, y'a que le doc' qui est restée dans l'ombre, remarqua Henry.

- Et ça me convient parfaitement, répondit Helen. J'ai ainsi pu développer mon réseau sans que cela ne me pose de problèmes.

- Restée dans l'ombre, c'est vite dit, fit Tesla. Après tout, la majorité des grands de ce monde te connaissent.

- Pour ce que cela m'a été utile…, répondit Helen en haussant les épaules. Lorsque les gouvernements ont commencé à s'en prendre aux Phénomènes, j'ai trouvé porte close chez des personnes qui, un mois plus tôt, se disaient mes amis.

- Ces imbéciles n'ont aucune importance, fit Kate. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent.

Helen eut un léger sourire face à l'énervement de Kate et au soutien de tous.

- Bien, nota John. Sur ces belles paroles, continuons.

Il prit la lettre suivante et l'ouvrit, haussant un sourcil à la lecture de la première phrase :

« Cher Père. Notre entrée à Poudlard ne s'est pas révélée aussi discrète que je l'aurais voulue… »


	28. Chapter 27

Bonjour tout le monde

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, l'avant-dernier.

Chapitre 27

x

x

_Cher Père,_

_Notre entrée à Poudlard ne s'est pas révélée aussi discrète que je l'aurais voulue. Un sortilège de couvre-feu a en effet été placé sur Pré-au-Lard, prévenant les Mangemorts lorsque quelqu'un parcourait la rue après la tombée de la nuit. Heureusement pour nous, l'un des tenanciers des bars environnants nous a permis de nous cacher dans son établissement. Il ne m'aura fallu que peu de temps avant de découvrir l'identité de notre sauveur, ses yeux bleus l'ayant trahi. Il s'agit d'Alberforth Dumbledore, le frère de l'ex-directeur de Poudlard._

_Nous lui avons expliqué que nous devions nous rendre à Poudlard. Il n'a rien répondu, écoutant notre récit, et à la fin, il a simplement demandé à l'un des personnages présents sur un tableau d'aller chercher quelqu'un. Probablement quelqu'un qui pourrait nous emmener à Poudlard. Je dois bien avouer que j'ai été surpris lorsque j'ai vu arriver Neville Londubat par un passage qui se trouvait derrière le tableau. Lui, par contre, a semblé content de nous revoir. Il nous a guidés à travers le passage, et nous nous sommes rapidement retrouvés dans la Salle sur Demande qui était bondée. De toute évidence, de nombreux élèves échappaient aux Carrow, les Mangemorts présents dans Poudlard, en se réfugiant ici. _

_Malheureusement, nous n'avions pas vraiment eu le temps de fêter ces retrouvailles, Voldemort s'étant rapidement présenté aux portes de Poudlard. Je devais faire vite, le diadème de Serdaigle étant le dernier Horcruxe, je me suis rapidement dirigé vers la salle commune des Serdaigle, dans l'espoir de trouver des indices sur sa localisation précise. Une fois arrivé là-bas, j'ai croisé le fantôme de la dame Grise, qui était en fait la fille de Rowena Serdaigle. Apparemment, elle aurait volé le diadème et l'aurait caché en Albanie. Où Voldemort a dû le trouver pendant son voyage._

_Il y avait dans la salle commune une statue de Rowena Serdaigle coiffée de son diadème, et là j'ai remercié oncle James pour m'avoir appris à faire attention aux détails, car j'avais déjà vu ce diadème. Il était dans la Salle sur Demande. Je suis ressorti de la salle commune, et j'ai retrouvé Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient réussi à pénétrer dans la Chambre des Secrets et à récupérer quelques crochets de Basilic. J'en ai profité pour détruire immédiatement la coupe de Poufsouffle que je possédais. _

_Puis nous nous sommes mis en route, direction la Salle sur Demande. Je savais où trouver le diadème. Je m'y suis donc rapidement rendu, le problème, c'est que nous n'étions pas seuls dans la salle. Drago Malfoy et deux autres Serpentard, Crabbe et Goyle, étaient entrés eux aussi et nous barraient la route. Nous avons réussi à nous cacher dans la Salle sur Demande, mais Crabbe a eu l'idée d'utiliser un sort de feu extrêmement puissant. Le sortilège a commencé à consumer les objets qui l'entouraient, et Crabbe a rapidement perdu le contrôle de son sort. Nous avons pu sauver Malfoy et Goyle, mais Crabbe avait déjà été consumé par son propre sort. La seule bonne nouvelle fut que le sort avait été suffisamment puissant pour détruire le diadème._

_Grâce à une vision, je savais également où trouver Nagini. Depuis que Voldemort a découvert que nous étions à la recherche des Horcruxes, il avait placé son serpent sous des sortilèges de protection, et il le gardait en permanence auprès de lui. Je savais qu'il serait dangereux pour moi de chercher à tuer Nagini mais je devais le faire. Je me suis donc rendu dans la Cabane Hurlante, et j'ai assisté à la mort de Rogue. _

_D'après ce que j'ai compris de leur discussion, Voldemort avait trouvé la Baguette de Sureau. Elle aurait appartenu auparavant à Dumbledore, et Voldemort l'avait reprise en pensant en devenir le maître. Mais les liens qui unissent baguettes et sorciers sont particuliers : d'après l'histoire de la Baguette de Sureau, un sorcier ne deviendrait véritablement le maître d'une baguette qu'en prouvant que le véritable maître de la baguette n'en était pas digne. Et Rogue, ayant tué Dumbledore, était donc devenu le nouveau maître de la baguette. Et il devait être tué à son tour. Nagini s'en est chargée, elle a mordu le professeur à plusieurs reprises, et Voldemort a laissé Rogue agoniser sur le sol sans plus se soucier de lui. _

_Une fois Voldemort parti, je ne suis précipité vers Rogue et lorsque celui-ci m'a vu, il m'a confié certains de ses souvenirs, puis il a fermé les yeux. Il était mort. Et ce n'était malheureusement pas le seul mort dénombré ce jour-là. Lorsque je suis retourné au château, de nombreux corps étaient placés dans la Grande Salle. Parmi eux, j'ai reconnu Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley et Nymphadora Tonk. J'eus aussitôt une pensée pour l'enfant qui venait de perdre ses deux parents._

_Je suis rapidement sorti de la Grande Salle, pressé par l'ultimatum de Voldemort, qui voulait que je me rende dans une heure, mais aussi par les pleurs et les larmes de la famille Weasley et de tous ceux qui avaient perdu des proches. Je me rendis dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, où je savais que je pouvais trouver une Pensine pour visionner les souvenirs de Rogue. Et j'ai découvert la vérité, toute la vérité._

_Rogue n'avait jamais trahi Dumbledore, au contraire il avait suivi le plan du vieil homme jusqu'au bout. N'hésitant pas à mettre sa vie en danger avec pour unique pensée le fait qu'il faisait cela uniquement par amour pour ma mère. Elle et Rogue se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants et Rogue l'avait toujours aimée. Je comprends un peu mieux la haine farouche que Rogue me vouait, ce n'était pas uniquement à cause des humiliations de mon père, mais également car ma mère avait choisi James Potter, plutôt que lui._

_La mort de Dumbledore faisait également partie du plan le directeur voulait à tout prix éviter à Malfoy de commettre cet acte irréparable. Il voulait encore et toujours protéger l'un de ses élèves. Alors Dumbledore avait demandé à Rogue de s'en occuper. Quand je pense que je l'avais traité de lâche, ce jour- là, alors qu'il avait fait preuve de plus de courage que j'en n'avais jamais pu montrer. Il était ensuite devenu directeur de Poudlard pour pouvoir protéger un maximum les élèves de la colère des Carrow. Cet homme était un héros, et une fois cette guerre finie, je m'assurerai que tous le sachent. _

_D'autres nouvelles m'ont ébranlé par la suite, et j'ai su que tous mes projets d'avenir étaient inutiles. Le soir où Voldemort a tué ma mère, il a créé sans le vouloir un dernier Horcruxe. Le trouver n'était pas compliqué, mais je crains que le détruire ne soit la dernière chose que je pourrai faire au cours de ma vie. Je suis le dernier Horcruxe, et la seule façon pour détruire un Horcruxe placé dans un être vivant est de le tuer._

_Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurai aimé faire, tellement de choses à voir, à connaître. Mais je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard pour moi. Je profite de la quiétude du bureau du directeur pour écrire cette dernière lettre, père. Je sais parfaitement que vous ne la lirez jamais, mais je tiens quand même à vous remercier pour la famille que vous m'avez offerte, pour votre amour et votre compréhension. Je sais que la plupart ne vous verra que comme un homme arrogant, égoïste et égocentrique, mais moi, je sais qui vous êtes réellement. Vous avez été le meilleur des pères pour moi, et je vous en remercie de toute mon âme et de tout mon cœur._

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Votre fils Harry._

x

x

John referma la lettre, et pour la première fois depuis la disparition d'Harry, ses mains tremblaient. Bien sûr, Harry était avec eux et bien vivant, mais l'idée qu'il s'était résigné à mourir pour permettre aux autres de vivre troublait Druitt plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Harry était après tout son neveu.

A la fin de la lecture, Tesla, lui, avait posé sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil, lâchant un soupir mi-inquiet, mi-las, à la pensée de ce que son fils avait dû subir et des choix qu'il avait dû faire. Mais malgré tout, il était fier du chemin que son fils avait pris.

On réagit tous de façon différente face à la mort. Certains supplient, d'autres pleurent, d'autres prient, d'autres encore refusent d'y croire. Rares étaient ceux qui acceptaient la mort, et plus rares encore ceux qui allaient au-devant d'elle la tête haute. Et Harry faisait partie de cette catégorie.

- Il a beaucoup de courage, murmura Henry, choqué.

- Son père biologique avait fait le même choix, se rappela Will. Tesla aussi, dans le bunker.

Nikola secoua lentement la tête.

- Il a bien plus de courage que moi, Will. Je savais que j'avais de grandes chances de m'en sortir dans le bunker, et ce malgré l'explosion, alors qu'Harry…

- Harry se savait condamné, la mort était le seul choix possible s'il voulait terminer cette guerre, continua Druitt.

- La mort peut-être, mais pas définitive, remarqua Kate.

- Kate a raison, approuva Helen. De nos jours, il arrive souvent que les médecins urgentistes doivent réanimer une personne censée être décédée.

- Peut-être que les sorciers ne peuvent pas être réanimés, proposa Will.

Il dut exposer le fond de sa pensée lorsqu'il remarqua les regards intrigués des autres.

- Souvenez-vous des chaînes qui lient la magie au sorcier… Harry a dit qu'un sorcier ne pouvait plus vivre si ces chaînes étaient brisées. Et bien, peut-être qu'elles se brisent automatiquement à la mort du sorcier.

- Ce qui expliquerait qu'il ne pourrait pas être réanimé, fit Henry.

- C'est une possibilité, répondit Magnus, songeuse. Il faudrait demander à Harry…

- Plus tard, coupa Nikola. Nous savons ce que qui s'est passé plus tard, alors nous ne le questionnerons qu'une fois qu'il sera rétabli, et qu'il aura appris en quoi consiste notre vie : le réseau des Sanctuaires, la Cabale, la Terre Creuse, le FBI et tout le reste…

- Bien sûr, Nikola, rassura Helen. Il est hors de question de l'assommer de questions alors qu'il sera tout juste éveillé. Je ne fais qu'énoncer les différentes choses qu'il faudra voir avec lui.

Les enfants suivaient cet échange avec surprise, mais également avec amusement. Tesla était vraiment protecteur avec Harry et ils allaient pouvoir le narguer avec ça pendant un certain temps.

Helen n'avait rien manqué des sourires échangés par les enfants, et son regard se posa alors sur la dernière lettre.

- Je propose que l'on fasse une pause avant de connaître la fin de toute cette histoire.

Les enfants ne se firent pas prier, en particulier Henry qui prenait la direction des cuisines dans l'espoir d'avoir un truc à grignoter. John posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nikola, et partit à son tour. Nikola, lui, caressait distraitement Hedwige tout en observant Harry.

- Nikola !, appela Helen.

- Je vais bien, répondit le vampire.

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai plus de cent cinquante ans, Helen, la mort ne m'effraie pas. L'idée de mourir ne m'effraie pas. J'ai bien vécu, je mène la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé, découvrant et inventant. Mais lui…

- Je sais, répondit Helen.

Elle s'approcha de son ami et prit place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

- Nous avons eu bon nombre de discussions, mais jamais sur la mort, remarqua la victorienne.

- Je t'arrête tous de suite, nous avons déjà parlé de mort. De la mienne, en l'occurrence.

- Cette mort était simulée, et nous avons juste évoqué les détails à mettre en place pour que la supercherie fonctionne.

- As-tu déjà souhaité mourir ? demanda Nikola dans un murmure.

- Oui, avoua Magnus. Quand Ashley est morte, j'y ai pensé. Mais plus maintenant, maintenant j'ai le Sanctuaire à diriger, et puis je vous ai, vous : les enfants, John et toi.

Un silence apaisant s'installa dans le couloir, mais il fut rapidement brisé.

- Et toi ? demanda Magnus.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- A la disparition d'Harry, j'étais anéanti, je ne savais même pas si j'étais triste ou en colère, peut-être les deux à la fois. Parfois, je voulais mourir, et puis un objet me rappelait Harry, et je me souvenais alors que je n'avais pas le droit de l'abandonner sans l'avoir trouvé.

- Il a plus de courage que nous, nota Helen avec un léger sourire triste.

Nikola se contenta d'acquiescer, et chacun leva la tête lorsque les enfants et John revinrent près d'eux. Nikola s'empara alors de son verre, le vida d'un coup, puis il s'empara de la dernière lettre.

« Cher Père. Le destin semble se jouer de moi, il me permet de survivre à Voldemort, mais me fait mourir de mes propres mains… »


	29. Chapter 28

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le dernier chapitre de ma fic **Mourir ou vivre enfin.**

J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu, d'accord j'avoue m'être basée sur une histoire déjà écrite, mais il me fallait poser les bases avant de passer à la suite, d'autant que certains passages sont différents des livres de notre bien-aimée J. K. Rowling.

La suite arrivera bientôt, et portera le titre **Un Sanctuaire pour vivre.**

La correction est signée **DuncanHeart** que je remercie.

Je remercie également tous/toutes les revieweurs(ses) pour leur soutien et leurs encouragements

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 28

x

x

_Cher Père,_

_Le destin semble se jouer de moi, il me permet de survivre à Voldemort, mais me fait mourir de mes propres mains._

_Résigné face à ma destinée, je suis sorti du bureau de Dumbledore et ai pris la direction de la Forêt Interdite, où Voldemort avait installé sa base. En chemin, j'ai croisé Neville, il m'a regardé et a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne m'a rien demandé. Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait impérativement tuer Nagini et je suis sorti dans le parc. J'ai mis ma Cape d'Invisibilité et je suis entré dans la forêt. _

_La vie est étrange, j'étais sur le point de mourir lorsque j'ai compris l'utilité du Vif d'Or que Dumbledore m'avait légué. Je l'ai ouvert et y ai trouvé la Pierre de Résurrection à l'intérieur. Le pouvoir de cette pierre m'aura permis de revoir mes parents, Sirius et Remus. Ils sont restés à mes côtés pendant une partie de mon trajet, mais avant d'arriver à Voldemort je savais ce que je devais faire. Personne ne pouvait, ni ne devait posséder cette pierre, alors je l'ai jetée, le plus loin possible, et j'ai repris ma route._

_J'ai retrouvé Voldemort dans une clairière, il était entouré de tous ses Mangemorts. J'étais prêt à mourir sans me défendre ni bouger, car je savais que ma mort rapprocherait les sorciers présents à Poudlard de la victoire. Je l'ai laissé me jeter le sortilège de la mort en le regardant dans les yeux, avec toute la fierté que je possédais. Mais jamais rien ne se passe de manière normale avec moi, c'est bien connu. _

_Je me suis retrouvé dans la gare de King's Cross, ou du moins cet endroit y ressemblait, mais en plus propre, et surtout en plus lumineux. Là-bas j'y ai rencontré Dumbledore, enfin son esprit ou son fantôme, je ne saurais le dire. Il m'a donné quelques explications. Lorsque Voldemort a utilisé mon sang pour revenir, une partie des protections que ma mère avait mises en place ont été transférées en lui. Tant que Voldemort vivra, je vivrais. J'ai également trouvé l'Horcruxe qui était en moi, mais il est mort rapidement à cause de l'Avada Kedevra que m'a jeté Voldemort. _

_Et par la suite, un choix m'a été offert : soit je décidais de mourir, soit je continuais à vivre. La vie m'a semblé plus prometteuse que la mort je suis donc retourné dans le monde des vivants, tout en faisant le mort pour éviter que Voldemort ne cherche à me tuer une nouvelle fois. Mais il s'est montré méfiant, et il a envoyé Narcissa Malfoy s'assurer de ma mort. Elle est la mère de Drago, et en temps de guerre, les mères n'ont qu'une seule chose en tête, la survie de leur enfant. Lorsqu'elle a senti mon cœur battre, elle s'est penchée vers moi, et m'a demandé si Drago était en vie. Ma réponse positive est sans doute ce qui l'a poussée à mentir à Voldemort sur mon état._

_Ensuite, Voldemort m'a fait porter par Hagrid vers Poudlard, pour savourer notre défaite sans doute, il est ce genre d'homme. Une fois arrivé à Poudlard, il a tenté d'obtenir la reddition de ses adversaires, mais la détermination de tous était intacte, et s'était même renforcée en voyant mon corps. J'étais mort pour eux, alors ils se battraient pour me venger. Neville, qui avait défié Voldemort, s'est retrouvé coiffé du Choixpeau. Ensuite tout a été un peu confus, les renforts sont arrivés : les parents d'élèves, les habitants de Pré-au-Lard, les centaures et même les elfes de maison. J'ai profité de la confusion pour "tomber" des bras d'Hagrid et me cacher sous ma cape que j'avais gardée. Neville a alors sorti l'épée de Griffondor du Choipeaux et a tranché la tête de Nagini, détruisant le dernier Horcruxe. Voldemort était à présent vulnérable et mortel._

_La bataille a continué dans la Grande Salle pour la plupart des Mangemorts, mais Voldemort est resté dans la cour du château. Une fois seul face à lui, j'ai ôté ma cape et lui ai fait face. Nous avons combattu avec rage, et il s'est produit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout : Voldemort m'a désarmé, devenant ainsi le véritable maître de la Baguette de Sureau : je l'étais en fait jusqu'alors depuis le moment où j'avais désarmé moi-même Drago en haut de la tour d'astronomie, à la mort de Dumbledore. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas y faire face sans arme. Même si je me débrouillais avec ma magie sans baguette, je savais que je ne faisais pas le poids contre une baguette normale, alors contre la Baguette de Sureau elle-même, c'était perdu d'avance._

_J'ai alors fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire désormais pour détruire Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes. J'ai brisé mes chaînes. Le surplus de puissance m'a alors permis de tuer Voldemort sans trop de difficulté. C'était comme dans un rêve, j'entendais Skysoul rugir, je le sentais donner des coups de griffes à la magie même de Voldemort, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Puis ce renfort de magie a disparu et je me suis effondré. Je suis resté là quelques minutes. J'avais enfin réussi, j'avais mis fin à cette guerre stupide. Je me suis relevé et je suis rentré dans le château. Lorsque les Mangemorts encore en vie m'ont vu, ils se sont rendus sans plus de résistance, et les cris de joie et les pleurs ont résonné dans la Grande Salle._

_J'ai trouvé une nouvelle fois refuge dans le bureau de Dumbledore où j'ai été bien accueilli. Maintenant la plupart des portraits sont partis fêter la victoire, et les quelques tableaux restants m'observent sans dire un mot. J'étais venu ici pour avoir un peu de calme, et parce que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un assiste à ma mort. Je sens ma magie me quitter peu à peu et je sais ce que cela signifie._

_Mon aventure touche à sa fin alors que s'annonce l'heure de ma mort_

x

x

Nikola referma la lettre inachevée. Il était pâle, très pâle. Pendant un moment, Helen s'inquiéta pour le vampire. Nikola, lui, n'avait qu'une idée en tête : s'assurer que son fils était toujours en vie. Il leva alors les yeux vers le lit, et se figea lorsque son regard croisa deux yeux émeraude.

Helen ne put entendre qu'un simple murmure avant que Nikola ne se lève, laissant tomber la lettre par terre, et ne rejoigne son fils.

La victorienne entra également dans la chambre pour s'assurer à son tour qu'Harry était guéri et aussi pour le prendre dans ses bras, du moins une fois que Nikola l'aurait lâché.

Dans le couloir, Druitt fit un simple signe de la main auquel Harry répondit légèrement, encore trop affaibli. Pendant ce temps, Will se pencha pour ramasser la lettre tombée à terre et remarqua qu'une autre chose avait été écrite dessus. L'écriture était tremblante mais néanmoins parfaitement lisible. Il tapa au carreau et plaqua la lettre contre la vitre, permettant à Magnus et Tesla de voir ce qui était écrit :

_Ou bien serait-il temps pour moi de vivre._

x

x

Une semaine était passée depuis son réveil, et il lui restait encore une semaine à passer à l'infirmerie avant qu'il ne soit autorisé à emménager dans les appartements près de ceux de son père. Malgré tout, il ne s'ennuyait pas, il réapprenait à découvrir le Sanctuaire grâce à une tablette, cela ne vaudrait pas le contact humain, mais il pouvait au moins se renseigner sur les nouveaux habitants des lieux.

Il y avait bien sûr eu des explications de la part de tante Helen, d'oncle John et de son père. Il fut triste en apprenant les morts de ses oncles Nigel et James, mais il ne pleura pas, n'ayant plus assez de larmes pour le faire. Il écouta avec joie les différentes frasques de son père et de son oncle, ainsi que les aventures de sa tante. On lui présenta Will, Henry et Kate, et le courant était passé tout de suite. D'ailleurs, c'était Henry qui lui avait montré comment fonctionnait la tablette. Le jeune sorcier sortit de ses pensées en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et il eut un large sourire en voyant sa famille entrer.

- Harry, commença Helen. Nous avons lu tes lettres, mais il reste malgré tout quelques points d'ombre.

- Je vous écoute.

- Es-tu toujours en danger ? Les sorciers de l'autre monde sont-il toujours une menace pour toi ?

- Non, j'ai coupé les ponts avec l'autre monde, répondit Harry. Les sorciers ne devraient pas savoir où je suis et encore moins pouvoir me rejoindre.

- Peuvent-ils te rappeler ? demanda Tesla, inquiet.

- Non, pas cette fois. La dernière fois, ils ont pu le faire à cause d'un sortilège placé sur moi, mais ce sortilège n'existe plus maintenant.

- Comment as-tu fait ? demanda alors Nikola. Comment es-tu rentré à la maison ?

- Vous avez lu les lettres jusqu'au bout ? Toutes ?, voulut s'assurer Harry.

L'acquiescement de son père le rassura.

- J'étais mourant, ma magie s'échappait peu à peu de mon corps et je mourais. Je connaissais les risques mais je l'avais fait malgré tout. Pas pour tuer un homme, mais pour en protéger d'autres, pour protéger des enfants, amis ou ennemis. La seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé lorsque j'ai brisé mes chaînes était que je voulais protéger tout le monde. Et cela a plu à Skysoul.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda John.

Harry ne répondit pas mais sortit son bras droit de dessous ses couvertures et le posa dessus. Puis il se concentra, faisant sursauter les membres des Cinq présents dans la pièce. Il fallait dire qu'un lion ailé de deux mètres au garrot était impressionnant. Harry rouvrit les yeux et finit son explication.

- Une fois les chaîne brisées, un sorcier ne peut plus en créer de nouvelles, mais la magie, oui. Sky a lu en moi, et ce qu'il a vu lui a assez plu pour qu'il se lie avec moi.

L'enfant leva le bras montrant une chaîne en or qui n'était pas là il y avait quelques instants, et qui le reliait au lion ailé.

- Nous sommes frères d'âme maintenant. Sky peut à présent éprouver ses propres sentiments, avoir ses propres pensées et surtout avoir son propre corps, même s'il ne pourra pas vraiment s'éloigner de moi à cause de la chaîne.

- D'accord, mais cela n'explique pas comment tu as pu rentrer, remarqua Nikola.

- Je t'ai connu plus patient, P'pa, fit Harry amusé.

Un simple grognement de son père lui répondit.

- Comme je l'ai écrit dans ma lettre, aucun sorcier, ni aucune créature ne peut franchir la barrière entre les dimensions. Mais Sky n'est pas une créature, il est de la magie à l'état pur, et sa libération n'a fait que renforcer sa puissance.

Harry eut alors un sourire amer.

- Mais il y avait forcément un prix à mon passage. Je suis mort dans le monde des sorciers, car il était plus facile pour Sky de faire traverser un esprit qu'un corps, mais la mort n'est pas le seul prix que j'ai dû payer. A mon premier passage, c'était mes souvenirs, et pour celui-ci…

Harry étendit les bras, montrant son corps d'enfant.

- Disons que ce sont les années passées dans le monde magique.

- As-tu gardé tous les souvenirs liés au monde magique ? demanda Helen.

- Malheureusement, oui.

- Pourquoi « malheureusement » ? fit John curieux.

- J'ai le corps d'un garçon de onze ans, j'ai donc des réactions un peu enfantines… Mais j'ai les souvenirs d'un ado de dix-sept ans qui a connu la guerre, expliqua Harry.

- Tu as peur de certaines de tes réactions…, devina Helen.

Harry rougit suite à la remarque de sa tante, puis il leva les yeux et les posa sur son père.

- Papa ?, fit Harry, incertain.

Nikola se contenta de se lever et il ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant.

- J'imagine que je pourrai me réhabituer à avoir un enfant dans les jambes, mais il faudra également que tu te montres patient. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus eu à me soucier d'un autre que moi.

Harry acquiesça à la demande de son père, et regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel lui manquerait, c'était inévitable, mais peu importait, il était enfin rentré à la maison. Il avait enfin trouvé un Sanctuaire pour vivre.

x

x

N.A. : Une fois de plus, je remercie les lecteurs qui m'ont suivi jusqu'au bout dans ma première fic à chapitres. Je remercie également chaque revieweur(se) pour leurs commentaires, leurs remarques et leurs critiques.

Et je vous promets que la suite arrivera bientôt.

A bientôt.


	30. Bande annonce

Salut tout le monde !

Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas un autres chapitre, en fait c'est mieux que cela. C'est la bande-annonce de ma prochaine fic qui fait suite à **Mourir ou Vivre**.

Voici la BA de **Sanctuaire pour vivre.**

Bruit de tambours.

x

Noir

Will : Bienvenue au Sanctuaire !

Noir

Une place de marché bondée.

Noir

Des barrières magiques, dorées, qui se lèvent dans des tunnels.

Noir

Nikola Tesla, à Central Park avec Addison. Une armée les entoure.

Addison : Vous ne gagnerez pas !

Nikola sourit ironiquement.

Noir

Un sorcier et un homme d'affaire se serrent la main.

Homme : Nous avons un accord.

Noir

La place du marché est en feu. Des soldats parcourent les tunnels. Des cris se font entendre.

Noir

Harry adolescent, Nikola, Will, Henry et Kate dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie.

Noir

Harry fait face au ministre.

Harry : Vous avez attaqué ma famille.

Noir

Des Phénomènes, et des enfants en larmes et en sang, fuient les soldats.

Noir

Harry : Vous avez attaqué ma maison.

Noir

Des bâtiments explosent.

Noir

Harry se rapproche du ministre.

Harry : Vous n'auriez pas dû.

Noir

Les vitres du Ministère explosent.

Noir

Harry, Nikola, John et Helen à l'ONU.

Harry : Nous avons le droit de vivre comme n'importe quel habitant de cette terre.

Noir

Erika, allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, porte deux enfants.

Kate et Garris sont devant un autel.

Nikola attrape la main d'Helen, il échange un regard.

Noir

**Un Sanctuaire pour vivre.**


End file.
